Flashback
by Leafsdude
Summary: Holy Chapter 9 Batman! After Willow faces the First for the first time, she decides to take action. What happens when she finds a spell to get her past self relive past memories?
1. And So It Begins

_ A/N: Ok, ok, I know you're wondering "why is he starting a whole new story? We want to see the rest of 'BtVS – My Way!'". Then again, maybe the lot of you are shouting with joy that I jumped off that ship, and are hoping this is at least a little better than it, but I digress. For the most part, 'BtVS – My Way!' is a bunch of stand-alone stories that fit together to make a bigger story, so, therefore, it is already, in a sense, complete. Therefore, I reserve the right to begin a new story. I will probably alter between this one and the other one from now until one of them finishes (if either of them ever do finish...). In any case, here is another new series!_

_The title, 'Flashback', will mostly describe the first 2-3 chapters, not the whole story (it's not a story of flashbacks. That would just be boring!)._

_As for this chapter, it'll mostly be a scene-setter, a bit of an information piece for what is going to happen and why. It'll still be good (I hope), so don't worry. Oh, and while I'm on this topic, I should add this'll have angst that I would probably never read, let alone write a whole story about. It shouldn't last more than 4 or 5 chapters, but it's still something to alert everyone of._

_Well, I think that's about all I need to talk about. On to the story!  
_

Spoilers: Will mostly be for Season 7 Episode 7: "_Conversations With Dead People_", and Episode 8: "_Sleeper_" (though nothing that happens in the Summers' house will in here), and a little bit for Season 6 Episode 6: "All The Way". And also, to note, everything Spike-related from the season 7 episodes will happen exactly as it did in the real series, therefore I see no reason for me to write any of it. Watch the episodes or read the scripts if you don't understand something that happens here.

Disclaimer: I don't think Joss et al. is dumb enough to waste his time on some lowly creature having fun with his world that he so obviously messed up, so I'm not going to say anything to save me from that. However, because I respect the owners of the site, I'd just like to mention that I got a lot of the information for this chapter from .com/. Thank you guys for your wonderful transcripts, even if the fight descriptions suck! :)

Legend: Lots of Willow-thoughts. Can't have enough of them. Therefore, they'll be _in italics_ as always :)

* * *

**Flashback****  
By: David Armstrong, AKA Leafsdude******

Chapter 1: And So It Begins...

* * *

Standing in the middle of the library, a million thoughts were flowing through Willow's mind. Most of those thoughts centred on the entity that just disappeared in front of her, though they were more complicated than that.

There were a couple thoughts that Willow's brain was focused on heavily, though. One dealt with what exactly this _thing_ was. That was more of a secondary issue, though. The one that was more prominently invading her psyche was exactly what it tried to appear to be. _Tara_.

She'd been trying to keep thoughts on that subject in the back of her head recently, mostly ignoring them. She had even been successful in her attempts in the past couple of weeks, and perhaps that was why it hit her so hard right now. Not necessarily the fact that the thoughts in the back of her mind moved to the surface so quickly, but more the thought that she _had_, in fact, forced herself to forget about everything that happened. _To forget about her_.

These thoughts almost sickened Willow, if that hadn't already happened. How could she forget the only thing that ever mattered to her?

And amidst all these thoughts, one last one forced its way to the surface. This had to stop.

Willow knew, she couldn't go on like this. She couldn't pretend she was living. What was the old saying? She wasn't living. She was only existing. That was something she could no longer accept. Just being here wasn't good enough. In fact, being here was the problem.

There was a thought beyond that, though. The thought that it didn't have to be this way.

It was that thought that persuaded Willow to finally reclaim her motor skills and walk over to the phone that was located on the front desk. With no one there, Willow picked it up, and dialed the number that had become so familiar since she'd returned to Sunnydale.

"Hi Giles," Willow spoke into the phone when she heard the click on the other end.

"Uh. Hi," Came the groggy reply at the other end. It was probably 4 or 5 O'clock in London, but Willow didn't acknowledge that fact.

"Hey. Uh, how are you?" Willow said, trying to begin with idle conversation. She didn't want to step right into the discussion that she wanted to have.

"A little tired, but I'm in one piece," Giles said on the other end. He was already used to late-night calls by Willow, but she seemed a little more perky then usual.

"Look. Um, we have, um, a problem here, and I think we could, um...use your help," Willow said, slowly getting to the point.  
"'We' or 'I', Willow?" Giles replied, seeing, or at least hearing, right through Willow.

"W-well, I guess. I-I want to do a spell, and, umm, I don't think Buffy would approve..." Willow began.

"And you think I would?" Giles said, skeptically.

"W-well, you've let me do things that I never would have after what I'd done. I-I don't think there is much you wouldn't approve of. But I can't do it alone. I need some books for it, too. Ones that only the Council has. Please?" Willow tried. She was getting desperate, and didn't know how she would complete what she wanted if Giles didn't agree.

"Well, alright. I'll catch the next plane. Um, what books do you need?" Giles asked.

"Um, books on time travel," Willow replied, hoping Giles wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Can I ask what for?" Giles said, betraying Willow's hopes.

"I-I'll tell you when you get here. I-I need to go check on Dawn, and it'll take a long time to explain," Willow replied, praising herself mentally for her quick thinking.

"Ok, I'll see you today...umm, tomorrow..." Giles said before Willow cut him off.

"C-can we meet at the Espresso Pump? I don't want Buffy to know about this. At least, not yet," Willow said, almost begging Giles.

"Sure. How about at 10:00 in the morning?" Giles said. He decided to just follow along, and ask questions later.

"Sounds great. See you then," Willow replied, hanging up the phone.

_That's just phase one that is done_, Willow reminded herself, but she already had a strange sense of confidence within herself. _Down, girl. Giles still probably won't like it much._

* * *

When Willow reached the Summers' house that night, she was shocked to find it in the condition it was in. The front door was practically ripped from its hinges, the windows were smashed in, and, from what she could see, the inside looked like a hurricane had passed through it.

After standing dumbfounded outside for what seemed like eternity, Willow finally forced herself to walk in. She was surprised, when she opened the door, to find Dawn, a little worse for wear, sitting on the bottom step of the house.

"What happened?" Willow asked, concerned. She'd forgotten all about her experience in the school library, so she was at a loss for what could have happened.

"M-mom," was the only thing Dawn could let out.

Looking confused for a second, Willow finally got it. Whatever it was that had run into her had also paid a visit to Dawn. _Curious, though. That would mean it was in two different places at the same time._

"I-I don't think it was your mom," Willow said quietly, causing Dawn to look up. "B-besides, she wouldn't make this kind of mess, would she?"

This caused Dawn to stand quickly, getting as close to Willow as she'd been since she'd broken her arm.

"Mom didn't do this," she said venomously, teeth clenched. Willow had to admit, she had her slightly freaked. "She was being held by some, I dunno, stupid spirit. I freed her, and then she talked to me. I-I don't remember what she said anymore."

"Oh," Willow said, as Dawn turned from angry to thoughtful, looking at the ground. "I-I still don't think it was her. I-I ran into, um, something in the library. It seems like it can take the shape of anything it wants."

"I-I don't believe that," Dawn replied, quietly. "It was her, I'm sure of it."

"I know how much you want it to be her, but if you saw what I did, you wouldn't," Willow replied, losing some of her own patience. "I-it's not what it appears."

"You just don't want me to believe it was her. You don't understand anything," Dawn retorted angrily, turning around and running up the stairs, slamming her door as she reached her room.

"I understand more than you think," Willow whispered, staring at the top of the stairs. "And maybe that's the problem. I'll fix it, though. It'll all be good again, just wait."

* * *

Willow couldn't shake the irony of the situation. The last time she was here, she was drinking a mocha with Tara, sharing stories. Now, she was sitting, waiting for Giles to appear, and planning on a similar approach. Bore him with stories from the past few weeks, and then jump in with the plan. She just hoped Anya wouldn't ruin it again.

It was now 9:30 in the morning, and Willow was wondering why she had left so early. Buffy bought the 'studying in the school library some more' excuse, and Dawn had finally accepted that whatever it was that came by wasn't her mother, so she didn't have to.

Willow's thoughts were interrupted when she saw Giles walking up towards the Espresso Pump, wiping his glasses as always. Waving him over, Willow motioned for him to sit down.

"You're early," Willow said, trying to sound chirpy. "Why are you early?"

"Well, it's not easy to sleep on rock-hard hotel beds. So, how are you holding up?" Giles asked.

"I'm ok. The Hellmouth has been keeping me on my toes," Willow replied, hoping she sounded more sure of herself than she felt. "Lots of stuff happening."

"That's good..." Giles began. He wasn't able to finish, though.

"Good? How is that good?" Willow said, looking at Giles, shocked.

"W-well, I guess it isn't good. B-but you're all in one piece, and it's keeping you busy...You are all in one piece, right?" Giles said, concerned.

Willow couldn't help but laugh. It was a quality that Giles had that she'd missed. He could say something wrong, and then somehow get himself into a knot with worry.

"Well, Buffy's arm was chopped off, Xander got a sword in his stomach, and Spike lost his head, which Buffy is keeping on her windowsill as a memento, but that's about it," Willow said, smiling as Giles looked at her in shock. "I'm kidding! Everyone is fine."

"Oh. Well, that's good to hear," Giles replied, before looking up seriously. "Does that mean Spike's head is not on Buffy's windowsill?"

"No, not yet. Xander and me are betting anytime now, though," Willow replied.

"So, Spike is back, then?" Giles said, looking somewhat agitated.

"Yup. Chip-head is back. Funny thing is, he's got a soul now," Willow revealed. "Still seems evil, though. He's no Angel, anyway."

"Anything else I should know about?" Giles asked.

"I don't think so. Anya's a vengeance demon again, Xander's still working construction, and Buffy is Buffy," Willow replied, thinking that was about all there was to explain.

"And you?" Giles replied, looking at Willow curiously. "Are you planning on telling me exactly why I'm here soon?"

"W-well, I thought I'd get you caught up first," Willow said, defensively. When Giles managed to fit a grin into his stern look, she loosened up. "I-I guess I can let Buffy get you caught up. First, though, do you have the books?"

"I do. They were easier to get than I expected. The council is getting weak in its abilities to hid things," Giles said. "There are 5 books, all very detailed. Hopefully one of them has something that you're looking for."

"Yeah," Willow replied, eyeing the table absent-mindedly. The hand that landed softly on her own almost startled her out of her wits, as she stared at Giles.

"Willow, why exactly am I here? I-if you don't want to tell me, then I'll just board the next plane and get back to London tonight," Giles said with a soft tone. He knew Willow well, and he could tell right now that she needed him there, for whatever reason.

"I-it's a long story," Willow finally said, turning her head away.

"Well, how about you start at the beginning?" Giles offered with a smile.

Sighing, Willow decided it was now or never.

"The beginning. Well, that would have been last night. Umm, well, I was doing some research, since there appears to be another new big bad in town, and Buffy needed more information, and I seemed to be the right choice..." Willow's babble was cut short by Giles.

"Willow," he cut in sharply, somehow managing to keep his features soft. "Exactly what happened?"

"Well, this girl, who died a few weeks ago when Buffy was unable to save her...well, she did save her, but then she died from a heart attack, and..." Willow trailed off, as she realized she was getting off topic again. "Well, in any case, she appeared in the library, saying she was, um, the 'eyes and ears' of someone, I guess. Dawn had a similar experience."

"Well, that is interesting, but how does that constitute calling me over here, and the need for these books?" Giles asked, confused.

"W-well," Willow started, trying to stall for time. She wasn't sure she was ready to reveal anything deeper than she already had. "D-Dawn saw Joyce. She was, um, how did she put it? Being held by 'some stupid spirit'..."

"The someone, it was Tara, wasn't it?" Giles said, softly. He may have been slow at catching some things, but recently, when it came to Willow, he could almost read her mind.

Willow could only nod, desperately trying to remain composed. Somehow, she did, and took a deep, ragged breath.

"I haven't thought of her in a long time. I-I don't know how I could have not. I didn't even dream..." Willow had to stop herself, as she looked down, ashamed and depressed. "I-I can't do this anymore, Giles. It can't be like this. I'm not going to last much longer."

"What are you saying?" Giles asked, connecting the dots, but still needing it to be spelt out for him.

"I want to go back in time, Giles," Willow replied.

* * *

There were a few minutes of silence before Giles finally spoke up. "You do realize what you're suggesting, right?"

"Of course I do. I took almost every science course at UC Sunnydale, remember? I know everything there is about time travel," Willow replied, almost defensively. "And I also spent 4 months with the toughest coven in England, as you recall."

"I do. But time travel is not something to be played with. The affects of it are highly unknown, and unpredictable," Giles said, trying to reason.

"Hello, Giles. I already said, I know all of that. A butterfly flying East instead of West at any given moment can completely alter the timeline," Willow replied impatiently. "I-I'm willing to try anything, Giles, and even if there is the slightest chance at changing everything, I need to do it."

Giles was at a loss of words. Plus, Willow's face had 'resolve' all over it. "You do realize there is the chance that if you go back, anything you do will not affect this timeline, right?"

"That's what I hope, actually. In that case, according to science, I would actually be able to change things," Willow replied, almost whispering now.

"Well, I guess there's no way I can stop you, so I'd might as well help," Giles replied, taking off his glasses and wiping them, unable to look at Willow. He didn't have to, though, as she got up and gave him the biggest hug he'd received from a person without the initials 'B S'.

"Where do we start?" Willow asked.

* * *

"Try to make yourself as uncomfortable as possible," said Giles as he ushered Willow into his rather cramped hotel room.

"If I could get uncomfortable in here, I'd consider that a success," Willow replied, looking around.

"Well, I figure I'm here only a few days, and this place was the cheapest around," Giles explained.

"What ever happened to the Council? Not playing for trips anymore?" Willow asked, confused.

"This is unofficial business, at least to them," Giles explained.

"Well, since we're here, let's get started," Willow said, impatiently.

"Very well. The books are over there," Giles said, pointing to a rather small, 3-layer bookshelf.

Willow walked over, picking up the book closest to her, and sitting down on a beat-up rocking chair that was located right in front of the bed. Looking at the cover, Willow scrunched her brow, and narrowed her eyes at Giles.

"These weren't what I wanted," Willow said, holding up the book. "'History of Time Travel'? This is not mystical stuff."

"Well, you weren't very exact at why you wanted them. For all I knew, you had someone come back from the past," Giles defended himself.

Shaking her head, Willow returned to the shelf, this time looking over the titles, she noticed there were only 2 other books there. _Giles said there were 5 books_.

"Where'd you put the other two books, Giles?" Willow inquired.

"Umm," Giles mumbled, trying to stall for time.

"Giles. Your hands?" Willow said when she noticed his hands weren't in visual range.

Slowly, Giles brought them out, revealing the two missing books. When Willow began to move towards him, he quickly put his free hand up, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

"Willow, time travel is very delicate stuff. Even magically it isn't easily explained. There are no records of people going through time, nor is there any proof that it can actually be done," Giles ranted. "Even the most advanced, crazy witches wouldn't attempt something like it. If it were my choice, there'd be no way I'd let you do it."

After a moments silence, letting Willow digest what the Watcher said, he continued; "And I know this won't change your mind."

Willow simply nodded, reaching her hand out for the books. When he placed them in her hand, she walked back to the chair, and began reading.

"How to send an object back in time. How to retrieve objects from a different time period," Willow mumbled out quietly. Scanning a couple more pages, she spoke again; "AH! Here we are. How to send yourself back in time."

Looking over Willow's shoulder, Giles nodded. "It looks good."

"Let's get the ingredients."

* * *

"You need to reopen the Magic Box. That place is horrible," Willow complained, returning to the apartment.

"Well, Anya doesn't want to run it, I'm in London, and Buffy and Xander aren't very fond of the place, either," Giles said, careful to avoid the incidence that involved Willow.

"Oh well," Willow replied, picking up a book.

"What are you doing?" Giles asked, eyeing her curiously.

"Well, I don't think I can just go back in time and everything is automatically fixed," Willow explained. "I need to figure out something to do when I get there."

"That makes sense. Anything in particular you have in mind?" Giles asked.

"No. Random reading sounds good," Willow replied.

After a few minutes, Willow's eyes went wide as saucers, and seemed about to jump out of her skin in excitement as she rose from her seat.

"Giles, do you know anything about 'flashback inducing spells'?" Willow asked.

"Of course!" Giles shouted, causing Willow to sit back down quickly out of shock.

"Umm, of course?" Willow asked.

"Well, I..." Giles began, dropping his head. "Before I left, um, the first time, I was looking for spells, to, um, in essence, refresh your memory. I-I left before I found anything of use."

"That makes sense," Willow said casually.

"You aren't angry?" Giles asked, surprised.

"Why would I be? Giles, I made bad judgment calls back then, and since then, as have Buffy and Xander," Willow replied. "I don't have the right to be angry at you."

"I suppose not. I think I might have a couple books on it inside my suitcase," Giles replied, moving towards the bed. Picking up his suitcase, and quickly opening it, he began searching. "Ah, here it is!"

Taking to book from Giles, Willow returned to the chair that she had already unofficially named her 'home away from home'. It was also proving to be a very lucky chair, too, as no sooner had she opened the book, she had found the perfect spell.

"This is it!" Willow exclaimed. "I-It show's your past in flashbacks. Everything that happened. It can be centered on a certain period of time, or a certain topic, and is usually used to surface repressed memories."

Giles took the book and read it as well. "Willow, this is only good if the spell is done by the memory-holder."

"So? Giles, I'll be doing it on myself," Willow reminded him. "I don't think it will be a problem."

"P-perhaps not, but I still think there are a couple things that should be changed," he said, pulling out a pen, and writing in a few new words. "There, that should work."

"Thanks, Giles," Willow said.

"So, when are you going complete this project?" Giles asked, curious.

"Tomorrow night," Willow replied, determinedly.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this? I could tell them myself tomorrow morning," Giles said, concerned for Willow.

"I need to tell them," Willow replied, walking down the street beside the Watcher. "They deserve to know. I've kept so many things from them, and did so many things without telling them. It just wouldn't be right."

Turning the corner, Willow forced herself to walk up to the door of Buffy and her own house. She wanted to tell them what she was going to do that evening, and Giles had insisted he tag along, trying to convince Willow that he should do it all the while. For someone who, only 24 hours previous, had completely disapproved of the idea, Giles' protectiveness overwhelmed Willow.

Opening the door, and walking in, Willow called out, knowing that Xander, Buffy and Dawn were all waiting for her and her 'special' guest.

"In here, Willow," Buffy shouted out from the kitchen.

"You first," Willow said to Giles quietly.

As Giles walked into the kitchen, he was met by two large hugs, and the shout of "Giles" ringing in his ears.

"Hi," Giles said, sheepishly.

"When?" Buffy asked. "No, no, wait. Forget when. Why?"

"I think I should leave that to Willow," Giles said, looking over at Willow, who had just entered the room.

"You've been hiding him from us, haven't you, Willow?" Buffy said, accusingly. "You've been in an old hotel, having secret relations and have now decided to come out of the closet."

Dawn and Xander chucked, as Buffy looked back, almost shocked. "I'm serious!"

"No, Buffy, nothing like that," Willow said, attempting to keep the giggles down, more from the look she saw on Giles' face than Buffy's comment.

"What, then?" Buffy asked.

"It's a long story," Willow replied, which caused Buffy to roll her eyes. "Suffice it to say, I needed some help from Giles."

"Well, it's Saturday. We're not going anywhere," Buffy replied. "Should we sit down?"

"I guess it's a good idea," Willow said, walking into the living room. She was shocked when she saw Spike, in a corner tied up with a chair.

"Just ignore him," Buffy said when she saw Willow's expression. "There's something strange going on with him. We'll fill you in later."

"Sure," Willow said, distractedly.

"You sure you don't want me to tell them?" Giles whispered to Willow. Willow shook her head, and composed herself. She then proceeded to tell the whole story to the group, who were now staring open mouthed at her.

"I thought you guys deserved to know," Willow said. "I've done so much; I couldn't hide this from you."

"No," said Xander, quietly, after a few moments of silence. "No, we won't let you. It's too dangerous, and what if what you do causes something worse."

"Xander, nothing else could have been worse. I don't like it either, but there's no good reason not to let her," Giles replied, shaking his head. "I just wish I could find one."

"What about when you get back?" Buffy argued. "I mean, everything could change. You could get back here, and you'll be out of place."

"Well, I won't be coming back," Willow said. She quickly put up her hands to stop the protests. "At least, it won't be me coming back. I may never leave at all, in reality. I could finish, and then the instant after, I'm here again, but it won't be me. It'll be the me that changed. And you guys might change to, and forget everything, or it could even end up that nothing changes and I'll never exist in this reality again or..."

"Willow, what are you trying to say?" Buffy interrupted, unsure what to make of Willow's babbling.

"I'm saying, after I go back in time, I won't be able to exist in the new time frame," Willow explained. "The spell will give me about an hour or 2 where time will be stopped everywhere but where I am, and once that time is up, I cannot exist anymore, or the timeline could be altered too heavily. At worst, life as we know it on Earth could disappear if I appear to long in the timeline."

"I don't understand," Dawn said, trying to make heads or tails of it. "How could you cause life to disappear?"

"That's the thing I don't know. No one knows much about time travel. Not even the Council," Willow replied, looking at Giles, who nodded. "Whether the timeline flows into this one, or creates a whole new dimension, more than one of me cannot exist in it."

"When," Buffy finally brought herself to ask.

"Tonight," Willow answered quietly. "It's a very sensitive spell. I have to do it at the precise time and place that I want to go back to."

"Well, then, we're having a big dinner, on me," Buffy said. "If you're going away, you deserve nothing less."

"You're just going to let her?" Xander asked, mortified. "I don't like the thought of living without you, Willow."

"But you don't know whether you will," Willow argued. "And besides, am I really the Willow you know?"

"Of course you..." Xander stopped, as he looked at Willow pointedly as he realized he didn't need to finish that sentence. "But..." He was cut off before he could continue his argument.

"Save it, Xander. You know as well as I do that if Giles couldn't talk her out of it, you couldn't," Buffy interrupted. "And anyway, you'll never beat that resolve face."

Xander dropped his shoulders, defeated. "Well, guess I'll just save my mouth for the dinner table."

"You really don't have..." Willow began, ready to argue.

"Yes we do," Buffy cut off. It was beginning to become a habit for Buffy, it seemed.

"Well, then lets party," said Dawn, walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

It was just before 8:00 at night, and Willow was set to say her goodbyes.

"Just remember, guys, for all we know, I could reappear in about 5 minutes, with everything changed," Willow reminded them, although she didn't believe it much more than the others.

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier," Xander replied, somehow managing to hold back tears.

Dawn was the first to step up. "Just don't kill me when you go back. I know I'm a pain, but I'm not worth it."

As the pair separated, Willow gave a scouts honor salute, a silly grin plastered on her face.

"Don't be gone for long," Buffy whispered, as she pulled her best friend into a hug. "We need you."

"I don't know about that, but I'll try not to spend too much leisure time in the past," Willow replied, smiling despite the tears that were forming.

"If you ruin the past, I'll be on the next time warp to get you," said Giles, as sternly as he could. "Just don't to anything crazy."

"I tried to blow up the world, Giles. I don't think I'll be doing something very extreme for a long while."

"Try to not say hi to me in the past. I don't need you accidentally killing me in the past," Xander said. "And if you don't appear here again in the next 5 minutes, I'm going to come back after you myself."

"You'd never make it in one piece, Xander," said Willow, scoldingly. "And we don't need you getting hooked on the mojo."

"I guess not," Xander replied. "Just don't do anything too rash. We need you back here in one piece, too."

"I'll try," Willow replied.

"I guess that's all. We'll be down here if you need anything," Buffy said, as she basically dragged Dawn and Xander out of the room, letting Giles and Willow go over the final part of the spell.

"Remember, if anything goes wrong in the spell, you just have to close your eyes, and you'll return," Giles said, handing her the ingredients. "I think I'll sit downstairs with the others."

"Thanks," Willow said, as she gave the Watcher one last hug.

* * *

With the spell set up perfectly, right to the last detail, Willow sat down, and began to chant the spell, carefully pronouncing the words.

After a couple seconds of that, she saw the room in front of her shift. First, she saw herself on the bed, the morning after the Gnal incident. That scene quickly shifted again, as the room remained empty for the longest time, before she saw a couple figures moving around the room, apparently fixing a window.

Somehow, it was that moment in time that the scene in front of her seemed to slow down, and for a couple of seconds, time seemed to move forward again. Though, from her angle, Willow couldn't see what was happening, she heard it, and it almost caused her to shut her eyes.

The first sound she heard was the sound of glass breaking, but it was what she heard afterwards that chilled her to the bone.

"Your shirt," Tara said.

Determinedly, Willow managed to keep her eyes open, and time continued to flash in front of her, until suddenly it stopped.

Cautiously, she got up, and noticed the tell-tale signs that she was where she wanted to be. About a year ago, back in their room, at the fateful moment when she grabbed the 'Lethe's Bramble'.

Looking around the room, Willow's eyes found themselves on one thing. It was Tara, lying in bed, looking more than a little peeved, but still as beautiful as ever. Willow had to tell herself to look away before she wasted her whole hour here looking at her.

The only problem there was, when she looked away, she found herself looking into the eyes of another person, who looked at her with shock.

With a hint of a smile, the older Willow spoke up. "Um. Hi, me."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 1**

* * *

_A/N: Ok, ok, I know I said I'd get it out about a week ago, but that was before I ended up getting stalled on the starting portion. As soon as I got that out of the way, it all flowed out quickly._

_A few notes on the actual story:_

_1. Most of the time travel theories I've heard talked about idly, or from TV shows (most notably Sliders). I've tried to keep a realistic look at it, while still keeping the mystical ideas of 'Buffy' in it._

_2. I know I didn't get Willow's character for season 7 well, but I don't think I ever could. I just wanted get it into the time travel, and then after that, it shouldn't be too tough. Season 6 Willow is easy for me to get (which is strange, because beyond the first 3 episodes, I haven't watched much of it at all.)_

_I'm thinking of taking a break for about a week or 2 from writing, but I'm not guaranteeing that. If I come up with a great idea for a new story, or get some inspiration for either this or the other series I'm currently working on, I won't hesitate to do it, and post it, so keep your eye out._

_So, until next time, happy reading!_


	2. Forgotten Past

_ A/N: It's the end of my week vacation, and I'm back with a vengeance [demon]. I'm sorry to say I'm back, but I think my couple days of break might help this chapter out._

_After the last chapter, I don't think there's anything to explain. It should be pretty action packed, and have a lost of intense moments in it. I mean, it's always intense when you meet yourself in the past or the future, I'd bet...not that I know that first hand...yet._

_Well, I don't think there's much more to mention here. So, on to the second chapter!  
_

Spoilers: Anything from before Season 6, Episode 6 "All The Way". I'd rather not list them all, as the number of different parts used would take forever to put down.

Disclaimer: I don't think Joss et al. is dumb enough to waste his time on some lowly creature having fun with his world that he so obviously messed up, so I'm not going to say anything to save me from that. However, because I respect the owners of the site, I'd just like to mention that I got a lot of the information for this chapter from .com/. Thank you guys for your wonderful transcripts, even if the fight descriptions suck! :)

Legend: Mostly explains itself. The younger Willow will be called just that, as will the older Willow. Hopefully they don't get too confusing. Thoughts are still _italicized_, while the flashback portions will be clearly marked.

* * *

**Flashback****  
By: David Armstrong, AKA Leafsdude**

**Chapter 2: Forgotten Past**

* * *

It was a pretty beautiful scene, at least for Sunnydale. The moonlight was streaking through the half-closed curtains, while the lamp on the desk next to a bed lit the rest of the master bedroom. The body lying on one side of the bed was in a position that suggested she was unhappy, and the contorted look on her face confirmed that probability.

However, as there always seemed to be in the small town, there was something strange in the room. Well, more to the point, there were 2 strange people.

"So, let me get this straight, you're me, from the future, here to stop something bad from happening?" Willow asked, looking up.

"More or less," the older Willow replied.

"And the reason why everyone is frozen is?" Asked the younger Willow.

"Because I can't exist in your timeline. I've frozen time. When time starts again, I will no longer be here. Or, at least, that's the hope," the old Willow explained.

The younger Willow started to pace, before looking out the window.

"I still don't believe you. You could be some strange thing from the future looking to ruin things, not fix them," she said, looking accusingly at her counterpart.

Huffing, the older Willow turned around.

"What do I have to do to convince her? Think, Rosenberg, you used to _be_ her," she whispered to herself, before grimacing.

"I can tell you what you're thinking," the older Willow turned around, speaking a little too quiet for her double's liking. She could still hear it, though, as the small laugh revealed.

"Anyone can read minds. I've done it..." the younger Willow was cut off by a now slightly agitated, and a little guilty, future Willow.

"Not now. From the past few minutes," she said. On the blank stare, she groaned. "Before I got here."

"Well," the younger Willow said, thinking. She'd read into mind spells a lot the past few months, and she was now racking her brain for a spell that could possibly do what her doppelganger was suggesting. Coming up with a blank, she crossed her arms, and spoke. "Give it your best shot."

Taking a deep breath, the older Willow somehow managed to relax herself enough to speak. "You're thinking, if you do this spell, you'll protect her. And you're also thinking about just how much fun everything has been today, and you don't know why she," Willow paused, looking at the figure, more out of nostalgic than to indicate who 'she' was, "doesn't understand."

As the older Willow finished her statement, her younger self looked at her with utter shock. She was dead on. Before she could speak up, the younger Willow heard her voice coming from across the room.

"I don't read minds anymore. Those spells are nothing but trouble," the voice said, once again causing the younger Willow to widen her eyes out of shock towards the figure across the room.

"Well, if you're me, then why are you here? Was there an apocalypse that Buffy actually couldn't stop? Oh, but if that's the case, then why did you come to me?" She babbled, looking expectantly at her double.

"Finally we're getting somewhere," she whispered under her breath. In her mind, she was still debating if that was a good thing. "No apocalypse. At least, not yet," Willow said, recalling the strange demon that started this whole ride. "I came here to help you. And that just sounded selfish, but trust me when I say that I can help you."

The younger Willow narrowed her eyes at her older self, and the looked towards the bed. "Oh, that's rich," she said, with a cold edge to her voice. "You decide to use magic to tell me not to use magic. Well, of all the things..."

"God, you are so dense," the older Willow shouted. She wasn't sure what was weirder, the fact that she just yelled at herself, or that she had just insulted herself. However, her temper, or lack thereof, was primary to those questions. "First off, she would never do magic that would deal with bringing a person from a different time period. Secondly, even if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop time. And lastly, most likely if she pulled me back in time, I'd be a frightened wreak right now."

The younger Willow was too shocked to say anything. Sure, she knew she was at times over protective of Tara, but this person in front of her seemed even more so than she had ever been. Suddenly, curiosity took centre stage.

"You are me. Well, at least as much me as someone other than me can be," the younger Willow said, staring at herself with a strange look of wonder. "But if Tara didn't bring you here, and there is no apocalypse, then why are you here?"

"As I said, I'm here to help you," the older Willow reiterated.

"And how, may I ask, do you plan on doing that?" The younger redhead asked. Despite knowing this was herself from the future, she still had a hard time believing she needed 'help'. On the plus side, though, she was now thinking a little about the possibility.

"It's a spell. It's meant to have you experience past memories that you do not remember clearly at the moment. It's mostly used to bring clarity to one's self when you get lost, normally used on long quests by witches who forget why they're on the mission in the first place," the older Willow explained. "I modified it so that I can perform it on you, seeing I wouldn't have enough time to teach it to you. I need your approval, though."

Furrowing her brow, the younger Willow lost herself in thought. Looking up, she asked a question to her older self. "Why did you come in the first place?"

"That's something I can't tell you," the younger Willow said. She knew, sadly mostly from personal experience, that telling herself what happened would probably cause a worse problem rather than better. It was safer just sticking to the plan, and leaving what was hopefully now just a probable future hidden.

Her younger self just nodded her head, smiling slightly. She should have expected that. If she had come back to help her, as she said, then wouldn't it be fair to suggest she wouldn't want to tell her what she might possibly do?

"Well, I don't know the use of it, or why you want to do it, but I guess to hell with what makes sense. Do what you will," she said, looking at herself seriously.

"Really?" The older Willow asked, dumbfounded. Recovering quickly, she waived her hand, as to knock away the question that was hanging in the air. "Never mind, we don't have time. Just close your eyes and relax."

When she was satisfied with her counterpart's appearance, the older Willow stepped forward, pressed her hand on the temples of her double, and recited a couple quick words in Latin.

* * *

The younger Willow felt like she was floating. Everything in front of her was black, but somehow she could still see the emptiness in front of her clearly. It was weird, and a little unsettling.

"I thought she said it was meant to make me experience past memories. This is one hell of a memory," she said to herself. Just then, she shrieked, as a bright light flashed in front of her, and she suddenly found herself elsewhere.

* * *

*Flashback*

It was a clear fall morning. A 5-year-old Willow Rosenberg was sitting in a chair, next to the window, looking out at the sun, not directly, mind you, getting a mental picture of it. Looking back down at a half-full sheet of grayish paper that she'd been drawing on for the better part of the last ten minutes, she imagined the yellow sun in the corner, bright and shining strong on the picture.

Reaching over, she grabbed the yellow crayon that was sitting on the top of the pile, where she had conveniently placed it before her little reverie at the sky. Looking over, she was shocked at the sight. The crayon was broken, one half sitting, still in the tray with the rest of the crayons, while the other half was in her hand, almost taunting her as she looked at it.

Her chin began to quiver as she looked quickly, and guiltily, towards the teacher, hoping he hadn't caught her. He was looking away, oblivious to the redhead's predicament.

A hand suddenly landed on her shoulder, and, as she looked up, she saw a boy, probably her age, with brown hair, and the kindest smile she had seen in her short existence.

"Hey. I couldn't help but notice that beautiful picture of yours," he said, proudly puffing his chest when he said the word 'beautiful'. He looked back and grinned, before turning back. Willow, however, was oblivious to this move, as she was busy trying to hide the broken crayon anywhere where it would be out of site.

Looking at the picture, the boy took notice to the top corner, and reached out a hand toward the crayon holder. To Willow's surprise, he picked up the broken half that she'd forgotten was still in there, and preceded to hand it to her.

"Hey, you still need a sun. No picture is complete without a sun," he said, gleefully.

Willow looked at him in shock, not sure what to make of his actions. Shouldn't he be scolding her for being so careless? "But I broke it. I-I need to hide it. Will you help me?" She said, her lip beginning to quiver again, as she hoped that her confession wouldn't cause the nice boy to suddenly scold her before tattling on her.

To her surprise, though, the boy just looked at her strangely, before smiling again. "Hey, it's no big. I break crayons all the time. They're so soft. Sometimes I just pick one up and, crack, there it goes. Besides, sometimes a half a crayon is better than the full thing."

Looking up at him, Willow gave him a shocked expression. "But...But what if it's a special crayon, one that no one was supposed to break, or even use, and what if I just broke it, and now the special crayon is destroyed, and everyone will chain me up, and lock me away forever, and I'd never grow up, and be a grown up, and everyone will look at me as the evil child, and..." Willow trailed off as she began to sob slightly, looking at the boy beside her sadly, "I don't wanna be bad."

"You're not bad. In fact, I think you're very nice," the boy said, hoping to comfort the girl. One thing he hated was to see anyone cry, especially someone who appeared to be as caring as this girl beside him. He'd never really talked to a girl before, but something, beyond the dare from his friend, Jesse, drew him towards her.

"You-You do?" Willow replied, looking at him.

Nodding his head, the boy continued his comforting, hoping he was at least adequate at it. "I do. And I don't think you'll get in trouble for breaking a crayon. I'll hide it for you, and take the blame if Mr. Cox finds out, though. Don't see any reason for a nice girl like you to get in trouble for something so small."

"You'd do that? F-for me?" Willow said, almost stunned. She'd never had anyone help her before. Heck, she'd rarely had anyone beyond her parents and relatives talk to her before.

"Sure," the boy replied. "Oh. On one condition, though," He said, eying the girl carefully.

"Anything," Willow said, completely sincere. Anyone willing to help her deserved nothing less.

"You tell me your name," he said, seriously.

"Oh. Um, W-Willow," Willow replied, slightly nervous. She'd met a few people in her life, but none of them had ever asked her name. Suddenly, she got a little bold; as she realized that she didn't know the boy's name, either. _What's fair is fair_, she thought.

"Wh-what about your name?" She asked.

"Oh. Alexander. But everyone calls me Xander. Or, well, Jesse does," Xander replied, smiling.

*End flashback*

* * *

Willow once again found herself in the dark, and she used the moment or two to reflect on the scene. She hadn't thought about the first time she and Xander had met in a long time. Probably the last time was just before college started, when she was lying in bed one night at home, alone once again, and began wondering where he was at that time. This led to her thinking about the past few years that she'd spent with him, and eventually played the event from her first day in kindergarten in her mind a few times before she fell asleep.

But there was one part that got her...

_"I don't wanna be bad."_

It struck a nerve, but Willow didn't know why. _I'm not bad. I'm very seldom naughty,_ she thought, quoting herself from the slayer-induced dream she'd had about a year and a half ago. However, a voice in the back of her head was starting to get louder. _You are evil. You're very bad, and you don't even know it._

Willow didn't have the chance to process this thought, as another bright light appeared in front of her, and she found herself in the hallways of her public school.

* * *

*Flashback*

"You know, I don't think she really meant it. I mean, I don't know much, but I do know a good dress when I see one," Xander said, looking over at his best friend of almost 8 years.

"B-but it's ugly, and long, and it doesn't even fit me properly," Willow complained, looking down at herself.

"W-well, sure it does. I mean, you're not tripping over it," Xander said with a grin. When Willow just groaned in return, he frowned.

"You aren't tripping over it, are you?" He asked, concerned.

"No!" Willow nearly shouted. "Not yet, anyway."

"Well, you know Cordelia. She's not exactly the brightest person in the world, and beyond being popular, drop dead gorgeous and drool-worth..." Upon Willow's look, he straightened his shirt and frowned. "If only I could get my hands on her, the thing's I'd do to her."

This time, Willow cracked up, giggling. "Adolescent males, always walking around with a foot in their mouth."

"What? Oh, well, I didn't mean it like _that_. I meant it in a, 'I'd so hurt her bad' way," Xander frowned at his own words. "I'm becoming a psychopath."

Giving him a slight squeeze at the shoulder, Willow lowered his voice. "It's Cordelia. She could turn a fluffy bunny into a murderous fiend in 2 minutes flat."

"I guess that's true," Xander said. "I mean, I bet you'd like to get a chance with just you and her one day, nothing but hands and legs."

"No," Willow whispered. She was close enough to Xander that he heard her, though.

"What? 'No' what?" Xander asked, confused.

"I wouldn't hurt her. I-I couldn't. Even if I could make her head explode, or make her walk around in circles until she died from fatigue, I still wouldn't. I couldn't do that to anyone," Willow said, seriously.

Looking at her, Xander nodded. "You couldn't. You're too sweet. It's just too bad that only us cool guys notice."

"It is," said Jesse, coming up beside the pair. "So, what's the what?"

*End flashback*

* * *

Willow hadn't thought of that moment in a long time. It was probably the first time she'd realized her crush for Xander, just how sweet he was, and just how much he cared for her. If it wasn't for Jesse, she might have ended up kissing him right then and there. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to thank Jesse or shoot him, despite him already being dead, at that moment.

But once again, there was something else in there that grated her nerves. This time, though, it struck them harder.

_"I wouldn't hurt her. I-I couldn't. Even if I could make her head explode, or make her walk around in circles until she died from fatigue, I still wouldn't. I couldn't do that to anyone,"_

Now that had the back of her brain doing back flips, as it repeated, over and over, _I was right, I was right._

She remembered the feeling she had inside her gut at that moment. She knew, she wouldn't ever hurt a soul. Even if she could have, she wouldn't have made Cordelia's head explode at that moment. If that were the case, than why was she so _eager_ to use magic on the brain of the only person that she really believed _mattered_ to her.

Once again, her thought process ceased as she found herself whirling into another bright light.

This time, she found herself overlooking the library in the only High School in Sunnydale. One that brought so much into her life, not the least of which was Buffy Summers, the one that helped lift the veil over her and Xander's eyes.

* * *

*Flashback*

Giles was standing in the middle of the room, eying Willow and Buffy carefully, not sure what the pair had just told him. "What are you saying?"

"The curse," Buffy replied simply, holding out a piece of paper, indicating it as being the curse. "This is it."

"Looks like Ms. Calendar was trying to replicate the original curse," Willow added, quietly. "To restore Angel's soul again."

"She said it couldn't be done," Giles replied, skeptical as he took the paper.

"Well, she tried anyway," Buffy said, almost as though she was proud. "And it looks like it might have worked."

"So he killed her," Xander threw in, disgustedly. "Before she could tell anyone about it. What a prince, huh?"

"This is good, right?" Cordelia threw in. "I mean, we can curse him again."

Willow looked at Buffy at a slight angle as she seemed to be weighing the options.

"Um, well, this, um... certainly points the way, but…" Giles stalled, thinking about how much he should say. "The ritual itself requires a greater knowledge of the black arts than I, I, I can claim."

Willow stepped forward confidently. "Well, I've been going through her files and, and researching the black arts, for fun, or educational fun, and I may be able to work this."

"W-Willow... channeling..." Giles paused, trying to think of the right words to use. "Such potent magicks through yourself, it could open a door that you may not be able to close."

"I don't want you putting yourself in any danger, Will," Buffy said, concerned for her friend.

"And I don't want danger. Big 'no' to danger," Willow replied. "But I may be the best person to do this."

*End flashback*

* * *

Willow never forgot about that. It was the first time she ever preformed a magic spell, and it did open a door that she had never known existed before. The only problem was perhaps that she, in fact, couldn't close it, despite telling herself otherwise.

All she wanted to do was help the group beyond her research-y abilities, and she knew after she'd successfully preformed the spell, that this was the way to do just that.

_And perhaps that's your problem._ The back of her brain told her, once again speaking up. _Stop helping. It's not good to help too much._

And once again, before she could answer that voice, another flashback started. This time, she was sitting in a dark classroom, with Anya.

* * *

*Flashback*

"That was... W-w-what was that?" Willow asked, shocked. The visions she had just had freaked her out, to say the least. And was that her that seemed to just disappear?

"Oh, it's not here," Anya said to herself, completely ignoring Willow. "It's not here!"

"Okay, that's a little blacker than I like my arts," Willow said again, this time gaining the attention of the brunette still sitting on the floor.

"Oh, don't be such a wimp," Anya muttered, starting to lose her cool.

"That, that-that wasn't just some temporal fold," Willow surmised, looking suspiciously at Anya. "That was some weird Hell place. I-I don't think you're telling me everything."

"I swear, I am just trying to find my necklace," Anya replied, searching once again.

"Well, did you try looking inside the sofa _in Hell_?" Willow asked, slightly peeved off.

"Look," Anya said, looking up. "We'll just try it again, and..."

"No! I-I think emphatically not!" Willow cut her off, inwardly cringing at the thought of going though that again.

"I can't do it by myself!" Anya said, frustrated.

"That's a relief," Willow replied, grabbing her backpack. "I'm outta here."

"Fine! Go!" Anya replied, gathering her things as well. "Idiot child," she muttered as an afterthought.

"I believe these chicken feet are mine," Willow said, reaching down to grab the feet after overhearing Anya's muttering. "Look, m-magic is dangerous, Anya, i-it's, it's not to be toyed with. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone else's homework to do."

*End flashback*

* * *

Willow would always remember that spell. It was the most intense spell she'd been involved with up to that point, and it had sparked something inside her in the process.

It was that few moments afterwards that she'd ignored, though. _What ever happened to taking your own advice before giving it?_ The voice in her head asked again. It was now ever so slowly creeping to the front, threatening to take over her whole mind.

_"Look, m-magic is dangerous, Anya, i-it's, it's not to be toyed with."_

And yet, what was she doing? Toying with magic. Using it whenever possible. And she hated Anya almost as much as Cordelia. So why was she acting like her?

She felt herself falling into another flashback, but this one seemed a little different. Her surrounding was that of a car...

* * *

*Flashback*  
_What are we going to do? What are we going to do?_ Willow thought to herself, sitting in the back seat between a catatonic Buffy and insane Tara.

_The world's going to end, and we can't do anything,_ Willow continued to rant to herself in her mind.

Suddenly, something clicked in Willow brain, and she looked at Tara, then Buffy. _I could use a spell, get into Buffy's mind, and then help her back out. It should work._

She stared at Buffy for a moment, before she let the back of her mind take over. _That's not a good idea. You know first hand how bad mind spells are. Look at Tara._ Turning her head towards Tara, Willow shook her head. _Damn Glory and her brain sucking._

Willow knew Glory had to be destroyed, but her mind sited different reasons for why. Sure, the saving the world part was quite a bit, but she took a more personal approach to it. _She hurt Tara. Anyone who does that is a monster. But I can't hurt her. Only Buffy can do that._

Willow looked back over at Buffy. Nodding to herself with resolve, she looked straight ahead, not taking her eyes off the quick moving road in front of her. _I can do this. It's different. We need Buffy._

*End flashback*

* * *

_She hurt Tara. Anyone who does that is a monster._

God, what had she been thinking? She'd basically shut everything out the past few months beyond the magic. Her memories, her thoughts, everything was either magic or not important. And somehow, that included Tara. God, when had she turned so naïve?

And, meanwhile, the voice in the back of her brain had now made its way up to the front, taking hold of every one of her thoughts. _You're bad. Evil. A monster. And you enjoyed it!_

She felt the space around her shift again, but this time, she didn't end up in a flashback, but rather, she found herself back in her own room, stunned, and unable to think at all.

Looking up, she saw herself, sitting on the bed, just staring, longingly, at Tara.

"She's so beautiful. If there's one thing I'll never forget, it's her beauty. I did it before, but I'll never do it again," the older Willow spoke up, quietly.

"D-did she leave?" Willow asked, almost frightened of the answer.

"Yeah," the older Willow answered, though she knew that her counterpart could never know exactly what that 'yeah' meant.

"I-is that why you came back?" The younger Willow asked, once again dreading the answer.

"It's a part of it, yeah," the older Willow replied honestly.

"I-I guess I don't want to know the rest of it," the younger Willow surmised, looking sadly at her older self.

"I-I need to be going. I only have a few minutes left before the timeline returns to normal. I h-hope you don't forget this," the older Willow said after a few moments of silence.

"I-I don't think I ever will. Where will you go?" the younger Willow asked.

"I'm not sure. Good luck, though," the older Willow replied, as she headed towards the door. As she reached it, she looked back, and whispered; "You'll need it."

The younger Willow stood, dumbfounded, in the middle of the room, as she watched her counterpart slowly walk out the door. Suddenly, there was a sound, and time appeared to start again. Spinning her head back towards the doorway, the younger Willow saw no one. She ran towards it and looked out into the hallway, but still saw nothing.

_Well, she said she couldn't exist in this timeline. Perhaps she was being more literal than she let on,_ she reasoned, before turning back.

And that's when everything came back to her. The flashbacks, the feelings, the voice that was becoming ever present and loud in her mind. And it shook her to the bone.

That was all nerve racking and whatnot, but the real kicker, what really got Willow into a panic, what the flower in her hand. With a shriek, she threw her hand up, effectively throwing the flower onto the floor.

"W-Willow?" Came a strained, tired voice from the bed. "Are you ok?"

"I-I don't know," Willow replied, looking at her hands as they began to shake. Tears threatened to fall, but she somehow managed to keep them in check.

Tara sat up in the bed, looking over at Willow, concerned. She looked ok, beyond being a little choked up. She wasn't sure what to make of it. Deciding on a course of action, she got up, and started towards Willow.

Willow caught this, though, and quickly backed up, as the tears that threatened to fall a few moments ago now started. "No. D-don't come near me. I-I'm bad. I'm very, very bad."

A confused and startled Tara looked at Willow, and didn't know what do say, or do. That moment of indecision gave Willow her chance, and without a second thought, she bolted out of the room, in a flat out run, leaving Tara, dumbfounded, standing in the middle of the bedroom.

"Willow?"

* * *

**End Of Chapter 2**

* * *

_A/N: Well, that was pretty fun, actually. Took me about 3 hours total of working to finish it, and I think it was well worth the time spent. You can tell me otherwise, though!_

_Next up, I'm going to work on the next installment of 'BtVS: My Way!' Once again, it shouldn't be hard. Keep a lookout for it!_

_I've gotten into a music rush recently, as I've been listening to music almost non-stop the past week or so. And with that comes many song-fic ideas. I might look at making one or two quick ones while I work on my next project. If you're into that sort of thing, keep a lookout for it, too._

_With all that said, there's only one thing left. Happy reading!_


	3. Falling Apart

_A/N: (Insert lame 'here's chapter 3' message here)_

_After I finished the last chapter, I noticed a couple things were a little vague, and could have been interpreted a number of ways. Therefore, I'll clear them up right now._

_First off, at the very end, Tara's behavior could have been interpreted in two ways:_

_Willow never cast any spell_

_Willow did cast the spell_

_In fact, though, the second is correct. That will become a pretty large plot line in this chapter._

_Secondly, the other Willow's disappearance had really no explanation attached to it. In fact, she did just disappear from time, if you will. The best explanation I can come up with beyond that is that when the spell ended, it ended up killing the older Willow._

_On a different note, there might be some B/S interaction in the next few chapters, and perhaps beyond, so proceed at your own risk._

_Now, with that out of the way, you're now ready to go on and read chapter 3. Enjoy!_

Spoilers: Nothing really. As I've already done it, I'm not making another musical rip-off, so it's completely different.

Disclaimer: I don't think Joss et al. is dumb enough to waste his time on some lowly creature having fun with his world that he so obviously messed up, so I'm not going to say anything to save me from that. However, because I respect the owners of the site, I'd just like to mention that I got a lot of the information for my stories from .com/. Thank you guys for your wonderful transcripts, even if the fight descriptions suck! :)

Additional Disclaimer: An added 'thank you' to 'willowbabe' for helping me write this chapter. I swear, I ran out of a lot of ideas after the 2nd scene, so I must thank her for the assistance in the following few scenes. I came up with the ending all on my own, though (I'm so proud!)

Legend: There might be a few Tara and Willow thoughts. As always, they'll appear _in italics_.

* * *

**Flashback**

**By: David Armstrong AKA Leafsdude**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Falling Apart**

It was weird.

_Well, now, there's a wild, dangerous understatement_, Tara thought, still staring, mostly in shock towards the bedroom door.

She was very confused. Just a couple of hours ago, they were sharing chaste kisses and talking about 'turning each other on' in the Bronze. Suddenly she felt something very warm down _there_. _Well, she can certainly do that without even trying,_ she though, smiling.

Quickly, she turned serious again. What had happened? Did she perhaps miss something?

She thought back to a few weeks ago. She remembered there was a presence in the house that had the ability to possess them. _But then again, she didn't seem possessed. And it didn't seem to want to make the possessed person run away before. Besides, we cast it out…Or, well, she cast it out,_ Tara thought, recalling the events.

She then remembered even further back, about two or three years before, when spirits took over the Lowell house. _But the house doesn't feel possessed,_ Tara thought after focusing on the walls for a moment.

Suddenly, she was shocked out of her thoughts as the hallway light came on, flooding the area in front of her with a strong light.

Hopefully, she walked towards the door, wondering if she'd find a confused Willow walking up, wondering how she'd gotten down there in the first place.

Looking down the stairs, Tara saw no one, and once again started to get confused. _Perhaps something's found its way here, and has decided to haunt us, and possessed Willow, and turned on…_

Tara's thoughts were cut off, as she screeched when a hand landed on her shoulder. Looking over, she met Buffy's face.

"Oh, uh, Buffy. Hi, um, w-what are you doing up?" Tara asked, a little confused, not to mention out of breath. Perhaps Willow and she had been a little loud in there, and Buffy had grown a little agitated. Thinking back, though, Tara couldn't remember Willow ever even getting into bed, let alone them doing anything that could be classified as 'loud'.

"I-I heard the, um, front door open and close. I was going to, well, check it out," Buffy replied, a little nervous.

"The door opened?" Tara asked, confused. She'd been so caught up in her thoughts the past couple of minutes that she must have missed it.

"Yeah. Didn't you hear it?" Buffy asked. "M-maybe I just imagined it."

"I d-don't know," Tara replied, thinking. Sure, she could have been possessed, but if Willow wasn't, then it certainly could have been her going out. _And, _Tara thought, _that would be a bad thing._

Suddenly, Buffy looked over Tara's shoulder, giving the biggest grin Tara had seen since, well, before her mother died, at least.

"Hey, Willow! If you're naked, I don't care. Get out here," Buffy shouted towards the room. "I've seen you too many times to count, and Dawn's still sleeping. Besides, I may need your help."

It took a moment for Tara to reply, not only because Buffy's outburst had caught her off-guard, but also because the sheer volume of Buffy's voice had her ears ringing.

"Uh, she's not in there. And, she'd not naked," Tara replied. Involuntarily, she got a picture in her mind that caused the warmth to return. _Stop that! _ She shouted at herself mentally.

"She's not?" Buffy asked, confused. Since she'd been back, she'd rarely seen the two separated. Perhaps she missed something.

"No. She, um, ran out," Tara replied, returning to her thoughts. "I've been thinking possession, but so far, that hasn't added up."

"You've looked downstairs, right?" Buffy asked, almost jokingly.

Looking up, Tara sent a short glare the slayer's way. Another day or time, and she might have been laughing, but not today.

"No," Tara said, making it sound as though it was pretty obvious she hadn't. Turning, she made her way downstairs.

"Willow?" She said as she reached the bottom. She was expecting to find a number of things. Willow curled up on the couch, Willow getting a glass of juice from the kitchen, even Willow hiding in the closet, ready to leap out to scare the wits out of her.

"I told her I'd never fall for that again," Tara whispered to herself as she closed the door again.

"She's not here," she said a little louder towards Buffy.

Not getting a reply, she went back to where she'd left Buffy near the stairs to the basement. She'd grown a little impatient after waiting a moment while Buffy seemed to be contemplating something.

Now, as she reached the spot, upon which the slayer was no longer standing on, she heard some rustling coming from the basement.

"Buffy, you ok down there?" Tara shouted down.

"Yeah, just fine," Buffy replied, grunting as she reached the bottom of the stairs and started her way upward. Very quickly, Tara recognized the features of Spike in behind her.

"Here's our culprit. He opened the door," Buffy spelt out when she reached the top step. "And might I say, thank you very much. I was having such a good dream…" Buffy trailed off.

"What?" Spike shot back, catching the glares. "I was getting some things for my crypt."

"So you came here?" Buffy asked, annoyed. "And my stuff is not for sale."

"What, you think I came here to buy stuff off you like I'm at an afternoon garage sale?" Spike replied, disbelieving. "I steal things. I'm evil, remember? Or do I have to put a nametag that says 'I'm evil' on my jacket?"

Looking up at him, Buffy seemed to contemplate that. "Might actually be a good idea. I'll keep it in mind."

"Just remember, slayer, I'm not helping you lot because I like you," Spike replied, indignantly, "I'm helping you out so Nibblet is safe, and because I have nothing better to do."

Huffing, Spike walked past Tara and Buffy towards the door. Opening it, he paused for a second, before turning back.

"Wait a minute," he said, a little indignantly. "I've been down there since before Giles left. I'm not your culprit."

With that, he headed out the door without as much as a wave.

"Well, that was weird and annoying," Buffy said after a few moments. "Not to mention a complete and utter waste."

Expecting a similar comment from Tara, Buffy looked towards her. When her eyes fell on an empty space, she wildly looked around, unsure of why everyone was disappearing. Finally, her eyes fell upon Tara, who was leaning against the front door, looking out one of the small windows.

"Willow, where are you?" She whispered, desperately.

* * *

Willow had been running for what seemed like hours. Her feet were killing her, which was not surprising, since she was still in her slippers. Luckily, it was a pretty warm night, or else her pajamas would have provided little warmth to her already numb body.

Willow's mind, however, wasn't processing all this clearly. In fact, her mind wasn't processing much at all, which was a part of the reason why she'd ended up here; the Bronze. She was so distracted, she barely avoided a couple of people as she entered, and only when she realized that there was a wall in her way did she finally stop.

She looked around, half-confused, half-not caring where she was. She quickly recognized the pool table and took notice of the empty stage at the other end of the building.

At that moment, Willow's eyes, wandering against her will, landed on the balcony that was right above her. A place that just a few hours before had been the sight of a heated argument between herself and Tara.

*Flashback*

Willow was standing on the balcony, unsure of what to make of Tara's attitude. Did Tara perhaps doubt her abilities suddenly?

"Willow, you are using too much magic," Tara told her, losing her patience. "What do you want me to do, just, just sit back and keep my mouth shut?"

"Well, that'd be a good start," Willow replied sharply.

"If I didn't love you so damn much I would!" Tara replied after a moment, before storming off.

*End Flashback*

Willow wasn't sure what had just happened. Perhaps her brain was just going into overdrive, or perhaps the spell from a little while previous hadn't worn off yet. But whatever the case, she was feeling very bad. _I'm very bad. Evil. An evil child!_

If she hadn't been so blinded, had actually taken a second to stand back and look at what was going on, she would have realized that Tara was right. And perhaps what made her feel worse was that Tara was trying to help her, despite how hard that must have been for her. Tara had lived all her life in shadows, and being as bold as she had been the past few days was something that Willow certainly wasn't used to.

_Of course, now I've lost the right to that help,_ Willow thought to herself sadly.

She didn't know what she wanted to do. Crawl into a grave and die, or run back home begging for forgiveness that she knew she'd never get. However, for the moment, it seemed like all she could do is stand and mutter to herself over and over; "I'm bad."

And perhaps she was right. If she was, what could a bad person who wanted to be good do? To Willow, the only option was what she'd been doing: run.

And that's precisely what she did. She ran outside again, not caring who or, as the case may be, what she bumped into. She unconsciously knew where she was going, but her mind was still filled with that one thought. "I'm bad!" And that voice was only getting louder.

She turned about the 8th or 9th corner, and found herself at the place she knew she was headed for: the railway station.

She had no money. Hell, she didn't have anything beyond the small amount of clothes she was wearing. So, she decided that she had only one option. Magic.

She'd already done so many bad things with it, so it only seemed appropriate that it would take her out of town. How could that spell hurt? If anything, it would only help. She'd be gone forever. Tara could move on, forget her. Buffy could continue fighting the good fight, and perhaps die naturally and get the peace that she deserved without the distraction of watching over her so called best friend. And Xander could marry the girl of his dreams without worrying about his best friend since kindergarten disapproving.

Yes, leaving would seem to be the perfect solution. So, why wasn't she whipping up a spell?

_Isn't the problem that you think every spell won't hurt? _ Willow asked herself mentally. _Wouldn't Tara be heartbroken, unsure if you're alive or dead? And wouldn't Buffy be wandering around the cemeteries every night, hoping that you would appear and send the vampire that's got the upper hand on her into a broken tree branch? And wouldn't Xander be lost, having no one to talk to about every day things that Anya just didn't have any experience with?_

No, leaving wouldn't be the perfect solution. And the spell would be the worst thing she could do.

Didn't her older self say that Tara left? Perhaps it was Willow that 'sent' her away. Maybe her magicks got to be too much, and she ended up doing the unpardonable. If she had hurt Tara at all, then she would have been going against everything she'd believed in since she met the shy, blonde witch. And hadn't she already hurt Tara?

A shrill whistle brought Willow out of her thoughts, and as she watched the train pull in, she knew, running wasn't the answer. But if it wasn't, then what was?

* * *

Tara was in her room, just finishing putting on a heavy sweater and jeans, about to head out on what was likely going to be a tough search for Willow. She wasn't too worried about Willow's safety, but she knew that something was wrong, and the first step in correcting that was to find her.

So, she and Buffy were about to go out, unsure about what they were getting themselves into.

Walking towards the door, Tara heard something under her foot crunch. Lifting her foot, she saw the remnants of a flower underneath. "Oh, no," Tara said out loud, reaching down to pick it up.

"What?" Came a shout from downstairs. Most definitely Buffy's voice.

Looking the flower over a little, she called down; "I just stepped on a flower. It was very pretty, too. Hopefully Willow doesn't mind."

Giving one last look to the flower, Tara threw it into a garbage bin, and walked down the stairs, ready for a long night out on the town.

* * *

Spike had been walking around for at least an hour, and there were still no bad vampires or demons for him to pummel. He was starting to get restless, not to mention hungry. If it weren't for the chip he had, he'd probably not even be there.

_Then again, if it weren't for the soddin' thing, Buffy might have already staked me,_ Spike thought.

Walking down the street, he passed the railway station. "Perfect," Spike said to himself as he noticed the train. "Always some baddies on the train. Perhaps I can find someone to thrash."

Walking towards the station, he quickly noticed something wasn't quite right. As he got closer, he found out exactly what that was.

"Red!" Spike shouted, half to get her attention, and half out of surprise. Perhaps she and Buffy had announced a sudden patrol that he was unaware of? "What are you doing here? I would have thought you'd be spending this time with your Bird."

Walking up to her, Spike stood beside her, a little upset. He'd been helping them for the whole summer, and he'd done it willingly. The least they could have done was inform him when they were going on a patrol.

"Red, what are you doing out here?" Spike asked once more. To his surprise, she didn't even acknowledge his presence, and seemed to keep staring at something. Following her gaze, Spike saw set of steps leading into the train car currently resting in front of them.

"What, did someone hear about a new big bad coming on a train today?" Spike tried again, keeping his eyes locked on Willow's face. Still no expression, no sign that she even noticed he was there.

"Would you bloody talk to me already?" Spike finally exploded. Once again, he got no response. Without thinking, he swung his hand, which ended up hitting an invisible barrier. Of course, that didn't stop the chip from activation.

"Ahhh!" Spike screeched. Unsurprisingly, Willow still didn't flinch. "Soddin' scoobies."

With that, Spike walked off. There was no one coming off the trains, and he'd gotten fairly tired of Willow's charade. _Be better off looking for another spot to set up shop._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Buffy and Tara were heading down Main Street, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, and, of course, Willow.

Heading into the Espresso Pump, Tara took a quick look at the tables while Buffy walked up to the front desk.

"Hey," she said, getting the attention of one of the waiters. "Have you seen this girl here today?" She asked, showing a picture of Willow.

"No, ma'am," he replied after taking a quick look at the picture and shaking his head. "Sorry."

"That's okay," Tara assured as she walked back over.

Looking back at her, Buffy couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend. She'd heard from Dawn that something had happened during the party between the pair. She wouldn't give her specifics, but apparently, it was pretty bad. So, Buffy had figured that Tara was feeling a little down on herself. Perhaps she was who caused Willow to run off, and she just didn't want to admit it.

"It's okay," Buffy tried to reassure her. "We'll find her, and I'm sure she'd okay."

"I-I know, but," Tara paused, giving a meaningful look at Buffy. "If something's going on, I'm not sure what we're going to do."

"We'll research, and solve it, and go on," Buffy replied, confidently. "It's what we always do."

"Right," Tara replied with false hope. "Maybe we should, um, split up. I'll go this way, you go that, and we'll meet up in an hour and see what we find."

Nodding to her, Buffy turned to walk the way Tara had pointed.

Tara, meanwhile, watched her walk off, before starting her own journey. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she'd gotten a sudden feeling that she had to find Willow on her own. And she rarely ignored her feelings.

Buffy was getting frustrated.

She'd just walked into the Bronze, and asked around to see if Willow was there. A couple people said they'd seen her near the stairs to the balcony a few minutes before, but when she checked it out, there was no Willow.

"Excuse me," Buffy asked someone walking by. "Have you seen this girl here recently?"

When the guy shook his head, Buffy groaned before smiling and thanking him. "I hope Tara's having more success_._"

"More success?" Came a voice behind her. "You guys are slaying solo now? And without me, to boot? Do you guys have a death wish now or something?"

Turning towards Spike, Buffy couldn't help but reply smartly, "No, but I'm starting to think you might."

Holding his hands up, he backed up, "Now, now, slayer. I'm just saying," he said, defensively. Then, curiosity got the better of him. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. Willow ran off, and…" Buffy started before Spike cut her off.

"Oh, Red. Yeah, she was, um, at the railway station," Spike said, as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. "She didn't even seem to notice me there. I know she hates me, but she'd usually give me a good insult or two, but she didn't even do me that favour."

"Thanks," Buffy said after a moment.

"No problem," Spike replied, grabbing a cigarette. "So, should we go get her?"

"No," Buffy replied, surprising herself as well as Spike. "Tara will find her. She wanted us to split up for a reason. Now I know why."

Shrugging, Spike just walked off. "Suit yourself."

* * *

Tara had been wandering around for about 20 minutes, and she'd still seen nothing out of the ordinary. And, of course, no Willow.

Walking down the street, she reached a corner, and got a sudden urge to turn onto the other street. Once again, not one to discount her feelings, she turned, and began walking down.

After about 5 minutes, she reached a dead end, and looked around. All she saw was lots of grass, and a railway station.

_The railway station? Why would anyone go here?_ Tara asked herself, squinting at the front platform that was just barely in her line of sight.

As she looked closer, she noticed something familiar. Red hair.

"Willow!" Tara shouted.

_I could go on, and hide under a seat, _Willow thought, _and, if I get caught, then I'll just follow the tracks to wherever they lead._

Looking at the train, Willow began to move, but then held back. _But-but if I leave, how could I ever come back?_

This was her home, and she didn't want to leave it, no matter the consequences.

Willow had been debating these two thoughts the past few hours, and still hadn't come up with a definitive answer. Should she stay, or should she go?

She'd been so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice another group of passengers arriving, nor did she notice Spike come up to her, or the feeling of magic in the pit of her stomach.

Nor did she hear the footsteps coming from behind her. Or the hands landing on her shoulders, holding her in place, even if she wasn't moving. She didn't even notice the beautiful face appear in front of her face.

Suddenly, feeling began to fill her once more, and she finally noticed her surroundings once more. In turn, she also noticed something clamped hard on her mouth.

"Yikes!" Willow screeched, jumping back and out of the death grip. Looking towards the offending party, she almost leaped out of her boots.

"Tara!" Willow screeched again, unsure what to make of the sudden turn of events.

Tara just eyed Willow, tilting her head slightly. "Willow, are you okay?"

Willow shook her head adamantly. "N-no, I-I…"

As Willow began to sob, Tara walked up to her, unable to watch her seemingly put herself through hell. At Willow's raised hands, and startled step back, Tara paused, unsure what to make of the situation.

"Tell me what's wrong," Tara said, a little unsteadily. Willow had rarely been secretive with her. She'd hold back some big things, sure, but Tara did as well. It just wasn't like Willow to not let her help.

"I-I don't know if I can," Willow replied through her tears truthfully. She just wanted to go now, jump on that train and leave, but something, some invisible force, was holding her right in the spot she was standing in.

Suddenly, Willow had a moment of clarity that almost shocked her. _If you don't tell her, she'll never know, and she'll never get over me._

"I-I hurt you, Tara," Willow admitted, ashamedly. "I-I didn't think, and I hurt you, and I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to, and-and I didn't want to."

Tara couldn't do anything but stare. None of this made sense. It sounded like Willow, granted she was very upset and feeling guilty, but she was herself, more or less.

Then it clicked. The flower. It looked like something she'd passively read about a few months ago. It was something like, Lyle's Butter or Lefty's Brother. _Oh, Lethe's Bramble!_

And immediately, she understood. Too well, in fact. Stumbling backwards, Tara didn't know what to think. How _could_ she?

Looking at her, she considered the possibilities. Did she accidentally do it? But that was unlikely. She was very careful, and she rarely made errors with magic. Hell, even Tara had messed up more spells since they'd met than Willow.

But if she did it purposely, then why was she so ashamed now? Did something happen? Was it something she did to protect herself?

Thinking about that, Tara didn't think that was possible. What could she have done to cause Willow to have to protect herself?

Meanwhile, Willow was contemplating what she should do. It seemed pretty obvious, though.

"I-I'll go. I'm sure you guys don't want me around," Willow said, quietly walking towards the train. "I-I'll call, and have you guys send my stuff…"

"No," Tara cut off. She may not have known much, but she still knew one thing. "I-I don't know what to think, or-or if I can be around you much, but I still know one thing. I love you, Willow. You-you can't leave me."

Looking up, Willow didn't know if her hearing was doing her justice. "I-I love you, too."

"B-Buffy's waiting for us," Tara continued, a little distractedly. "W-we should go."

"Okay," Willow replied, a little hesitantly. She began to walk, before turning back, feeling very vulnerable, and small. "A-are you going to leave me?"

"I-I…" Tara paused, unsure exactly what she should say. _Should I stay?_ "I think we need some space."

Willow nodded, taking it for face value. At least Tara wasn't telling her to get out of town. She might still have a chance, and even if she didn't deserve it, she wasn't about to blow it again.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

_A/N: Well, that's pretty hard to write. I hope it doesn't seem to lame in parts. I promise that everything negative in this chapter will be rectified in the next couple, and then everything will be good. I've got a very surprising ending in store for chapter 5, though._

_Anyway, I'm going back to BtVS: My Way now, so wish me luck on that. Once again, if you want the outline, let me know, and I'll send it out to you._

_That's about all. Thanks, and happy reading!_


	4. Anybody Got A Wrench?

_ A/N: Hello all, once more. I'm back!_

_This chapter will be all about climbing. That is, out of the massive hole I've dug myself. Don't worry, I'll get out of it, but first, I've got to dig a little more._

_If you've read the previous 3 chapters, there shouldn't be anything to explain here. If you haven't read them, DO IT NOW! Thanks. :)_

_Now, without further ado; chapter 4!_

Spoilers: Perhaps a little bit from the later season 6 episodes. Still nothing major, though.

Disclaimer: I don't think Joss et al. is dumb enough to waste his time on some lowly creature having fun with his world that he so obviously messed up, so I'm not going to say anything to save me from that. However, because I respect the owners of the site, I'd just like to mention that I got a lot of the information for my stories from Thank you guys for your wonderful transcripts, even if the fight descriptions suck! :)

Legend: A few thoughts around by different characters. As always, they'll appear _in italics_.

* * *

**Flashback****  
By: David Armstrong, AKA Leafsdude**

**Chapter 4: Anybody Got A Wrench?**

* * *

Buffy was walking home later on, ready for a Scooby study session. She wasn't sure what to expect when she ran into Tara again.

_She mentioned possession_, Buffy thought, thinking back to everything Tara had told her before the pair went looking for Willow. _Maybe something else made its way back with me, and it's been hiding all this time_.

Shaking the thought, Buffy focused on the side walk once more.

_Don't think dead thoughts. Don't think dead thoughts_, Buffy thought to herself.

Those thoughts were just overpowering for her though. A white room was mostly what she remembered, but there were other little things. Things she would only, in her mind, find in heaven. Her mother and father getting along as they had before she was called, even a boyfriend that was nothing more than a typical college male.

She missed that place, but Buffy knew, for at least the moment, her place was here. She'd just have to try to deal with these thoughts. It was becoming increasingly difficult, though, and she didn't know if she was completely there yet.

As she neared her house, she noticed a couple walking up ahead towards it. Buffy shook off her thoughts when she recognized Willow and Tara, and went up to greet the pair, unsure of what to expect. When she got there, she was surprised there was no contact between the pair.

"Hey, guys," Buffy said, a little cheerily. After the 3 had stared at each other for a moment, Buffy grabbed Willow into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Willow replied through Buffy's shoulder, though it wasn't very convincing.

"Well, what are we waiting for," Buffy said, letting go of Willow, and walking ahead. "Lets go research this thing and nip it in the bud!"

"Buffy," Tara called, in her mothering tone. This caused Buffy to stop. "Th-there's nothing to research."

Turning back around, Buffy looked at Tara for a moment. "You mean; you figured it out? Well, that's...that's good."

"It's more complicated than that," Tara replied, sadly.

Looking over at Willow, Buffy noticed she was close to tears, and it didn't look like she'd been dry for long.

"D-did I miss something?" Buffy asked, cautiously.

"I'm-I'm moving out," Tara managed to say. She was also barely holding back the tears, Buffy noted.

"Ha, ha," Buffy replied, a little sarcastically. She didn't really believe it at first, but then, it all seemed too real again. She stared at the two in shock. "You're not joking?"

Instead of answering, Willow just ran into the house. Tara, meanwhile, just dropped her head and followed, leaving Buffy standing, staring at empty space.

_They can't split up_, Buffy thought, desperately. _They're...they're so perfect for each other. And they've been so happy for so long. It-it can't end!_

Looking towards the house, she sighed. "But what can I do?"

* * *

Up in her room, Dawn woke with a start, unsure of where she was for the moment. Once she was aware of her surroundings, she got up to investigate what had gotten her up.

Walking down the stairs, Dawn decided to head to the kitchen to get a drink first. As she reached the bottom steps, though, a muffled sound from the living room caused her to change her mind, as she approached the doorway cautiously.

"Willow!" Dawn shouted, jumping back as she saw Willow standing right around the corner.

"I blew it," Willow muttered, looking up at Dawn, though seemingly not completely comprehending her presence.

"What?" Dawn asked. Staring at Willow, Dawn shook her head, trying to knock the cobwebs of sleep out, hoping that was all that what was wrong.

"I-I came back, and-and tried to fix things, but-but it didn't work," Willow continued to mutter, as a look of understanding and regret flowed through her face.

"What?" Dawn asked, this time sure her hearing wasn't doing her justice. That or she was still asleep and dreaming.

Sitting down slowly into a chair, Willow just stared forward, seemingly looking through the wall.

"W-what's going on?" Dawn asked, utterly confused. Willow just continued staring, though, apparently not hearing her. "Where's Tara?"

At that, Willow did look up, meeting Dawn's eyes. Dawn was shocked when she noticed tears there. "She's gone."

"What?" Dawn screeched, disbelieving. "What do you mean?"

Looking back down, Willow didn't answer. Instead, she looked at the wall once more, not hearing Dawn's question.

Dawn thought for a minute, unsure of what she'd just heard. Did that mean what she thought it did? Was Tara...?

"No," Dawn said aloud, shaking her head, and heading up the stairs. On her way, she didn't even register Buffy entering the house as she ran upstairs.

Reaching the top, she instantly threw open the slightly ajar door to Willow and Tara's room. Walking in, she stopped and sigh with relief.

"Tara," Dawn said, causing Tara to stand up straight, her back turned to Dawn. "I-I was worried. Willow said..."

Dawn trailed off, as she caught sight of the suitcase on the bed. "W-what's going on?"

"I-I have to," Tara whispered, looking at Dawn with tears evident in her eyes. "Will…We need to have a bit of space."

Tara's voice sounded like she wasn't sure, though. Dawn just stared in shock, unsure what to think.

"W-why?" Dawn asked, not really wanting to understand.

"I-It's complicated, Dawnie," Tara replied between sniffles as she continued to put things away.

Looking at Tara, Dawn didn't comprehend right away. Then, she turned around in the doorway.

"Why do you guys do this to me?" Dawn muttered angrily, walking briskly away.

At the bottom of the stairs, she ran into Buffy, who looked at her with sympathy.

"I-I don't understand it either," Buffy said quietly, looking up the stairs, before turning towards where Willow was still sitting. "They were so happy. I don't know what could have happened."

"I showed up," Dawn said, sadly.

"D-don't say that," Buffy scolded. "What ever it is, it wasn't you."

"But, but before I showed up, I remember, you guys were always happy," Dawn said. "The-the memories I have from before, they were always happy."

"We were young then," Buffy replied, soothingly. "Things change. Life happens."

Looking at Buffy, Dawn just shook her head, walking towards the open doorway. She stood just outside, staring at the stars. "Why does it have to happen to me?" She whispered to herself angrily.

* * *

It seemed like hours later to Tara.

In reality, it had been only a matter of minutes, as she called a taxi, packed her suitcase, and walked down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, she saw Buffy, who still wore the same confused and disbelieving look she'd seen before she walked into the house. Raising her eyebrows at Tara, Buffy seemed to silently ask her if she was sure.

In response, Tara shook her head, but continued to walk out the door, still unsure of exactly where she would go.

Reaching the doorway, she saw an upset Dawn standing there, and dropped her stuff.

Dawn gave her a glare, turning around and back into the house. Sighing, Tara bent down to pick up her belongings again. However, the last voice she ever expected to hear at that moment spoke up.

"D-Dawn, don't," Willow said quietly, still sitting in the same chair. "She…We need to do this."

"Why?" Dawn shouted, staring at Willow in disbelief. "Why do 'we'..."

"Dawn!" Willow exclaimed, tiredly and angrily. Looking at her eyes, Tara noticed they seemed to have a fiery tint to them, almost like her hair. It quickly disappeared, though. "It's...It's not her fault."

Looking down at the ground, Dawn tentatively nodded, and turned back to Tara. Walking up to her, she threw her arms around her tightly, letting a tear or two fall.

"Be-be careful," she told her. "I'll watch her for you."

"Thanks," Tara said, nodding. Breaking the embrace, she turned to leave as she heard the taxi honk. Turning back one last time, she whispered, so quietly it was inaudible to everyone but Dawn. "I-I love you, Willow."

Watching Tara walk out, Dawn just stared after her, not sure what to think.

* * *

Sitting in their living room a few minutes later, Buffy and Dawn just looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

Willow had gone upstairs right after Tara left, so the two were sitting alone, with nothing to say. No words could describe what they were feeling.

"Everything's so messed up," Dawn finally said, looking towards the stairs.

"It'll get better," Buffy tried to reassure both of them.

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked, not believing her.

"It has to," Buffy replied, turning her head towards the stairs, too.

"How can they fix this?" Dawn asked, looking at Buffy.

"Love," Buffy replied quietly. "And a wrench might become handy, too."

Staring at Buffy, Dawn let a small laugh escape, before frowning once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Willow was lying face down on her bed. She kept thinking she was finally out of tears, but then more came, and she couldn't think about anything but the emptiness in the bed, and in her arms.

Lifting her head, Willow looked towards the ceiling.

"Why'd you come back today? Why not last week?" Willow asked to no one in particular. "Why'd you wait until now?"

Willow didn't have the answer, though, as she put her head down again.

A knock on the door startled her slightly. She didn't get up, or say anything. As she expected, the door just opened.

"I was just going to head into bed again," Dawn spoke up, as she closed the door behind her. "Thought you could use a little bit of company."

"It's not her fault," Willow said through the pillow. She didn't want Dawn and Tara's relationship to suffer because of her.

"Then whose is it?" Dawn asked quietly.

"Mine," Willow replied simply. "Always mine."

"Oh," Dawn replied, confused. Suddenly she noticed something strange. The lamp on the table was floating slightly, wobbling.

Suddenly, the lamp flung towards Dawn, causing her to duck, just barely getting out of the way.

The sound startled Willow, who quickly sat up, not sure what had happened. Noticing the lamp, and a slightly cowering Dawn, she got up quickly, walking over.

"What was that?" Willow asked, confused.

Buffy ran into the room and looked around, also confused.

"Dawn!" Hurrying over, Buffy looked her over. "Are you alright?"

"I-I think I'm fine," Dawn replied, still a little shaken. "I-it just flew at me."

"Scooby meeting," Buffy announced, getting up.

* * *

"Well, this is just unprecedented," Giles said, annoyed, his fatigue evident behind his glasses. "A meeting at 2 O'clock in the morning? I don't see the reason why we can't wait until after we've all had a good sleep."

"Giles, this could be serious," Buffy said. "And who knows what is doing this. I-it could be some invisible person again. No way am I sleeping in a house with an invisible person."

Huffing, Buffy crossed her arms.

"Well, our place has a spare room, if you'd like to come over," Xander said, giving a yawn to help Giles' point.

"And miss out on loud orgasms? No way!" Anya replied loudly. She wasn't too thrilled about the meeting, but she wasn't feeling tired either.

"Hon, please," Xander replied, giving her an awkward grin.

"Okay, okay," Giles finally said, holding his hands up. "Let's just get this out of the way so we can get some well needed, um, rest."

"I'm staying beside my invisible person theory," Buffy said, looking at Giles. "Anything we can do to prove it?"

"Uh, n-none that I can think of," Giles replied, taking his glasses off and wiping them. "A-an invisible person is still corporeal, so the best idea might be a-a physical trap."

"Okay, what do we do?" Dawn replied, excitedly.

"You're not doing anything," Buffy replied sternly.

"But it attacked me," Dawn replied. "I think I deserve a shot at it."

"It seemed to be focusing on you, so it might not be safe for you," Buffy replied, sighing.

"Yeah, but it's safe for you," Dawn replied sarcastically.

Shaking her head, Buffy turned back to Giles. "Any particular ideas?"

"W-well, since it's probably going to be watching you whenever you're in the house, it-it might be best to make a magical trap," Giles replied. "I-I can give you a few spells that should do a good job."

"Okay," Buffy replied half-heartedly. Leaning closer to Giles, she whispered; "I'm not sure if Willow's up for that."

Nodding, Giles looked at the group. "I'll come over and do it. I'm sure you three have had a hard day. It's not too difficult, and one person could probably complete it alone."

Lifting her head for a moment to look at Giles, Willow nodded, before returning her eyes to the ground.

"Well, then that's settled," Anya said, standing up. "C'mon, Xander. Let's go, um, rest!"

Looking at Buffy, then the rest of the group, Xander winced, and then nodded. "Okay, hon."

* * *

The next morning, Dawn and Buffy got up early to check out the trap that Giles had set up. There was nothing, so they walked into the kitchen.

"Do you really think it's an invisible person?" Dawn asked, looking towards where Giles had set the trap.

"I-I don't know," Buffy replied. "I hope not!"

"Hey," Willow announced her presence, entering the room.

"Hey. How're ya this morning?" Buffy asked softly.

"I-I'm doing a little better, thanks," Willow lied, as fresh tears tried to reach the surface.

Taking Willow's slightly trembling hands, Buffy looked into her eyes. "You guys will be okay. Just give it some time."

"I-I don't know," Willow replied, shaking her head. "I-I feel like I've already lived two lifetimes in the past few hours."

Giving Buffy another tear-filled look, Willow got up, and headed back for the stairs.

Dawn looked at Buffy, before getting up. "I-I think I should try to talk to her."

Nodding her approval, Dawn got up, following Willow's path up the stairs. However, once she reached the foot of the stairs, she found she couldn't walk up.

"Buffy!" Dawn shouted, bringing Buffy running over, making it in a matter of moments.

"What?" Buffy asked, looking around. Grabbing her arm, Dawn shoved it towards where the invisible barrier seemed to be.

"Oww!" Buffy shouted, pulling her hand back, giving it a look. "What was that?"

"I-I'm not sure," Dawn said, running her hands over the apparent blockade. "But whatever it is, it seems to be after Willow now."

Looking at Dawn, Buffy then raised her head. "WILLOW!"

At the top of the stairs, Willow looked down, confused. "What?"

Putting their hands on the barrier, Willow gulped. "Umm, what are you guys doing?"

"It's a barrier of some sort," Buffy said, as Willow cautiously made her way towards them.

Putting her hands on where the barrier appeared to be located, Willow shuddered. "It-it's magical."

"Damn!" Buffy exclaimed. "T-then it could be able to unarm our trap."

Whispering a few short words, Willow took her hands off the barrier, and walked through.

"There, gone," she said, walking into the kitchen.

Following Willow, Buffy and Dawn stared at her in a bit of shock.

"What?" Willow asked, looking up at them. Turning towards the fridge, she raised her hand, flinging the door open, just barely missing Buffy.

"Willow!" Buffy shouted, shocked.

"What do you want?" Willow shouted back, meeting Buffy's eyes with an annoyed expression on her face. It quickly disappeared, as Willow's eyes went wide.

"Will, what's going on?" Buffy asked, softly.

"It-it was me," Willow said in realization, and a small bit of disgust. "The lamp, the barrier. They were both me."

"What?" Dawn asked, looking at Willow with a confused expression.

"I did it," Willow said. When the expressions didn't change, she sighed shakily. "I-I should tell you everything."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tara was sitting in her dorm room. She wasn't going to school there anymore, but it was still being paid for by her. It was the only place she felt she could go, and not feel bad. She felt bad enough already.

Staring at the wall, Tara noticed all the pictures of each other she and Willow had put up.

One from the Sunnydale Fall Fair, when they'd both won large stuffed teddy bears from the ring-toss game. Of course, they'd given the one they'd won to the other, so the picture had them both shoving their bears into the other's arm, a wide smile on both of their faces.

Another from a scooby meeting. The two of them were just staring at each other, content smiles on their faces, hand-in-hand.

That one was Tara's favourite. But now, she didn't know what to do.

_I have to get out of here_, Tara thought, getting up, she walked over to the phone.

"Hello, Sunnydale Airport? Yes, I'd like to reserve a seat for a flight to London, England."

* * *

Buffy and Dawn were staring at Willow in shock.

"I-I don't know what to say," Buffy finally said, breaking the silence. "Except that."

"Th-that's better than what I expected," Willow replied sadly.

"W-we should let Giles know," Dawn said, quietly. "He's going crazy looking for something that doesn't exist."

"I-I'll do that," Buffy replied, getting up and hitting the speed-dial button marked 'Giles'.

"Hey, Giles," Buffy said once he'd picked up.

"Buffy, is everything okay?" Giles asked, worried. "Did you..."

"We're fine, and we've figured out what's going on," Buffy cut him off, walking out of the kitchen.

"You did? Well, that's good," Giles replied, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Not completely," Buffy countered, unhappily.

"What? Is something wrong?" Giles asked, once more concerned.

"I-I'd think yes," Buffy replied. "I-I think Willow's magic is getting out of control. And I mean that literally."

"What do you mean? Why do you think this now?" Giles asked, confused. Sure, he'd seen it coming, but it seemed like he was the only one.

"She's our 'invisible person'," Buffy revealed. "Giles, she's the one that caused the lamp to almost hit Dawn, and just a few minutes ago, she put a barrier up on the stairs, and then after the used magic to take it down, she seemed to lose it completely. She almost flung the refrigerator door right into my face."

"Dear Lord!" Giles exclaimed.

"And that's not the worst," Buffy said sadly. "Apparently, she'd done something last night. She took memories from Tara. That's why she left."

There was a moment's pause, before Giles spoke. "This was something I feared. I'm sorry, Buffy, but I'm going to need to do something, and you're not going to like it."

"If it helps Willow, I'll let you do anything," Buffy replied sincerely, looking into the room where Willow and Dawn were sitting, staring at each other awkwardly.

"I-I'm heading back to London," Giles said.

"You're..." Buffy started, before Giles cut her off.

"Let me finish," He said sharply. "I know of a Wiccan coven there that has dealt with people like Willow. They've been known to put heavy dark magic users back into society safely and successfully. If anyone would be able to help her, it would be done."

Pausing a moment, looking at Willow once more, she turned back to the phone. "We should ask her. But Giles, if she wants to go, she goes."

"I hope she wants to go, then," Giles said.

* * *

Willow had packed her bags the next morning quickly, and was now waiting right outside the front door for Giles.

He was supposed to be by in a matter of minutes, and their plane was set to arrive within a couple of hours. She was nervous, but a little hopeful. Perhaps she'd at least be able to fix her life up a little bit. She remembered her older self, how she seemed to be in control of everything. Perhaps this was a continuous loop that she couldn't stop?

But then, there was Tara. Was she really gone for good? She'd tried to call her, phoning everywhere she could think of, to let her know what she was doing. She hoped it might have been enough, but she couldn't find her.

_Maybe she'd left town?_ Willow didn't count that possibility out.

As she thought that, Giles pulled up, and Willow picked up her bags. "Hello, Giles."

"Willow," Giles replied in a friendly tone, nodding towards her. "Let me get your bags."

A few minutes later, the pair hit the road.

* * *

Tara sat in the airport terminal waiting for her plane, asking herself if she was doing the right thing for the millionth time.

_What if something happens to Willow, and I'm in Europe with no one knowing how to contact me?_ She wondered. She needed her space, though, and even in her dorm room, it was all Willow. It would always be Willow here.

Tara had only packed her essentials. Everything else was still in the dorm, sitting there for someone to stumble upon and throw out.

* * *

At the other end of the airport, Giles and Willow had walked in, and were checking in their stuff and confirming their seat on the plane.

"So now what?" Willow asked, a little nervous.

"We wait for the plane, Willow," Giles said simply.

"Right, I knew that," Willow replied.

The two stood in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do.

"Maybe we should sit down?" Giles asked, looking at Willow.

"Okay," Willow replied, walking over towards the seats.

"Hey," Willow said, trying to get the attention of a woman, whose bag was sitting on a seat. "Can you move your bag? There aren't any other seats, and my feet…"

Actually finally looking up, Willow trailed off. "Tara?"

* * *

**End Of Chapter 4**

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's done. I know I said this one would end happy, but I've already got the next couple of chapters figured out, and in order for it all to work, I had to do this. Trust me it won't last all that much longer._

_I'll probably work on either that, or another chapter of "BtVS: My way" now. Plus, the next chapter of "Superman" that I'm working with my muse, Tiff AKA Willowbabe, on, is now done, so I'll be working on the next part of that, too. I'm a busy man now! I should get time on the weekend to do those, too, so keep a look out for more fun stuff!_

_So, until then, happy reading!_


	5. Coming Together

_ A/N: I'm back again!_

_I'm just going to get this out of the proverbial hole, and then go back to my other story. I think you'd all like it that way, anyway. :)_

_Anyway, all the angst is over after this chapter. That is, for this 'saga' of the story. There's still going to be some down the road, but none of the W/T variety. :)_

_Just to warn you, there's an extremely sappy and old song alert for this chapter, though it's not a song fic, per se. You'll see what I mean in the story. ;)_

_On that note, go and read the story! I demand you!  
_

Spoilers: Once again, a little warning if you haven't seen any season 6 episodes. If you don't care too much about spoilers, then it's probably safe for you to read on.

Disclaimer: I don't think Joss et al. is dumb enough to waste his time on some lowly creature having fun with his world that he so obviously messed up, so I'm not going to say anything to save me from that. However, because I respect the owners of the site, I'd just like to mention that I got a lot of the information for my stories from Thank you guys for your wonderful transcripts, even if the fight descriptions suck! :)

Added Disclaimer: Bon Jovi owns "I'll Be There For You". All rights belong to him; I'm just using it because it seems to fit the plans I have for this chapter pretty nicely. So please, no suing. :)

Legend: As always, thoughts appear _in italics_. There will be few in this chapter, though. Song lyrics will appear **in bold**, as per usual.

* * *

**Flashback****  
By: David Armstrong, AKA Leafsdude**

**Chapter 5: Coming Together**

* * *

"Tara?" Willow said, looking at the blonde in confusion and sadness.

Tara's head didn't rise, however, as she continued to look at her shoes. There were no indications that she was even aware of another presence around her.

As Willow took a tentative step forward, her breath caught when Tara looked up, snapped out of her trance, and met Willow's eyes with her own.

"Willow?" Tara squeaked out, looking up embarrassed.

"What's going on?" Willow asked, looking at Tara, then her bag in bewilderment. _She's leaving._

Following Willow's gaze, Tara looked at the bag she'd packed quickly that morning, and then down at her feet.

"I-I, uh," Tara tried, before standing, and grabbing up her bag. "I d-don't know anymore."

With that, Tara ran off towards the exit, leaving Willow in her confusion.

Plopping herself down on the seat, she almost jumped when her eyes met Giles'.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" He asked, giving a sympathetic look to Willow.

"I-I can't," Willow replied, not moving as she entered full babble-mode. "If I do, I'll miss the plane, and then we'll have to stay here another day, and who knows what will happen in a day, and I'll have to explain it to Buffy and Dawn and Xander and Anya...Well, maybe not Anya..."

"Willow, just go after her," Giles said. As Willow attempted to object again, he gave her a hard look, and continued. "We can catch the next plane. You probably won't be able to catch the next 'Tara'."

Speechless, Willow just stared at Giles for a minute, before she got up, and quickly ran off in the same direction Tara went off in.

As she tried to trace the steps, Willow wondered if she'd ever find Tara. _She could be on a plane to anywhere by now. Maybe she's off to France or Italy or who knows where..._

Stopping, Willow caught sight of Tara in the airport coffee shop.

* * *

**I guess this time you're really leaving,  
I heard your suitcase say goodbye.  
And as my broken heart lies bleeding,  
You say true love, it's suicide.**

Sitting in the coffee shop, Tara listened to the lyrics playing on the speakers. She couldn't help but release a bitter laugh at how much the song related to her situation.

Tara wasn't sure what she should do now. Her brain told her to take the plane and forget about what happened, but her heart told her to go back to Willow. As it was, neither had yet won over her legs, and it didn't seem like either ever would.

Looking out towards the hallway, Tara almost jumped, as she caught sight of Willow, who was looking in another direction. Looking around frantically, Tara found no where to go. Sighing, she dropped her head, hoping that Willow wouldn't notice her.

Lifting her head slightly, Tara looked back over, and let out a breath of relief when she saw that there was no one standing there anymore. Turning back around, she almost jumped when she saw Willow.

**You say you've cried a thousand rivers,  
And now you're swimming for the shore.  
You left me drowning in my tears,  
And you won't save me anymore.**

"S-sorry," Willow apologized quietly.

Shaking her head, Tara tried to reply. "N-n-no, it was my fault. I-I should..."

"Why are you here," Willow asked.

Tara was caught by the bluntness of the question, and took a few moments to answer.

"I-I don't know anymore," Tara responded, just as she had earlier.

"W-well, what were you here for?" Willow pushed gently, though she feared the answer.

"My mother, she, umm, when she was young, she knew a lot of people," Tara replied, unable to meet Willow in the eyes as she did so. "B-but there was always one she talked about above everyone else. I-I've never met her, but I know where she is, a-and mom said that if I ever had the chance, I should go there."

Finally willing herself to look up, Tara looked at Willow, who was momentarily unable to speak.

Dropping her head back down, Tara thought hard. _I-I should go, but I don't think I can anymore_.

"I-I'm not going, though," Tara said, just barely audible to Willow.

"Yes, you are," Willow finally spoke up after a long silence.

The reply caught Tara off guard, and caused her head to once more shoot up. _At this rate, I'm going to get whiplash before I get out of here_.

Looking at Willow curiously, Tara saw nothing but her 'Resolve Face', and couldn't come up with a response.

"I don't know if I can anymore," Tara said sadly. "I had it all figured out and now, it doesn't make sense anymore."

Sitting down across from Tara, Willow looked at her stubbornly.

"You need some time away from here," Willow reasoned, unsure if she really wanted to do this. "You need time away from me. Whether it be for a short time or...A-and you should meet this person. Don't make me stop you."

"But..." Tara tried to argue, but couldn't get beyond that, as Willow's stare intensified. "Are you sure?"

"N-no," Willow replied honestly. "But it's not my choice. Nothing you do is my choice. I made that mistake already; I'm not making it again."

**Pray to God you give me one more chance, girl.**

Tara nodded, and turned her attention back to the music that was playing. _I don't know if I can_.

**I'll be there...**

The music suddenly stopped, as a voice came over the intercom; "Flight 474 to London, stopping at New York now boarding..."

Simultaneously, Willow and Tara got up.

"That's my plane," they both said in unison.

The two raised an eyebrow at the other, unsure of what to make of this new revelation.

Finally, after a moment's contemplation, Tara let a small, somewhat uncertain grin reach at one corner of her mouth.

"W-w-we should go," she said hesitantly, feeling like she was back in college, talking to Willow one-on-one for the first time again. "Giles might have a fit."

"I-I don't think so," Willow replied. "He wasn't being himself when I left him. He was being all philosophical and insightful. I'm not sure I want to go back."

"Where are you two going, anyway?" Tara asked when she realized she hadn't asked.

"Council stuff," Willow said, half-lying. She didn't want to tell the whole story to Tara. At least, not yet.

Reaching the gate where Giles was waiting, the three boarded the plane, after a quick reassurance that Willow was fine with Tara going.

Sitting in their seats, Willow and Giles got ready for the long flight. Meanwhile, Tara was many rows further back, keeping them all out of view of the others.

As Willow waited for the plane to take off, she thought about what had transpired the past hour, and forced back a sniffle.

_She's gone_, she thought, hopelessly. _I won't see her again. Ever._

* * *

Leaving the airport, Willow and Giles looked around for their chauffer.

After a few minutes of fruitless looking, Giles finally spotted a man with a sign saying 'Rupert'.

"You got them to write your first name?" Willow asked incredulously. "And why's my name not there?"

"It's one of those strange things that the council does, Willow," Giles said impatiently. Before continuing, he hesitated for a moment. "And I didn't tell them you were coming."

"What? Why not?" Willow asked, her emotions boiling up.

"The Council has never had strong connections with this place," Giles tried to explain. "They...they have never intervened on them because they've never been involved in anything that they could classify as 'against Council regulations', but they don't take lightly to those that align themselves with both the Coven and the Council."

Sighing, Willow dropped her head.

"I'm sorry," she said, a little guiltily. "I didn't mean to bite your head off. I-it's just...these past twelve hours have been hard on the ol' brain."

"That's quite understandable," Giles attempted to reassure her. "Now I should get you to the Coven. I told Mr. Travers I'd meet him for a quick coffee after I arrived. I don't want to keep him waiting."

"Yes, you do," Willow replied, looking at Giles knowingly with a half smile.

"Alright, I do, but you didn't hear that from me," Giles confessed, giving Willow an indignant gesture.

In response, Willow did a mock zip of her mouth and key toss, and got into the car.

"To the Oxford Wiccan Coven," Giles said as he moved in next to Willow.

"Right, sir," the driver responded, starting the car and driving off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tara was at the other end of the airport, attempting to get a taxi. She wasn't having much success, as the area was packed, and it didn't look like it was going to clear up any time soon.

Sighing, Tara turned back towards the airport entrance, unsure of how to get to her destination.

"Tara?" Came a voice from behind her. Startled, she turned around. "Tara MaClay, is that really you?"

A man of about 40 years of age stood there, a surprised and somewhat excited expression on his face.

"I would never have guess I'd see you _here_ of all places," he commented, walking up to her.

"Frank," Tara finally said after finding her voice. "I haven't seen you in ages. Where have you been?"

The pair hugged for a moment, then pulled back.

"I've been right here," Frank said, looking around at the scenery that was the airport walkway. "Well, not _right_ here, but you know, England. You'd be surprised how easy it is for a warlock to get a job in these parts."

"You still love that title, don't you?" Tara said.

"What, warlock? I don't know what you mean," Frank replied innocently. The pair shared a smile before Frank extended his hand forward, inviting Tara to walk with him.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Tara asked, looking up at Frank. "I mean, you do have some pretty good abilities, but last I heard, psychic powers wasn't one of them."

"Well, not psychic, per say," Frank retorted, smiling. "Actually, I was sent here by the Coven I'm working for. They said that there was someone here for me to pick up. They never mentioned any names, so I'm not sure who I'm looking for, exactly."

Looking at Frank and his serious expression, Tara couldn't help bursting out in laughter. "Still the clueless child stuck in a man's body, huh?"

Looking at Tara strangely, Frank just shrugged.

"Well, Ms. Hartness is probably getting a little worried by now," Tara commented wryly, pretending to change the subject. "I was supposed to be there about an hour ago, but it's been impossible to get a taxi here."

"Oh, you know Lady Hartness?" Frank asked. Upon Tara's nod, he continued. "I'm heading back there once I find this mystery person. If you want a lift, I've got extra room in the old hunk of metal."

Shaking her head, Tara giggled a little, as she put her hand on Frank's shoulder. "Frank, Frank. _I'm_ your mystery person. There's no need for a wild goose hunt."

Looking at Tara, Frank smacked his head. "I'm still the same even after all these years."

"I've noticed," Tara commented, still forcing back a couple of giggles.

"Well, then lets get back," Frank said, leading the way. "Don't want to keep the Lady waiting."

"No, we don't," Tara agreed, as the two walked up to a car and got in.

* * *

Willow and Giles quickly got to the Coven, and were parked in the first vacant spot they found.

Getting out, Willow turned back towards the now open doorway, knowing Giles had a prior engagement to get to.

"There's a bed and such in a room that's been set up," Giles said. "Ms. Hartness will, uh, show you it when you go in. I might be in late, so I-I-I'm to let you know that you're to, to meet first thing in the morning with the group in the main hall. It's been suggested that you go there on your own, but..."

"It's okay, Giles," Willow cut off Giles' information babble. "I can manage."

"Well, then, I should be getting to my morning coffee with Quintin, then," Giles said, looking not too relieved, but nonetheless resigned. "He's probably been waiting for a while."

Closing the door, Willow waived slightly as the car pulled away. Turning, she walked into the building, just before the next car pulled up.

* * *

"You've been living on a Hellmouth, and you never called to invite me over?" Frank had just parked the car, and was looking at Tara, somewhat shocked, and very much in awe.

"Well, it wasn't like you had left a number, and besides, I had other things filling my head at the time," Tara said, somewhat shuttering as she said the last part.

The two hadn't seen each other since Tara was 16, and though she wasn't too worried, she still had a nagging feeling that she should hide some information from him. _He's a friend, though, and he deserves to know. I-I'm okay with it. He should be, too._

"You mean the college lifestyle? Well, everyone has that," Frank replied, almost brushing it off as nothing. "Oh. Oh. The, the demon, right? H-how did you ever get rid of that? You, you did get rid of it, right?"

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Tara gave it a tight squeeze, and gave Frank a reassuring glance.

"T-there was never a demon," she admitted. "I-it was an old f-family legend. There's no truth in it. I've got no 'demon' in me."

"W-well, that's a good thing," Frank said, relieved. He then did a quick double-take. "Wait a minute, but if that's the case, then how did your father not know? He didn't know, did he?"

Sighing, Tara looked over at Frank, feeling touched, but a little frustrated at his behavior.

"H-he did," Tara said, to his chagrin. "B-but that's in the past now."

Nodding his head, trying admirably to keep his temper down, Frank turned back to Tara.

"But, if that's the case, did you know about this when you were in college?" Frank asked, looking at her a little confused.

"I-I didn't know," Tara said. "It, it was a tough issue to deal with. I-I spent long nights researching. In fact, I even went to a Wicca meeting on campus hoping that I could get some more ideas on what to do."

Looking at Tara strangely, Frank opened and closed his mouth a couple times, seemingly wondering what and how he should ask the next question.

"W-was that it? Did that fill up your whole head?" Frank asked, a little stupidly.

Sighing, Tara dropped her head a little. "Well, up until that point, yes. B-but the strangest thing happened at that meeting."

Meeting Frank's uneasy gaze, Tara took a deep breath and continued. "It was about the 3rd day there. Up until that point it had been all about cakes and parties. No magic at all. I'd have said something, but I-I don't think that was a part of my personality description at that time. B-but there was this, this other person there, a-a redheaded w-woman. She, she did say something. Or, or she tried, but she had this way about her, this feeling that I felt coming off her that just, well, attracted me to her. I-I didn't know what happened, but in a matter of seconds, I think I was in love..."

Holding her breath, Tara looked away from Frank, waiting for the reaction. She didn't know what to expect, and was thinking there was nothing coming until...

"So THAT's why!" Frank exclaimed, startling Tara a little, plus also confusing her, too.

"Why what?" Tara asked, unsure if it was the correct question to ask.

"Grade 8, I asked you out for graduation night," Frank answered, looking like he might laugh. "You said no because I was too short. I always knew that was not why, but I couldn't figure out what it was."

"Well, at the time, you were five-foot-one," Tara replied innocently. "A-and besides, if I'd had to tell anyone I had a date, I'm sure I'd die from the stuttering."

Shaking his head, Frank finally opened his door, before turning back, his mouth trying to break into a grin. "Your loss."

Also shaking her head, Tara copied him, opening the door. "S-so you're alright with that?"

"I-I'm fine with it," Frank said, waving her question of with a wave of his hand. "I'm a Warlock. There's nothing that I'm not alright with."

Laughing a little, Tara looked up at Frank. "Warlock, huh?"

Smiling and shaking his head, Frank pointed towards a small little barn. "That's where I live. You're welcome relax there while I get the Lady."

"Sure," Tara agreed, graciously.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," Frank replied over his shoulder, heading towards the large building. "And don't take anything out of the car. You've had enough to do today. Leave that to our guys."

Nodding, Tara walked towards the building, still lost in her thoughts.

* * *

Ms. Hartness could always sense when something groundbreaking was going to happen. She had that feeling right now.

What always frustrated the old woman was that she could never pinpoint the exact time that it would happen. She thought she should hire a mathematician to calculate it, but didn't know if any of them would believe her anyway.

Sighing, she turned towards the door, sensing the presence of a new but somehow familiar entity entering.

Opening the front door, Willow entered, a little hesitantly.

"It looks bigger on the outside," she commented to herself as she closed the door behind her.

In reality, the mansion-style building was about as striking inside as out. The ceiling went up to about the height of the Summers' house, and it was lined with chandelier after chandelier. The walls were a stunning bluish colour, which caused Willow to gasp a little. She also noted that the furniture was very stylish, not to mention old.

"Ah, Willow Rosenberg, I presume?" Ms. Hartness said, causing Willow to leave her reverie with a shout.

"Uh, uh, yeah," Willow managed to say. Pausing a minute to gain her bearings, she then continued. "I mean, yes, I'm Willow Rosenberg. Y-you're Ms. Hartness?"

"That I am," she replied. "Rupert has written to me a lot about you."

"He has, has he?" Willow replied, a little uneasy.

"Well, I've got a busy day, so I'll get you settled in quickly," Ms. Hartness said hurriedly.

Grabbing up a key from the wall, she handed it to Willow. "Room 115. It's up the stairs, to the right. 4th door."

"Great," Willow said, the enthusiasm never reaching her voice. "Umm, what about my...?"

Before Willow could finish, three men appeared with Willow's belongings, heading towards the door.

"Don't break anything!" Ms. Hartness called after them. Turning to Willow, she explained; "they're not the most elegant people I've ever met, but they're the strongest."

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you," Willow said, sighing as she walked towards the stairs.

"Oh, before you go," Ms. Hartness said, causing Willow to stop. "There's a meeting tomorrow morning at 10:00am. I'm sure you'll want to be there."

"Of course," Willow said, still unable to find the enthusiasm to put into her voice.

Ms. Hartness watched Willow walk up the stairs and out of view, and shook her head. She would have to pay close attention to this one.

Turning around, she jumped slightly.

"Mr. O'Brian!" She exclaimed. "I thought I warned you, no using magic to scare me."

"It's not to scare you," Frank said in return, keeping a straight and serious face. "You never know when someone evil might actually do that. A heart attack isn't a good way to die."

Sighing, Ms. Hartness shook her head once more.

"Did you find our prodigy?" She asked, changing the subject.

"In fact, I did," Frank replied. "If I'd known it was Tara, I'd have been much more eager to go."

"Yes, but why would I want you to be eager about that?" Ms. Hartness replied, in a stern voice. Her eyes had a twinkle, though, that told Frank she was enjoying this.

"I, uh, ummm," Frank mumbled, before shrugging. "Well, she's waiting in my cabin. If you'd like to send the boys out to move her stuff, I'm sure I'd be able to get her settled in."

"Yes, that would be fine," Ms. Hartness replied. "We're out of space in here, so it's a stroke of luck that you two know each other. I'll go over to meet her in a moment."

"Sounds good," Frank said, before waving a hand, and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"That boy needs to walk for once," Ms. Hartness muttered to herself. With that, she grabbed up a book, and headed towards Frank's residence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Frank and a couple of the coven's bigger men had just finished bringing in everything from the car.

"I didn't bring all this," Tara said, confused.

"The Lady knew you weren't bringing much with you, so she had me pick up a few things that you might need," Frank replied. "If-if you don't like them, I can take them back."

"No, no," Tara replied quickly. "Just-just a little surprised, I guess. That's all."

"Tara MaClay, I presume," a voice behind them stated.

"Yes," Tara replied, a little shakily.

"Sarah Hartness," the woman replied, giving a short bow. "My, it's been a long time since I've seen you. My, you've grown."

"That happens in 18 years," Tara retorted with a small smile.

"Yes, I suppose it does," Ms. Hartness conceded. "I'd love to get caught up, but I'm sure there's too much to go over."

"There is," Tara replied, nodding her head.

"There is one thing, though," Ms. Hartness stated. "I could always sense it from you, and your mother. It's just about as strong as when you were a child. Your magic. There-there are rumors about your abilities, but I'm not sure how accurate they were."

"I-I'm not that good," Tara replied, shaking her head. "I-I mean, I c-can do a lot, b-but I'm not very good."

"What do you mean?" Frank contradicted, looking at her like she had two heads. "You were extremely adept when I last saw you. There's no way you can't do that anymore."

"W-well..." Tara tried to answer, but had nothing.

"The reason I ask," Ms. Hartness interjected, "is because I'd like you to come to our meeting tomorrow morning. We've got a new group in, and we need someone to teach the Wiccan Laws. I know how strongly your mother believed in them, and I've no doubt you do, too."

"I-I'd be honored," Tara said, eyes shinning.

"10 O'clock tomorrow morning," Ms. Hartness said, turning to go. "I'll see you then."

Grinning, Tara sat down on the bed.

"Oh, and one other thing," Ms. Hartness spoke up, turning around in the doorway. "There's a new student that just came in today. She looks like, what's the term that blasted man used? A lose cannon. It might benefit her to have close contact with you. I'll introduce you after the meeting tomorrow."

Before Tara could give an argument, Ms. Hartness was gone.

Sighing, Tara lay down on the bed, and closed her eyes. The long flight had taken a lot out of her, so she was asleep before she could even say goodnight to Frank.

Looking at the figure a little sadly, Frank pulled the blanket on the bed over her, and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight, Tara," he whispered, as he walked out the door.

* * *

The next morning, at precisely 9:30, Tara walked into the main building of what was the Oxford Coven. She wasn't sure what to expect. A room full of kids? Maybe some older witches who just wanted to expand their abilities? Or, maybe something a little less...innocent.

Shuttering, she walked into the main room, where Frank had told her she should meet Ms. Hartness. Looking around, she noted that it looked eerily like an auditorium. Suddenly, she had a sense that something significant was about to happen. Shrugging it off, she sighed, unable to process the feeling.

As she stopped to take a look around, Tara also noted that the actual room was at the end of a narrow hallway. From where she was, she couldn't see beyond what appeared to be a stage at the front of the room, as the rest of her view was blocked off by curtains.

Seeing her walk in, Ms. Hartness smiled in greeting from the stage as she walked over.

"An early riser, I see," she said, cheerily. "That's good."

"I-I'm s-still not sure about the whole 'lesson' thing," Tara said, a little nervously. "A-and about helping this newcomer you talked about..."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. In both cases," Ms. Hartness interrupted. Pointing towards a chair in the corner, she continued. "How about you just sit down over there, and I'll give you a cue when you should come out."

"O-okay," Tara replied hesitantly, still a little unsure.

"That's great," Ms. Hartness said, walking back onto the stage.

"It sure is."

* * *

Ms. Hartness had just returned to her papers for the day's lesson when the front door opened. She was surprised when she saw the red-headed girl from the other day walk in.

"Hello. Willow, was it?" Ms. Hartness said, a little surprised. There weren't many people in this facility that would come early to a meeting.

"Yeah," Willow replied, a little awkwardly. "Umm, hi."

"Well, if you'd just like to take a seat, the lesson won't start for another hour," Ms. Hartness continued, waving her hand towards the chairs in front of her.

"O-okay," Willow agreed, sitting down.

Looking over at Tara, who appeared to have not heard the other girl come in, Ms. Hartness decided not to call her over just yet. It would be a pretty long morning for her, she was pretty sure, and she'd rather wait until after.

Once again, Ms. Hartness got a sense that something very big was about to happen. This time, however, she could tell that it was only a matter of hours before it would happen. Sometime today. This made her worry a bit.

Turning back to her papers, she continued leafing through it, trying to keep her mind off the feeling.

* * *

It was now just a matter of minutes before the lesson would begin, and the feeling Ms. Hartness had was getting stronger.

Sighing deeply, she counted the room full of people, making sure they were all accounted for. When she was content they were, she cleared her throat, getting their attention.

"Today, we have a new student," Ms. Hartness revealed. "Since today's lesson is long, we'll skip the introductions for today."

Looking over at Tara, Ms. Hartness continued.

"We have a special guest here to help teach," she started, getting Tara's attention. "It would be in your best interest to keep your full attention on her at all times. Tara, if you'd like to come out, we should get started."

Upon hearing the name, Willow's head perked up a little, though not much.

_Just those guys upstairs having fun,_ she told herself.

Meanwhile, Tara was feeling a little hesitant, though she wasn't completely sure why. Sighing, she finally made her way on the stage, keeping her eye on Ms. Hartness the whole way. When the older woman gave her a reassuring nod, she turned towards the group of students, not looking at one student in particular, but the whole class.

As she did this, she didn't notices the one student, right in the middle of the room, who put her head down.

Willow had to fight the urge to get up and run, and put her head down to keep Tara from seeing her.

_Stupid Powers-That-Be and their twisted humor,_ she thought.

Tara's 'lesson' seemed to go by quickly. She found herself relaxed very quickly, and just told the students what she'd learned. She had a few "oo's" and "aww's" from her audience, which made her blush a little, but helped improve her confidence.

And all too soon, the class was done.

"Thanks, Tara," Ms. Hartness said. "I think we should save the rest for later, perhaps."

"I-I think I'd like that," Tara replied, a small grin appearing.

"Class dismissed!" Ms. Hartness said.

Tara looked at Ms. Hartness curiously. There was something in her body language that was a little off. She shook the feeling off, turning her head away in respect, and waited for Ms. Hartness to walk away, too.

"Miss Rosenberg?" Ms. Hartness suddenly said, causing Tara's head to snap back to her in surprise.  
Hearing her name, Willow had frozen at the doorway. She hoped that Tara had already left, too, but turning her head slightly towards the stage, she saw that she had no such luck.

_What did I do to deserve this?_ Willow asked, before mentally slapping her head. _Well, duh, Rosenberg, how about black magic, bringing your best friend back from the dead, and taking your girlfriend's memory._

Sighing, she turned back, head down.

As Willow did so, Tara noticed her, and inhaled quickly. "Willow?"

"Oh, you know each other?" Ms Hartness said, oblivious. "Well, that's great. You should have no problems working together."

Shooting her a look, Tara didn't know what to think. _S-she's very wrong about that. There'll be problems. I-I guess all we can do is just work around them._

Of course, she knew that was easier said than done.

"Hey," Willow said quietly when she'd reached the pair.

Suddenly, everything clicked into place, and Ms. Hartness understood. Looking at the two women in front of her, so awkward, yet the looks were unmistakable. These two were in love, forever and a day.

As she stared at the pair, somewhat transfixed, Ms. Hartness could see into their future. It was another one of those strange abilities. Though she couldn't give descriptive details of what she saw, she could tell what was in store for them, and what she saw relieved her.

_They would be alright,_ she thought. However, something else, a little while down the line, gave her a bit of a shiver. _But after that, that's what they need to worry about._

Taking a last long look at the witches in front her, both of whom were still silent, Ms. Hartness turned.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," she said. "I've got some work to complete."

Willow barely registered the fact that Ms. Hartness was gone. All she could think of was what would happen between Tara and herself.

_Maybe she'll run off, or tell me she doesn't want to work with me, or..._ Willow couldn't let herself continue.

"W-where's Giles?" Tara finally said, breaking the silence.

"Mr. Travers was talking with him last night," Willow replied, uneasily. "He, he didn't return last night, I don't think. Probably spent the night in the Watcher's building."

"Are you here for the council?" Tara asked, a little confused.

"No, no," Willow answered defensively. "The council has no idea I am here. A-at least, I don't think they do."

"Oh," Tara commented.

"If-if you want me to go," Willow commented, speaking almost too quickly to be understood. "I-I mean, I'm sure you didn't come here for this."

"No," Tara nodded. "I-I came here to get away from everything, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen, does it?"

"I'm sorry," Willow started sadly. "I-I guess..."

"Don't be sorry," Tara interjected. "Maybe it's just, I don't know, fate?"

"Fate?" Willow repeated, uncertain. "But I don't deserve this."

"I'm starting to believe you do," Tara countered. "You-you came here. It takes a lot of courage to do that. It'll be a little awkward, but I think we can manage this."

"You mean...?" Willow replied. Upon Tara's hesitant nod, she shook her head. "No, no. I-I may deserve what fate's given me, but I-I don't deserve that."

"I'd like to give it a try," Tara repeated, not listening to Willow's reservations.

Defeated, Willow gave a sigh, and looked at Tara. "I guess we could."

"We can," Tara nodded, a shy, half-smile appearing as she began to turn away.

"A-and Tara?" Willow spoke up hesitantly, causing Tara to turn back.

"Yes?"

"Thanks," Willow said, a small, genuine smile appearing on her lips.

"Don't mention it," Tara replied, as she walked off, leaving Willow to contemplate the conversation.

* * *

**I'll be there for you,  
These five words I swear to you,  
When you breathe,  
I want to be the air for you,  
I'll be there for you.  
I live and I'd die for you,  
Steal the sun from the sky for you,  
Words can't say what a love can do,  
I'll be there for…**

It the next few months, Willow and Tara worked together, and though it was difficult at first, the two slowly worked into a mutual comfort zone, and managed to get around their other issues.

Though they still weren't back together, the two had found they had rebuilt a small bit of their relationship. Though she didn't want to be too hopefully, Willow had a feeling that they'd be alright, given enough time. She still had her feelings, and she could tell Tara did as well.

Tara had even been gracious enough to introduce Willow to Frank, though Willow was still uncertain about her feelings towards Frank. Not that she didn't like him, but he was just a little too perky, and she didn't find that very appealing. Tara and Frank seemed close, though, so she tried her best to ignore that.

In the recent weeks, Tara and Willow had even gone out, just for coffee, at the local shop. They'd tried to keep it professional, but Willow still held out a little hope that there was more to it. She hadn't been able to bring herself to bring it up, though. She would wait for Tara. If she decided she wanted it, she'd tell Willow.

Today, Tara had called Willow up for another morning cup of coffee, and Willow, caught a little off-guard, was now hurrying around, trying to find something for the occasion. She didn't want to overdress, but she didn't want to show up in an everyday outfit.

Willow would have planned it the other day, but since Tara had never called before, she hadn't been able to foresee it. It made her a little curious, and if she was honest with herself, a little hopeful, too, but she brushed it off.

"Too casual," she muttered to herself, throwing a wool sweater out behind her as she continued going through her closet. "Too classy. Too simple. Ugh, too sexy."

Throwing her old leather shirt and pants away, she sighed.

"Oh, my, I haven't worn this in a long time," Willow commented, grabbing up another article of clothing. "I-I think it's perfect."

Within minutes, she had dressed and had headed out, bounding along quickly. She hoped she wasn't late, but she didn't think Tara would leave too quickly.

As she rounded the corner towards the local coffee shop, Willow held her breath. Finally, she spotted Tara, who was looking the other way. She was wearing one of her trademark form-fitting shirts and loose jeans.

Slowly, Willow walked up to the table a little nervously. _Did I overdress?_

At that moment, Tara turned her head around to meet Willow's eyes. The movement was so slow to her that Willow almost didn't comprehend it.

Upon Tara's raised eyebrow, Willow finally walked over, still a little hesitant.

"Uh, hey," Willow said, sitting down.

"Overalls," Tara commented, giving Willow a 'once-over'. "You haven't worn that in a long time. Not since…"

"S-since we painted the house," Willow finished in a bit of a panic. "I-I didn't mean to. I was in a rush, a-and it just jumped out at me. Well, not literally, because that would just be unnerving, and…but it-it looked so good there…"

"Will, relax," Tara interrupted, soothingly. "It looks great."

"Oh," Willow commented. "I-it does?"

"Definitely," Tara replied.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Willow asked, quickly getting herself composed. "Afternoon lecture? Homework assignment? Maybe some quick advice?"

"None of the above," Tara answered, a small half-smile stuck on her lips. "Just a day of R&R, Will. Just relax for a day."

"R-really?" Willow asked, not sure what to make with the information.

"Yes," Tara answered, nodding her head. "And if you do, I've got a surprise for you."

"You do?" Willow almost squeaked. In a more composed voice, she added; "I-I mean, what is it?"

"Nuh-uh," Tara said, teasingly. "You're not relaxed. Just take a couple deep breaths."

Nodding, Willow did so, and then tried to get her nerves to quiet down. Suddenly, Tara placed her hand on Willow's, causing her to feel all the air in her stomach disappear.

Giving Willow a look of approval, Tara reached under her chair to grab up a backpack that was partially hidden there.

"Giles told me to give these to you sometime soon," Tara explained, slowly opening the bag's zipper. "I decided now what that time."

"Oh," Willow commented, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "What is it?"

"Not it, them," Tara replied, pulling two plane tickets out of the bag. "Stops in New York, Denver and Sunnydale. About a 5 hour trip. Set for departure today at 3:00."

Looking at Tara for a moment, not comprehending, Willow didn't respond for a moment.

"Sunnydale? Seven O'clock. Tonight?" Willow said slowly, as if she were making sure she said it all right. "Oh, my God. I got to go home and pack. I-it's gonna take all day. No, no, no. I can't go back. I've only been here 3 months. I-I'm supposed to be here for at least another month…"

"Willow, Willow," Tara said, putting her hands up in a 'stop' motion. "Giles said it was okay. He and Ms. Hartness discussed this last week, and they both agreed you were more than ahead of the schedule. A-and Giles said there was some other matter that affected their decision. H-he wouldn't give me details, but it sounded big. I-I think he'll tell us tonight or tomorrow. Frank said he'd take care of the packing, too. He's fast, so don't worry."

"Oh," Willow said, calming down significantly. "B-but I don't know if I'm ready. What if I'm not ready…?"

"I'll be there," Tara said, quickly.

"What?" Willow replied, jerking her head towards Tara.

"I-I said," Tara said, trying to keep herself composed. "If you're not ready, I'll be there for you."

"The, the other ticket," Willow said, not sure if what she was realizing was correct. "I-it's not for Giles?"

"There's some work that Giles needs to do with the council before he comes back," Tara revealed. "He won't be coming back for another month."

"So, you're coming back?" Willow asked tentatively.

"Yeah," Tara replied softly.

"A-are you sure?" Willow asked, trying to keep the hope out of her voice.

"I am," Tara answered firmly. "I'll admit, it's not like it was before, but I-I can't let this go. Can't let you go, Will."

"What are you saying?" Willow said, eyes shinning. She wouldn't make a guess for fear that she would be completely wrong.

"I'm saying," Tara said, trying to find the right words. "That I want you, Willow Rosenberg, to be my girlfriend again."

"Yes, yes, of course I will!" Willow practically shouted, mouth in a wide smile, and eyes tearing up.

The two stood up, embracing in a heart-felt hug.

"C-can I kiss you?" Willow asked, pulling back. A blush fell over her face, and she quickly backtracked. "I-I mean, i-if you want to take it slowly, I-I can wait, but, but I'm just asking…"

Willow's eyes went wide for a moment as she felt Tara's lips on hers. Not realizing the company they were holding in the shop, they both slowly closed their eyes, as the kiss got a little heated. A cough from a person in the neighboring chair broke them apart.

"Oops," Willow commented, still a little winded. The smile still hadn't disappeared, however.

"Yeah," Tara agreed, looking around shyly at the patrons in the shop. "I-I guess I should have chosen a better location for this."

"Agreed," Willow replied.

"I-I think Frank's probably waiting for us now," Tara said, reluctantly pulling away from Willow, but grabbing her hand. "I told him we wouldn't be more than a few minutes."

"Okay," Willow replied, unable to disagree with Tara. She wasn't sure how this all happened, but she didn't want to take too long to analyze it.

The two quickly made their way back to the main building at the Coven, arriving just as Frank finished putting the last of Willow's belongings into his vehicle.

"Ready to roll?" Frank asked, noting the looks on the two women's faces as they approached him.

"I believe we are," Tara answered, bounding up to the truck, leaving the rental car in Ms. Hartness' care.

"Then let's motor."

* * *

The troika entered the airport, and quickly spotted Giles who was there to see them off.

Clearing customs quickly, Willow, Tara and Frank sat down in the middle of the airport, waiting for the plane to arrive.

"Wow, these seats are really comfortable!" Frank commented, shifting in his seat for extra emphasis. "After you've sat in them, why would you want to leave? Not a really smooth move by the airport."

Tara stifled a laugh while Giles and Willow stared at Frank with odd looks.

"Sorry, just one of those…odd thoughts," Frank covered, catching the stares.

This time, Giles and Willow exchanged a glance.

"Pay up, novices," Tara said between chuckles.

Reaching into their pockets, both Willow and Giles pulled out 6 Pounds, which was the equivalent of $10 according to Tara, and handed it over to her, who proceeded to count them out, smirking all the while.

"Be careful there," Willow spoke up, a trace of sarcasm in her voice, "you might turn into Anya."

Looking up in the middle of her counting, Tara flashed Willow a grin. It was the grin that had always been, and still was reserved for only her.

"That hurts my feelings, y'know," Frank sad, breaking the moment between Tara and Willow. Adding a frown and a whimper for affect, he continued. "Using me for your own personal gain."

Giving Frank her own look, Tara shook her head, and continued her counting.

"Ahem," Giles coughed, grabbing the attention of everyone. "It has been brought to my attention by the Watcher's Council, and Buffy, that there's a new problem developing in Sunnydale. Neither would give me details, and I can't confirm that both are one and the same, but it's been made clear that you both, Tara and Willow, will be needed there."

"What about me?" Frank commented out of the blue.

"What?" Tara spoke up for the others.

"Well, I've got this," Frank explained, pulling a plane ticket out of his pocket. "And if you don't need me, well, I'd hate to see it go to waste."

Jumping up with a shout, Tara grabbed Frank, giving him a strong hug.

"Ow, ow, ow," Frank mumbled. "Airways not fuctioning."

Pulling back embarrassed, Tara gave a small grin before sitting back down.

"I believe you could be of value for them," Giles replied. "From what the council has told me so far, the more extra people we can get to Sunnydale, the better."

"Flight 676 to New York, Denver and Sunnydale, USA now boarding at gate 53," came the PA announcer.

"Then lets go," Frank commented, picking up a carry-on back he'd had cloaked earlier on that morning.

And with that, the three boarded the plane, heading to Sunnydale.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 5**

* * *

_A/N: I'm so very sorry it took this long to write. I had major writers block, mostly during the last 2 scenes, and I've been rather short on time, sadly. However, I'm nearing the point in the year that all my duties and chores hit their peak, so I should be getting more time in the weeks to come. Hopefully that will translate into more updates. Keep your fingers crossed!_

_On the next note, I shall work on Chapter 5 of BtVS: My Way next, as I just wanted to complete Chap. 5 of this one because of the cliffhanger bit, and over-all lack of order in the story. Hopefully this didn't turn out too bland, but I really wanted to get everything back into order at the end._

_The next chapter, I might end up going against some of my beliefs as a W/T author of what should be done with them. However, anything that might be viewed as being as mentioned will not be permanent, and will in fact factor into the big picture of the story. I will not do anything just for the hell of doing it._

_So, on that note, I shall leave you once again. Until next time, happy reading!  
_


	6. Welcome Home, Witch

_A/N: Wow. Quick update._

_Hopefully not too confusing. I'll try to answer any questions in the author note before next chapter._

_As for next chapter, it's probably going to be a little on the depressing side for some part of it, but I've decided against using an evil cliffhanger, so it might take a long time to do it, but it will end with everything solved._

_So, without further ado, chapter 6!_

Spoilers: Once again, a little warning if you haven't seen any season 6 episodes. If you don't care too much about spoilers, then it's probably safe for you to read on.

Disclaimer: I don't think Joss et al. is dumb enough to waste his time on some lowly creature having fun with his world that he so obviously messed up, so I'm not going to say anything to save me from that. However, because I respect the owners of the site, I'd just like to mention that I got a lot of the information for my stories from Thank you guys for your wonderful transcripts, even if the fight descriptions suck! :)

Legend: As always, thoughts appear in italics.

* * *

**Flashback****  
By: David Armstrong, AKA Leafsdude**

**Chapter 6: Welcome Home, Witch**

* * *

"So, no one knows you're coming back?" Willow asked Tara, raising an eyebrow for emphasis.

"Nope," Tara replied with a nod. "When Mr. Giles gave me the tickets, I told him I wasn't sure if I'd be coming."

"You-you mean," Willow began, "you weren't sure un-until..."

"No, no," Tara said, grabbing Willow's hand absent-mindedly. "On the contrary. I knew right away. I-I just wanted it to be a surprise."

"So," Willow tried again. "Buffy, Dawn and Xander think it's just me on the flight."

"Well," Tara stalled, trying to gather her thoughts. "I would expect that they'd be expecting someone else on the flight, but I don't believe that they would know it was your girlfriend."

On that, Willow looked down in thought. Immediately, Tara shook her head, able to read her girlfriends body language clearly.

_I don't like this,_ Tara thought with an inward chuckle. _Did I just say girlfriend? My, that sounds so good. I've missed that..._

Breaking out of her inner babble, Tara looked over at Willow, who now wore the mischievous grin she knew so well.

"What do you have planned, Will?" Tara asked, fearing the answer, yet feeling a little excited at the prospect of it.

"Well, they don't know you were at the coven," Willow began, trying to explain. "I-I mean, I ne-never had a chance to tell them. I d-didn't think i-it would be right..."

"Willow, it's okay," Tara said, this time giving Willow's hand a purposeful squeeze. "I-I didn't have Mr. Giles tell Buffy for the same reason. I-it might have brought up some questions from them, and I didn't want to answer them."

"Ooh," Willow replied, somewhat relieved. "Well, anyway, I think we should have some fun surprising them."

Frank, who had been overhearing the discussion, smirked to himself, as he tried to hear what the two were now whispering to each other. He couldn't catch enough of it to know exactly what the Wiccans had planned, but there was no way he was about to miss it. Plus, he'd heard a couple of interesting ideas from the pair.

Settling back into the comfortable chair, which he had to agree, were better than the ones in the airport, he continued drinking his soda as he watched Denver come into view outside the window.

* * *

Buffy was getting a little shifty. Sure, the plane was not due for another few minutes, but she hadn't heard anything about it yet.

_On the other hand,_ she told herself, _I've never waited for one before, so maybe we don't hear anything until it arrives._

Frowning, Buffy started pacing, before Dawn got up and almost dragged Buffy back to where Xander was sitting.

"She'll be here soon," she reassured her older sister. "A-and remember, Giles said she was doing much better. She'll be fine."

"I-I know," Buffy said quickly.

"That's why you moved all the delicate china and picture frames into the basement for 'storage', right?" Xander asked with a sideways glance at the slayer.

"W-well, I've got to take some precautions, right?" She tried to defend herself.

Before Dawn or Xander could come up with a retort, the intercom came on.

"Flight 676 now arriving from gate 33," the voice said over the constant noise of the people in the airport lounge.

"That's her!" Dawn shouted, getting up and grabbing up her sign. It wasn't well done, but with the time they had to get ready, Buffy and Xander agreed that it would do the trick. They also hoped Willow would see the humor in it, and feel more relaxed and welcomed.

"You really think she'll be fine?" Buffy asked, tilting her head slightly towards Xander, but keeping her eye on the tunnel coming in from the plane.

"I don't know, Buffy," Xander replied honestly. "But we'll do all we can to make sure she will be."

* * *

Meanwhile, Willow was walking out of the plane, slightly nervous about being back in Sunnydale. She knew she had a reputation to live down, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to.

_What if I am not ready?_ She asked herself. _I haven't had much time, a-and I haven't had a chance to practice much. What if something happens?_

She stopped her thoughts quickly, though, replacing them with a simple, calming answer. _Tara._

She still had questions, and doubts, but she was always able to quickly dispel them with that simple thought. Confidently, she grabbed up her bag, and headed off the plane, and into the walk way.

As she made her way out and into the open, she smirked, spotting Dawn, Buffy and Xander quickly. She noticed Dawn's sign, which read: 'Welcome Back, Witch' and couldn't help but chuckle at the absurdity of it in a place as public as the Sunnydale Airport.

Meanwhile, Frank, who was still unaware of the plans Willow and Tara had for their friends outside the gate, had just finished getting all his carry-on bags together, and began hurrying after Willow.

"It's good to have you back," Frank heard as he walked out into the bright lights of the Airport's lounge. He quickly spotted a pretty tall and muscular man, as well as two young women beside him talking, and also hugging, Willow. Shrugging, Frank headed over, still trying to figure out where Tara had disappeared to.

"Hey, Willow," he spoke up, heading towards them. Before he could finish his comment, though, he found Willow clinging to his arm, almost possessively.

"Oh, I also have a surprise," Willow said to the people before her. "Buffy, Dawn, Xander, I'd like you to meet...my new boyfriend."

Needless to say, 4 pairs of jaws would have hit the floor, had it been physically possible. Willow stayed oblivious to it, though, and continued speaking.

"His name is Frank, and he's from America, and he's cute and nice and cuddly..."

"What happened to the Lesbo streak, Will?" Xander said, cutting off Willow's ramble.

"Well, you know how it is," Willow said, almost teasingly. "You meet someone, you fall in love, you don't ask why, or if it's the right person, because you just don't care."

At this point, Frank had recovered from his shock, and had now figured out the girl's plans. _So that's how they want to do it. Well, they got another thing coming, then._

"Well, hello, ladies and gent," he said in a southern accent, getting everyone's attention. "I'd reckoned you guys were all over six feet tall and three hundred pounds, the way the gal described you all. I guess this'll burst the bubble, so to speak."

Chuckling in a southern way, Frank turned to Willow, catching the mock frown, and glint in her eyes.

Just then, Dawn shrieked, getting everyone's attention. Following her pointed finger, everyone, but Willow, turned.

"Gotcha," Willow said, before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

Before Xander or Buffy could unwire their mouths, Dawn was sprinting towards Tara, who had what Willow could only describe as the sexiest half-smile she'd ever seen. The two ended up in a bone-crushing hug, before Willow walked over, giving a small cough for effect.

"I believe that's my girl you're holding," Willow said, as thought it was the most obvious thing she'd ever said.

It did the job she wanted it to, as Dawn quickly let go of Tara to give the two questioning gazes.

"You mean...?" She left the question hanging as she looked from one to the other.

"Yeah," Tara said, a little shyly.

"Pretty much," Willow confirmed.

"That's great!" Dawn blurted out. "Bu-but how? I-I didn't even know Tara was there. An-and, and where? And how long?

Tara just looked at Willow expectantly, as she contemplated each question in her head.

"Umm, well, how, I don't know," Willow said, looking skyward as she continued her thought process. "As for where, Tara was at the coven this whole time. I-I just didn't say anything because, well, it would be too strange, really."

Tara nodded, before catching Willow's look.

"How long would you say it's been?" She asked.

"I-I'm not sure...you're the genius," Tara said, teasingly.

"Oh, uh, let me see," Willow said, as she calculated in her mind. "5 hours, 39 minutes and 12 seconds, minus time zone changes and all that."

Dawn just rolled her eyes, as she gave the pair another hug.

"Well, what are we waiting for," Buffy spoke up after Dawn had separated herself again. "Let's get this show home!"

* * *

Buffy and Xander managed to carry the trio's luggage to the vehicle outside the airport in record time, even though Frank's protests to having Buffy carry something while he watched slowed them down a bit.

The vehicle, meanwhile, was a new minivan that Xander had leased just a few days prior after his car was crushed in an incident he promised the girls he'd explain later. The suitcases and bags fit into it with no problems, and left enough room easily for the 6 to sit for the ride.

Xander and Buffy took the front seats, with Xander driving, much to everyone's relief. Dawn managed to work her way beside Willow and Tara, while Frank sat in behind the women.

"Feels just like home," Willow murmured as they made their way through town.

"What was that, sweetie?" Tara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"W-w-well, you know," Willow said, caught a little off guard. "Sunnydale always had that feeling to it that was kinda unnerving."

"And with this apparent evil that's brewing, it's even worse now," Dawn commented absentmindedly.

"Yeah. What about that, Buffy?" Willow asked, her curiosity setting in.

"We're not quite sure," Buffy replied quickly, sensing the interest in Willow's voice. "We've been trying the research thing, but Xander, Anya and I aren't the greatest tandem for that."

"Where is Anya, anyway?" Tara asked, her own curiosity suddenly matching Willow's. "I would have thought she'd be excited to great us."

"You don't want to know," Xander said, before getting a light whack on the arm from Buffy. "I-I mean, yeah. But we needed someone to watch over the house. Never know what might happen there."

"She also said she'd run out when we got back, and make a scolding remark to Xander," Dawn added. "Oh, and she also said she'd say something about sex."

"Dawn!" Buffy exclaimed, turning towards her sister with wide eyes.

"What?" Dawn said, looking back innocently. "Okay, so maybe she didn't. But we know she will!"

The group pulled onto Revello Avenue at that point, and Xander quickly parked the van into the Summers' parking lot.

As predicted, Anya came bounding out of the house to greet them, giving a stern scolding to Xander about being late, and the amount of gas he used up for the van.

"That cost money," Anya stated as though they didn't know. "And it's going up every day. That money is supposed to be used on baby clothes and accessories."

"Baby clothes?" Willow asked, giving Xander a look.

"Anya, we've been over this already," Xander said, ignoring Willow. "You're not pregnant. We'll start buying things when...or, or _if_ you are."

Giving Xander a scowl, Anya relented, turning back towards the house. Xander, meanwhile, turned towards Willow and Tara with a nervous chuckle.

"And here I was thinking the single life was the bomb," He stated.

Willow and Tara just gave him a look, and walked past him into the house with Dawn hopping closely behind.

"Just be glad she's not a demon," Frank said, giving Xander a pat on the shoulder.

"You don't know the half of it," Xander replied, as the two walked back to the van to carry everything in.

* * *

After Buffy, Frank and Xander has also made their way into the house with the baggage, the group sat down in the living room to discuss the new evil that might be brewing.

"There's been a lot of stuff pointing in its direction, but we can't seem to follow it," Buffy stated, letting her frustration show. "Some security guard was frozen, and Spike was turned invisible a week ago."

"Spike was turned invisible?" Willow asked, disbelieving.

"Is-is he okay?" Tara asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, he's fine," Buffy said, a little disappointed. "Dawn was able to find a spell to fix it."

"I cast it," Anya pointed out, gaining her a glare from Buffy. "What? I did!"

"Yes, and we're very proud of you, hun," Xander said, giving Anya a smile.

"Well, we can search around for a demon that can make things freeze and invisible," Willow said, looking at Tara for support.

"Yes, a-and we can check out the books we brought from England," Tara stated, grabbing up her bag.

With that, the group stood up, and went to do their part in the research.

* * *

Willow had worked her brain a lot that day. It was about 11:00pm and she was barely able to keep her eyes open anymore.

Turning off her laptop, she got up and stretched, getting ready to head into bed. Walking up the stairs, she mindlessly headed into her old room. Stifling a yawn in the doorway, she was surprised when she found Tara walking around busily in the room.

"Oh! Tara," Willow exclaimed, announcing her presence rather abruptly. "I-I guess I should, um, find out where I can stay..."

As Willow turned around, she was surprised when she felt a firm hand grab her arm.

"The bed is for two, Willow," Tara stated when Willow didn't turn around. "It seems like waste not to use it."

"I don't know," Willow said, finally turning towards Tara. "Are you sure?"

"I have been since the coffee shop," Tara confirmed. "But are you?"

Surprised, Willow opened her mouth to speak, before realizing Tara's point.

"I-I don't know," she stated, dropping her head.

"Willow," Tara said, lifting Willow's chin. "I can trust you again, but I need you to trust yourself first."

"I don't know if I can again," Willow said honestly. "But I'll always trust you, Tara. And if you trust me, then I can, too."

"Then lets take things slow," Tara commented, half-dragging Willow's tired form into the room.

"Mmm, slow?" Willow said, not comprehending.

Ignoring Willow's murmur, Tara headed towards the dresser, opening the drawer to take out Willow's PJs.

"Lift your arms," she stated simply after she unclasped the straps to her overalls. When Willow complied, she slowly took her shirt of, giving Willow plenty of time to object. She was pleased when she didn't.

Putting the article of clothing aside, she reached down, and pulled the overalls to the ground. When Willow didn't move, Tara lifted one leg, then the other before tossing them to sit beside her shirt.

Grabbing up Willow's PJs, she put them on a little quicker, before stepping back and admiring her work.

"I'm sleepy," Willow said out of nowhere.

"I can see," Tara said between laughs. "I think snuggles are in order."

"Vixen," Willow said, as she sighed, almost already asleep. Tara, stifling her giggles, half dragged, half carried her to the bed, before tucking her in, and then joining her on the other side.

"Sleep well, Will," she whispered, as Willow snuggled into Tara's chest. The two fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Frank walked in that night ready to collapse. He'd been researching for hours at the Magic Shop with Anya and Xander, and was unsure how he'd survived the night with their constant babbling.

Walking up the stairs, he noticed the door to the room on his right was open, and cautiously walked in. When he saw Willow and Tara, he blushed, before tip-toeing out.

Walking into the living room, he found a couch that looked comfortable enough, and laid down, falling asleep quickly with a final comment on his lips:

"Damn you, Tara!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

_A/N: Wow. A week to finish this!_

_Next chapter is gonna be fun. I've decided I won't work a cliffhanger into it, so it's going to be very long. A couple weeks at least. Plus, I have another story that I really need to finish the next chapter to. Hopefully I can get it all done in good time._

_That's it, I believe. So, until next time, Happy reading!  
_


	7. Food, Kisses And Freezing Guns

_A/N: Alright. It took me forever, but yeah, something finally for everyone. My apologies to my loyal fan. Or fans, if there's somehow 2 of you. :)_

I had a lot I want to get out of the way in this chapter (and the next), so that's why it took me so long. Also, I wanted to put this and chapter 8 together, but I've decided it makes more sense to split them up. Chapter 8 should be done in a few days, if all goes well (that is, considering my college stays on strike for the next week).

As almost always with high drama in a romance story, there'll be some heavy angst at times. However, I have a hard time keeping it up for very long, so be ready for some geeky, plot-less fluff at times, too. Again, you've been warned. This will be extremely poignant in the next chapter, but I'll post a true warning when it's posted.

And for everything else that I never said, beware. You never know what's on the other side of the fence (trust me, I know!). That's the Uber-warning. :)

So, with all that out of the way, let's get to the fic. :)

Spoilers: Season 6 from "All The Way" up to "Seeing Red", and perhaps beyond. If you haven't seen any of season 6, but want to, then I suggest you stay away. But before you go, I must ask, if you want to see season 6, how have you not already?

Disclaimer: I refuse to put one in. If you want to sue, bring it on! puffs out chest. Reads site rules oh, damn it. Fine, I own nothing except this nice judicial gown and my brand new javelin. Now let me continue in peace!

Legend: _Thoughts like this as usual._

* * *

**Flashback**

**By: David Armstrong, AKA Leafsdude**

**Chapter 7: Food, Kisses and...Freezing Guns?**

* * *

When Willow woke up the next morning, her brain was still hazy from sleep.

"Mmmm," she murmured as the fog began to lift, bringing the memories of the previous day's evens back. "Tara-Kissage."

Getting up from her bed, her eyes still heavy and unfocused, she headed in what she figured was the general direction of the bathroom in the Summers' house. Instead, she ran smack into a wall.

"Ooph!"

The collision left Willow now fully awake and aware, not to mention in a big heap on the floor. In any case, she was able to take in her surroundings from her unique vantage point.

"This is my room in Wellington," Willow stated to herself slowly as she realized where she was.

Picking herself off the ground, she hurried over to check her alarm clock.

"Nine O'clock," Willow once again spoke aloud to herself. "Just about when..."

At that moment, the phone rang, causing Willow to jump before she grabbed the phone with an odd sense of giddiness. Very slowly, she started to made sense of the puzzle in front of her.

"Umm, uh...Hello!" Willow answered, nervously. She quickly managed to calm herself down, and tried again. "I-I mean, uh, Willow speaking."

"Hey, Willow," Tara's voice replied from the other end, causing Willow to raise an eyebrow in surprise. "I-I was, um, wondering if you, uh..."

"Wanted to get some coffee?" Willow interjected, as she continued to put the pieces together.

"Uh, yes," Tara confirmed, with a bit of confusion. "H-how did you know?"

"W-well, why else would you call me?" Willow countered, a little more defensive than she would have liked.

"Oh, um...well, do you?" Tara said, letting her curiosity slide for the moment.

"Do I what?" Willow answered, confused.

"Want to get some coffee," Tara clarified, patiently.

"Oh, um...yes!" Willow replied, with a mixture of awkwardness and eagerness. Once more, she took a moment to compose herself before trying again. "I-I mean sure. When?"

"How about an hour?" Tara responded, seeming rather relaxed to Willow. "At, um, Henry's Coffee Shop?"

"Sure," Willow confirmed, as her mind worked on other things. "I-I'll see you then?"

"Yes," Tara answered softly. "Bye."

"Bye," Willow said, nodding her head into the phone.

When she heard the phone on the other end click, followed by a dial tone, she didn't immediately put the phone back down.

_It must be a time loop,_ she thought, trying to put everything together. _Maybe another remnant of the spell or something. B-but if that's so, then how long until it wears off?_

Shaking her head clear of the problem, Willow walked into her closet, quickly picking up the same ensemble from the previous day and putting it on.

"I'll worry about it later. Right now," Willow told herself happily. "I have a date!"

As Willow walked towards the door to the room, she turned around to take one last look back.

"Oh, foo-y!" Willow muttered, turning back into the room, unable to resist the chance at research.

_Besides, if I go now, I'll be early,_ she considered. _And who knows what that might change?_

As she grabbed up a book, she heard a strange but familiar sound coming from behind her.

As she nervously turned around slowly, she couldn't believe what she saw.

_FROGS!_

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Willow screamed.

* * *

Buffy was getting a little shifty. Sure, the plane was not due for another few minutes, but she hadn't heard anything about it yet.

_On the other hand,_ she told herself, _I've never waited for one before, so maybe we don't hear anything until it arrives._

Frowning, Buffy started pacing, before Dawn got up and almost dragged Buffy back to where Xander was sitting.

"She'll be here soon," she reassured her older sister. "A-and remember, Giles said she was doing much better. She'll be fine."

"I-I know," Buffy said quickly.

"That's why you moved all the delicate china and picture frames into the basement for 'storage', right?" Xander asked with a sideways glance at the slayer.

"W-well, I've got to take some precautions, right?" She tried to defend herself.

Before Dawn or Xander could come up with a retort, the intercom came on.

"Flight 676 now arriving from gate 33," the voice said over the constant noise of the people in the airport lounge.

"That's her!" Dawn shouted, getting up and grabbing up her sign. It wasn't well done, but with the time they had to get ready, Buffy and Xander agreed that it would do the trick. They also hoped Willow would see the humor in it, and feel more relaxed and welcomed.

"You really think she'll be fine?" Buffy asked, tilting her head slightly towards Xander, but keeping her eye on the tunnel coming in from the plane.

"I don't know, Buffy," Xander replied honestly. "But we'll do all we can to make sure she will be."

* * *

"Willow, it's okay," Tara soothed as Willow bolted up in bed, the last of her scream resonating in the room.

"What the frilly heck?" Willow managed to let out, still shaken as she looked around at her surroundings nervously.

"It was a dream, Will," Tara stated, sitting up behind Willow to massage her tense shoulders.

Upon the touch, Willow let herself relax, stopping her mind from processing the dream for the moment.

"Mmmm," Willow moaned contently. "That feels good."

"Oh, does it now?" Tara retorted in a mock confused tone, though never letting up on her ministrations.

"You have no idea," Willow confirmed, not quite comprehending the hidden tone.

"Maybe you could show me?" Tara asked suggestively, finally stalling her hands.

"Are you sure?" Willow asked tentatively in return, turning her head slowly to meet Tara's eyes. She had yet to move otherwise from her upright position for obvious reasons.

"Are you?" Tara replied in a soft, patient tone.

"Always," Willow said with a smile, and the utmost sincerity.

Finally getting the rest of her body to move, Willow moved slowly, still a little nervous, before capturing Tara's lips in a soft kiss. As Tara let it intensify, they failed to hear the footsteps approaching their door.

"What's going on?" Buffy called, opening the door.

At the sound of this, Tara and Willow both shrieked, breaking the kiss.

Dawn, having joined Buffy at the door now, failed to hold down a soft chuckle, before turning it into a cough on their looks.

"Uh, um, Willow had a, um, b-bad dream," Tara somehow managed to get out.

"Oh," Buffy let out, trying to keep her disappointment hidden. "What was it about? Anything apocalypty, perhaps?"

"I don't know. I never asked," Tara replied in a slightly mischievous tone, turning her head towards Willow with her eyebrows raised.

"Um, w-well, big 'nay' in the apocalypse column," Willow assured quickly. "Of course, unless there's a big mass of amphibian demons coming to town soon."

"Uh, Willow?" Dawn piped up. "Remember? Hellmouth? Not out of the question, exactly."

"Oh, um, good point," Willow replied, trying not to hyperventilate. "Uh, anyway, in summary, I woke up, it was yesterday morning...And I mean, really. Same date, same, um, occurrences..."

"Such as?" Tara pushed, curiously.

"W-well," Willow tried to stall. "Y-You called. A-at about 9 O'clock."

"That was it?" Tara questioned again, a little skeptical.

"Well, I, um, got dressed and was about to go out when I realized it was early and with the whole possible time loop thing, I decided to do some research," Willow continued, ignoring Tara's comment, though making a mental note of it for later.

"And then what?" Buffy inquired, taking an instinctive step into the room.

"Uh, I opened a book, and started reading," Willow stated. "I-I had a thought that maybe there was a strange spell causing me to enter a time loop, but I couldn't even start reading before..."

Sensing Willow's mood change, Tara moved herself closer to Willow, putting her arm around her for support. Taking a deep breath, and giving Tara a look of appreciation, Willow continued.

"Before I heard a noise. T-there were about, uh, forty, maybe more, frogs on my bed," Willow cringed, remembering the sight all too vividly.

Both Buffy and Tara nodded in understanding, but Dawn wasn't sure of what to make of this revelation.

"You mean, you woke up screaming at 7 O'clock on Saturday morning, waking me up, all because of a frog dream?" Dawn asked, checking to see if she had it all right.

Upon the stares that confirmed that she did, Dawn burst out laughing.

"That's great!" She managed to let out, ignoring the stare from Buffy and glare from Willow.

"It's not funny!" Willow let out through clenched teeth. Truth be told, she wasn't very angry, but she felt she had some standard to withhold for frog haters around the world.

"Oh, sure it is," Dawn retorted between giggles. "I mean, beyond the waking me up at 7 O'clock part, that's just priceless!"

"If you're not careful, I'll turn you into a frog," Willow threatened. She only succeeded at getting another laugh out of Dawn, and a look from Tara.

"Willow," Tara warned.

"It was just a figure of speech," Willow whined defensively.

"Yeah," Dawn agreed, regaining her composure for a moment. "She'd never do it. I scare her enough as it is. She wouldn't be able to stand me as a frog."

On that thought, Dawn burst out into another fit of laughter.

"Okay, that's it," Willow announced. Upon close inspection, Tara saw a gleam in her eye, and let out an inaudible chuckle of her own.

_Dawn has no idea what she's got coming to her,_ she thought.

Willow jumped off the bed, tackling Dawn, though careful not to hurt her.

"So you want to laugh, huh?" Willow asked, as she brought her hands down, tickling Dawn.

"Ha, ha, ha! Stop it!" Dawn cried out, unable to defend herself. "Ahh, ha, ha! Pleeeeeeease!"

Buffy just rolled her eyes, before catching a look of amusement from Tara.

"Well, if you two want to grow up anytime soon," Buffy announced sarcastically. "Xander and Anya should be coming soon to go over what we found last night."

At that, Willow stopped her attack.

"Research party?" She asked, hopefully.

Buffy sighed, before nodding.

"Dibs on the reclining chair!" Dawn announced, getting up and hurrying down the stairs to claim her prize.

"Reclining chair?" Willow and Tara both asked, having not seen it the previous day.

"Dead vamp left it behind," Buffy explained, shrugging. "And the old one was destroyed last month."

"Oh, really," Willow commented, exchanging a glance with Tara. "Interesting."

"Shall we go?" Tara asked, changing the subject.

"Well, as much as I like pajama research parties," Willow started, gesturing at her clothes. "I think it's not in order today."

"I suppose you're right," Buffy agreed, sighing as she left the room.

Tara and Willow exchanged another glance, before they both shrugged and changed into new clothes for the day.

* * *

When the three women finally made their way down the stairs, they found the couch occupied by a soundly sleeping Frank.

After many failed attempts at waking him, which included plugging his nose, tickling his feet with a feather and, as a last ditch effort by Dawn, pouring cold water onto his face, they decided to leave the snoring man be.

With that failure out of the way, Dawn and Buffy quickly grabbed up some books and began researching, beginning by finding the demons that she slayed the night before on patrol that were out of the ordinary.

Meanwhile, Willow and Tara, keeping with research party traditions that stemmed back to about the post-Buffy-second-death period, were in the kitchen, making pancakes and popcorn.

Willow, who, as always, took the task of making the popcorn, was not having a good time. As hard as she tried to keep her eyes on the popcorn, she somehow managed to burn them every time.

"Argh!" She cried in frustration as she pulled out yet another useless bag out.

"Honey, it might help if you actually kept your eyes on the popcorn," Tara said teasingly, not looking up from another completed batch of pancakes which she stacked onto her plate.

"I-I-I'm trying, but, uh, every time I look away, it seems to burn," Willow said defensively.

Turning off the stove, Tara walked over to Willow, grabbing another unpopped bag of popcorn.

"How about I help?" She asked, putting the popcorn in Willow's hand while standing directly behind her.

"Mmmm, very helpful," Willow said throatily, as she somehow managed to get the popcorn into the microwave, and set the timer.

After about two minutes of silent bliss, Tara pulled open the microwave door, pulling out a steaming, but still white, bag of popcorn.

"There, much better," she said, proudly, as she walked back tauntingly to her pancakes.

"Hey, no fair," Willow pouted good-naturedly. "I'm liable to burn the next bag, too."

"Well, maybe if you put it at the bottom of the bowl, no one will ever see it," Tara replied with a chuckle.

Groaning a little, Willow grabbed up the next bag, and hoped she didn't have to figure out a way to cover it up.

* * *

Back in the living room, Buffy was going through the book, checking off every demon she saw the night before. It was a short list with only a Fyarl and a couple of Vahrall demons on it so far, plus the obvious vampires.

"Neither really has any way to freeze a person, unless you count the Fyarl mucous," Dawn commented. "I still can't believe Giles was turned into one of those. That must have been nasty."

Giving her one of her patented 'be quiet Dawn' looks, Buffy turned back to her book, continuing to search.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Buffy jumped up to answer it quickly.

"Hi, Buff," Xander greeted with a smile. "What do ya say we get this party started?"

Moving aside, Buffy ushered him in.

"I've never heard of parties so early," Anya complained, appearing behind Xander as he walked through the threshold. "Why is the party this early?"

"Well, we weren't sleeping, and Buffy could use our help," Xander replied, patiently. "And besides, we've done demon research earlier in the morning than this."

"Yeah, but that was when we didn't have a slayer to ruin the mood," Anya muttered under her breath.

"I heard that," Buffy announced, annoyed.

"Anya," Xander said warningly. "Remember, the longer there's a demon lose, the more likely it is to trash the Magic Box."

"Okay, where do we start?" Anya announced eagerly, her mood suddenly changing.

Buffy looked at Xander with a raised eyebrow, while he grinned triumphantly, following Anya into the living room.

"What's with the sleeping guy on the couch?" Xander asked, motioning towards Frank.

"Frank won't wake up," Buffy responded, shrugging. "He was there when we got down here."

"Why aren't we having the party at the Magic Box, anyway?" Willow asked walking in with a large bowl of popcorn, having overheard the earlier conversation. She was barely able to get the bowl onto the coffee table before 4 pairs of hands were grabbing into it.

"It's being renovated," Buffy replied between bites of popcorn. "It was trashed a few weeks ago. Xander's guys are doing it for us for a reduced price."

"Well, that's nice," Tara commented, following Willow to the coffee table with two plates of pancakes.

"Ooooh, funny-shaped, stackable pancakes," Buffy commented, grabbing up a paper plate that was on the table and filling it with the aforementioned food.

"I like the round ones, myself," Anya replied, copying Buffy's actions.

The group failed to notice Frank beginning to stir in his seat.

"So, how was the evening for you guys?" Buffy asked Xander and Anya between mouthfuls of food.

"Not bad," Xander replied. "Ran into two vampires. Nothing really happened, so..."

"He means that literally," Anya supplied, continuing when Xander trailed off. "They both ran away before we could stake them."

"W-well, that means you guys musta scared them, huh?" Willow replied helpfully.

"Well not exactly," Xander said. "They kinda tried to eat us, but ran away from our crosses."

"Oh," Willow commented.

"And there was also..." Xander trailed off as he looked down at the plate of pancakes and found it empty. "Hey, what happened to...?"

"Hey, man," Frank spoke up, oblivious with a mouthful of pancakes. "These are great. Why didn't you tell me you still made these, Tara?"

"Uhhhhh," Tara stuttered. "M-maybe I should go make another batch."

"No, no, that's fine," Buffy reassured. "We got enough popcorn here to last us for a couple hours."

"Uhh, right," Willow agreed slowly. "W-w-we do."

"Anyway," Buffy continued, eyeing Willow carefully. "What were you going to say, Xander?"

"Oh, ummm," Xander mumbled, trying to recall what else he'd seen. "Right. There was also a van outside our apartment when we got home. Three guys. Ummm, they never saw us, but I think one of them looked like Jonathan. A-and that guy that made that robot. What was it, Warren?"

"Yeah, Warren," Buffy nodded. "You think maybe they had something to do with these weird occurrences?"

"Uhhhh," Xander muttered stupidly. "Maybe?"

"Well, I, for one, think this has nerdy science geniuses written all over it," Willow stated with a nod.

"Possibly," Buffy replied. "I mean, I'm sure they could do it if there was a way. But is there a way?"

"I don't know," Xander piped up. "But we did find out where they're staying."

"You mean I did," Anya announced. "I did some computering and found out where the van owners live."

Pulling out a piece of paper, Anya handed it to Buffy. "Maybe you might want to check it out."

"Good idea," Buffy agreed, standing up. "I'll do that now."

"I agree, you should," Anya said, reaching up and giving Buffy a pat on the shoulder.

Giving Anya a look, Buffy grabbed her coat up and walked out.

"Anya hacked?" Willow muttered to herself, stunned. "B-but I'm always the one who hacks. I'm the best hacker that ever hacked."

"Oh, baby," Tara cooed, rubbing her shoulders. "You're still the best. I bet it isn't even that hard to find out that kind of stuff."

"I-I know, but, but it's the principle of the matter, you know?" Willow replied unhappily.

"Well, you could always give her computer a virus," Tara suggested quietly, raising an eyebrow.

"That's just evil," Willow said with a small smile. "I wouldn't do that."

"Right," Tara agreed.

"Of course," Willow nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Xander asked over his book. Having handed out books to Dawn, Anya and Frank, the others were too busy to overhear their conversation.

"Nothing," Willow said cheerfully while Tara just nodded beside her, not trusting her voice.

"Well, you guys want a book?" Xander questioned.

"Huh?" Willow responded, confused.

"Research," Anya clarified, impatiently without looking up from her book.

"Oh, right," Willow said. Standing up, she grabbed Tara's arm. "Upstairs."

Willow walked quickly to the stated location, half-dragging Tara behind her.

"Uh, Willow?" Xander called questioningly. "What does 'upstairs' have to do with researching?"

"My laptop is up there," Willow called back teasingly.

"Oh," Xander replied with a nervous chuckle, avoiding the glances from the others still in the room. "Uh, I knew that."

* * *

Meanwhile, Buffy made her way towards the address on the slip of paper she had.

"It's gotta be somewhere around here," she muttered, impatiently. "How hard can it be to find a house?"

Rounding a corner, her eyes lit up. "Finally!"

Walking up to the door of the house, she contemplated her next action. Finally, she settled with just walking in.

"Hello?" She called, looking around at what looked like a basement. She could hear some scurrying coming from just around the corner as she made her way down the stairs that lead down to the floor.

"Hurry, get it hidden," she heard a muffled voice say. _That sounded like Warren._

"I thought you said we'd be okay down here," came another voice. _That's Jonathan._

"Well, Aunt Katy wasn't supposed to be back for another two months," Warren replied in a barely audible voice.

"Why would she come back early from a six month cruise in the Pacific Ocean?" A third voice chimed in. _Don't know who that is._

"I don't know," Warren replied impatiently. "Now stop asking questions and get this blanket over it."

"Uh, boys?" Buffy asked, trying to get their attention. "I'm no Aunt."

"The slayer!" The three chorused, surprised.

"Well, glad you all know me," Buffy said, surprised. "What are you up to this time, Warren?"

"We-we're your new arch-nemisis-es," the third member of the group said. Buffy now saw him, but still didn't know who he was.

"Who are you, anyway?" Buffy said, annoyed as she raised an eyebrow.

"I-I'm Andrew," he said, proudly. Upon Buffy's blank look, he tried again. "Ummm, Flying Monkey guy?"

Buffy just shook her head.

"He's Tucker's brother," Jonathan spoke up nervously.

"Oh," Buffy let out, still not totally comprehending. "What are you hiding, anyway?"

"Uhh, hiding?" Jonathan asked stupidly.

"Under the blanket," Buffy explained, pointing.

"Y-y-you'll just have to w-wait and see, s-s-slayer," Warren managed to say. "But right now..."

At that moment, Jonathan grabbed up a bag, and waived his hands in the air. "Discede."

In a small flash of light, the three disappeared, leaving Buffy in an empty room. Shrugging as she walked over, she pulled off the blanket, revealing what looked like a high-tech gun. Looking it over, she decided to let Willow play around with it before she blew a hole in the side of the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Warren, Jonathan and Andrew rematerialized a little ways away from the house.

"Worked like a-" Jonathan started, before he looked up.

The trio was upside down, just inches above the ground.

"Oww!" They mumbled as the hit the ground. Unable to get untangled, the three cursed a bit before finally getting up.

"Opps?" Jonathan said, nervously.

Warren grabbed his collar, before shaking his head. "Later."

As he took off at a brisk pace, Jonathan and Andrew looked at each other.

"Should we follow?" Jonathan asked.

"I think so," Andrew replied. The pair took a quick step, before stopping. "Maybe it's best if we just wait until he comes back."

"Right," Jonathan agreed, stopping.

The pair stood there for a minute before taking off after Warren.

* * *

"Willow?" Buffy called when she walked back in the house.

"Uhh," Xander let out, getting Buffy's attention. "She and Tara are upstairs, ummm..._Researching_."

"Oh," Buffy said. Then she caught on. "Ohhh."

She wasn't able to keep her blush down, as she looked over at the gang.

"You sure?" She asked, out of curiosity. Dawn just grunted.

"No," she said. "Xander's just being conclusion guy."

"Well, maybe a little," Xander reluctantly admitted.

"I-I'm gonna go up there, then," Buffy announced with pseudo-confidence. "Do you think they are..."

"Oh, you cowardly humans always bug me," Anya said, getting up and marching towards the stairs. "I've always got to be the non-tacky one that goes and does what no one else will do."

"And we always thought she'd be useless," Xander muttered to himself. Luckily, Anya didn't hear him as she headed up the stairs.

Noting that the door was partially open, Anya walked through without any hesitation.

"Buffy needs you guys downstairs," she said, not even catching their appearance. "And might be nice if you close the door next time."

With that, she walked back out, leaving a confused and fully-clothed Willow and Tara to look at each other.

"What was that about?" Willow asked, as she closed her laptop.

"I'm not sure," Tara replied, shrugging. "I wonder what Buffy found."

When they made their way downstairs, they found Buffy with the gun-like device she had found.

"What is that?" Willow asked, intrigued.

"I don't know," Buffy responded. "But Warren et al were very protective about it."

Willow walked up to take a closer look at it, while Tara kept a bit more distance.

"Ooo, I think I found something," Buffy announced to Willow, causing the gang to crowd around her.

"It's beautiful," Frank commented in awe, looking over Buffy's shoulder.

"I-i-it's huge!" Willow exclaimed in shock.

"I've seen bigger," Xander commented, unimpressed, gaining glances from everyone else. "I-in a jewelry store. My Uncle Rory took me there one day and showed me one."

"I think I heard of one of these being stolen a couple weeks ago," Buffy thought aloud. "Just before Spike went invisible."

"Hmmm," Anya commented, nodding. "I've seen bigger, too."

On the looks everyone, including Xander, gave her, she shrugged.

"But that's a special diamond," she noted, looking at the shiny object closer. "14 carats, very high energy and current. Probably powers the whole thing."

"How do you know that, hun?" Xander asked, impressed.

"Oh, I did some vengeance spells back in the day on guys wearing those," Anya replied absent-mindedly. "Made the job so much easier. One time, a girl wished her ex would get hit by lightning, so I just did a little weather spell, and voila."

"Oh," Xander commented nervously.

"So, there was, like, a heist at a jewelry store or something?" Willow asked, ignoring Anya's explanation.

"Umm, at a museum, actually," Buffy clarified. "They froze a guy, too."

"Maybe we should test it," Dawn offered out of the blue.

"Good idea," Buffy agreed, looking around as the others nodded. "Anyone have something we can freeze?"

"Ummm, how about my drink?" Frank offered, holding it up.

"Consider it done," Buffy muttered as she aimed and fired towards the target. Instead of freezing, though, the cup disappeared.

"Damn, it's the invisible one," Buffy cursed, disappointed.

However, Willow wasn't so sure. _What if it's both?_ She thought.

"Buffy, may I?" Willow asked, putting her hand out.

When Buffy complied, Willow began fiddling around with it.

"Maybe if I could just..." Pulling hard on the diamond, she managed to get it out with relative ease.

"Try it now," Willow said with a triumphant smile as she handed the gun back to Buffy.

Taking aim again, Buffy shot at what was left of the popcorn, which was mostly a charred black colour.

"Hey!" Willow objected, as her smile quickly turned into a frown. Before she could stop Buffy, though, the kernels were covered with ice.

"Two birds with one stone," Buffy joked victoriously, grinning.

* * *

Elsewhere, Warren and his lackeys had made their way back to the house.

"Do you think she took the ray?" Andrew whispered to Jonathan suddenly.

"Maybe we should find out before Warren..." Jonathan wasn't able to finish before Warren called.

"Hey, guys! She took the ray!" Warren said, laughing maniacally.

"You-you didn't ask me to do a spell to include it," Jonathan said defensively.

"No, I didn't," Warren agreed, putting his arm around the much shorter boy.

"You-you mean, you wanted her to take it?" Andrew asked.

"Bingo, Junior," Warren smiled.

"You planned this all along," Andrew realized.

"But-but she has our ray," Jonathan said, confused. "It was supposed to be our chance to bring her down."

"No, Jonathan," Warren countered. "It's a decoy. This is how we're going to beat her!"

Pulling out a map of the Sunnydale hills, Warren placed it in front of them all. Though it wasn't very detailed, Warren had marked a spot in it 'Nezzla cave.'

"Nezzla cave?" Jonathan asked, surprised. "Isn't that where the Orbs of Nezzle-Khan are?"

"Yes," Warren replied, impressed that Jonathan knew about them. "And when I get them, no one will be able to stop m...Us!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

_Woohoo. It's done!_

Sorry for the big wait. The next one won't be as long, I promise! Grin

Nothing more to say, I don't think. So, until next time, Happy reading!


	8. Feeling Way Too Damn Good

_A/N: I hope I finished this quick enough to appease everyone. :)_

This will take us through the end of season 6 and into the season 7 of canon. It might be a bit hard to keep up with if you're not careful, so please pay attention. Grin

As for the content, as I said last chapter, this is a drama fic, though it's got many other genres, too. This will be most notable in this chapter, so be prepared for anything except for a sad ending! Enjoy!

Anyway, I suppose that's all the pre-ramble needed, so with no further ado, here's the story!

PS. Someone sent me an e-mail about my other story. I accidentally deleted it. So I'm kind of dumb. Anyway, to answer the question, yes, I'm going to get "From The Top" updated starting now. :)  
  
Spoilers: Season 6 from "All The Way" up to "Seeing Red", and perhaps beyond. If you haven't seen any of season 6, but want to, then I suggest you stay away. But before you go, I must ask, if you want to see season 6, how have you not already?  
Disclaimer: I refuse to put one in. If you want to sue, bring it on! puffs out chest. Reads site rules oh, damn it. Fine, I own nothing except this nice judicial gown and my brand new javelin. Now let me continue in peace! Also, thanks to Nickelback for the title of the chapter! Also thanks to Eric Clapton for the beautiful and heartbreaking "Tears In Heaven". RIP Conor Clapton!

Legend: As always, thoughts appear _in italics_.

* * *

**Flashback**

**By: David Armstrong, AKA Leafsdude**

**Chapter 8: Feeling Way Too Damn Good**

* * *

"What should we do with it?" Willow asked, continuing to study the frozen popcorn bowl, which had remained frozen for the past number of hours.

"I'm for destroying it," Xander spoke up, raising his hand. "All those with me?"

Anya, Tara and Frank all raised their hands.

"I don't know," Buffy said. "I-I mean, this could be an interesting piece of weaponry to study."

"Who would study it, though?" Frank asked.

"He's got a point," Willow conceded. "I don't know much about it. B-but, uh, from what I've seen, anything short of a large bomb wouldn't destroy it, so destroying it is kinda out of the question, too, I think."

"So what are our options?" Dawn asked.

"Well, w-we could hide it," Tara suggested. "Ummm, bury it perhaps?"

"Too easy to find," Buffy said, shaking her head. "A-a dog could dig it up or something."

"How about give it to someone to look after?" Dawn offered.

"But who?" Buffy asked. "I-I mean, I could take it to Angel, but unless I take it there, it would probably never make it. I-I'd consider giving it to the initiative, but they're long gone by now."

"H-how about Spike?" Anya piped up.

"Spike?" Xander asked, surprised. "The 'I want to kill you all but can't because of my chip' Spike?"

"Well, as long as he has the chip, I don't think he can harm anyone with it," Buffy conceded. "A-and I think he's proven we can trust him, at least with something like this thing."

"Okay, so Spike will watch the gun," Willow started. "Now what?"

"I check out the nerd hideout again," Buffy replied.

"Why?" Dawn asked, confused.

"If there's one thing I've learned in this business," Buffy said, grabbing up her coat before turning back around. "It's that people always turn up back where they started."

Before Buffy could get out the door, however, a slayer-sized yawn hit her.

"Although they're just as likely to end up there tomorrow morning," she conceded sheepishly.

"Bed does sound like a good idea," Willow nodded in agreement.

"Already!?" Xander exclaimed aloud, startling everyone a bit.

"Huh?" Tara replied smartly, giving Xander a confused look.

"Oh, ummm, well," Xander stumbled over his words. "I-I guess i-if you guys a-are, umm, well, sure, you can...mmmm!"

Before Xander could finish, Dawn covered his overactive mouth with her hand.

"He thinks you guy were having sex upstairs," Dawn explained simply, ignoring her sister's shocked stare.

"Oh," Willow commented dumbly as she blushed.

"I did not," Xander managed to say around Dawn's hand.

"Dawn, take your hand off Xander's mouth," Buffy ordered in her motherly tone. "And I don't like you saying that word."

"What, sex?" Dawn asked quickly.

"Yeah," Buffy responded impatiently. Sighing, she turned and headed up the stairs. "Sleep will do me good."

* * *

In a few minutes, Xander and Anya had headed home, Frank had reclaimed his couch-slash-bed and Dawn, Willow and Tara were upstairs, getting ready for the night.

"Interesting problems we've got here," Tara commented as she slid under the covers in bed. "I mean, evil science nerds with invisible guns and stuff."

"Not to mention Buffy actually saying she trusts Spike, Dawn actually being happy, and Anya and Xander married," Willow added in as she finished putting on her nightwear. "I-I mean, not that those are problems, but you know, weird."

"Yeah, I know," Tara agreed. "Though Xander is still himself."

"Yeah," Willow nodded. "I mean, does he really think we'd do that while working."

"Well, I don't know," Tara shrugged innocently. "I mean, we could have. In-in theory."

"Is that an invitation, or are you just being observant," Willow asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe both?" Tara answered cryptically, giving Willow a sly look.

Without hesitating, Willow jumped onto the bed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Dawn and Buffy had both run out of their rooms as the last of a joined scream left the room down the hall.

"No way," Dawn exclaimed, shaking her head, although she couldn't get rid of the smile. "Xander wasn't as wrong as we thought, I guess."

Getting a look from Buffy, Dawn shrugged and headed back into her room.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked curiously, watching Dawn grab up a bag she had by her bed.

"Well, last summer they, you know, moved in," Dawn explained. "So, after a few sleepless days, I ended up sleeping over at Janice's every night. After I found out Tara was back as well, I called her, and she said I could come over to sleep any night if I needed to. So, I'll, um, see you tomorrow?"

Weighing the pros and cons, Buffy shrugged. "Sure."

As Dawn headed towards the stairs, Buffy headed back into her room, and opened her top drawer as another pair of yells came from the room down the hall. Sighing, she grabbed up a stake, bottle of holy water and a cross, and headed back down the stairs.

"Slaying beats a night of this," she muttered, heading down the stairs just in time to see the door close behind Dawn.

Grabbing up her coat, she took a quick glance over at Frank, who appeared to still be sleeping soundly.

_He wakes up to food,_ Buffy thought to herself. _What a weird guy._

Opening the door, Buffy headed out towards the Sunnydale cemeteries.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Andrew asked as Warren pressed a button on what looked like a security system panel.

"Setting up a surprise," Warren replied obscurely.

"For the Slayer?" Jonathan inquired.

"Yeah," Warren answered absent-mindedly as he walked back towards the door.

"But she's already been here," Andrew pointed out, confused. "Why would she come back?"

"Because she thinks we'll come back," Warren said, before realizing the slight problem. "Which she was right about. B-but we'll be long gone before she gets here."

"We will?" Jonathan asked, stupidly. "Oh, I-I mean, yeah, of course we will."

"Well, lets go," Warren announced excitedly, rubbing his hands together as he opened the door. Behind him, Jonathan and Andrew followed half-heartedly, each carrying a bag of tools.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Buffy called as she returned to the nerd hideout the next morning. She'd had a rather uneventful night of slaying, and was getting a little restless.

"I know you guys are here," she announced, confidently. "Nerds always return. Ummm, at least, that's what always happens in the movies."

As she headed down the stairs, she noticed a bunch of papers sitting around on chairs and desks. Deciding to collect them up just in case, she walked over to them.

"C'mon guys," she called again, impatiently. "I-I'll give you your gun back!"

After a moment of silence, she continued towards the back of the house, collecting up a couple more papers, as well as a book and what looked like a CD.

"Don't they clean up after themselves?" She muttered to herself.

Rounding the corner, she found a white board in the way, and went to flip it over to walk under it. Before she did, though, she noticed a pair of words scribbled clumsily on it: "Too Late!"

"Uh, wha...?" Buffy couldn't get the question before she was drowned out by the sound of saw disks as they busted their way though the side walls.

Keeping the articles she'd collected close to her body, she managed to dodge her way to the stairs, and was just able to jump her way out of the house and onto the lawn outside.

Sitting up on the grass, she felt a strong breeze of cool air on her stomach. Looking down, she noticed a cut that just barely missed the skin.

"Okay, that's gonna cost ya," she muttered, getting up.

* * *

Back at the Summers' house, Tara and Willow were still in bed, side-by-side, unwilling to get up.

"It's light out," Willow commented, surprised. "I-it's gotta be late."

"Wanna get up?" Tara asked, semi-seriously.

"Mmmm...no," Willow replied after a moment of thought.

"I bet Buffy and Dawn are waiting for a nice batch of pancakes by now," Tara stated simply, giving Willow a pointed look.

"You want to get up," Willow concluded, pouting. "I-I could bet they-they're out, anyway. I m-mean, Dawn always goes to Janice's, an-an-and Buffy always goes out to slay at about midnight."

Sighing happily in defeat, Tara nodded.

"B-but," Willow continued, "I wouldn't mind some pancakes myself."

"Consider it done," Tara agreed, getting up and quickly putting on the night clothes that were quickly discarded the evening before. As Willow sat up to do the same, Tara quickly stopped her. "No, I'll bring it back up."

Agreeing instantly, Willow lay back down, watching Tara walk back out.

* * *

Returning fifteen minutes later, Tara put the tray on the bed, before removing her clothing again and once more joining Willow under the sheets.

"Pancakes, mmm," Willow muttered happily.

"And syrup," Tara added, picking up the bottle of syrup for emphasis.

"Fun," Willow commented.

The two ate, being purposely clumsy, though trying not to make it obvious to the other. As a result, they did more cleaning up instead of eating off the plate.

As they finished the last pancake, managing only to let a small amount to drip off the forks, the two sighed in contentment, lying back into each other.

"This is so..." Willow mumbled, unable to finish the thought.

"I know," Tara agreed, enjoying the moment.

"I-I'm sorry, you know," Willow said, seriously, but somewhat confidently.

"W-what for?" Tara asked, confused.

"Everything," Willow replied honestly. "The-the spells and the arguments. A-and thank you."

"I-I wouldn't have done it any other way," Tara responded, tearily. "I-I love you."

"Me too," Willow quickly replied, as she snuggled closer to Tara.

"Guys, research!" Buffy's voice called faintly from downstairs.

"Oh, damn," Willow cursed, getting a giggle from Tara. "We need a better system."

"Well, I'm open to suggestions," Tara offered, as the two reluctantly got up, grabbing the articles of clothing on the ground.

"Well, naked research parties would be interesting," Willow said suggestively.

"If it's just us two," Tara replied teasingly. "I-I'm for that."

* * *

When Willow and Tara finally managed to get downstairs, they found a pile of papers on the coffee table, and gave twin stares of question to Buffy.

"I found them at the trio's lair," Buffy said. "I-I would have gotten more, but there were these buzz saws or something. Everything's all chopped."

"That's a lot," Tara pointed out, looking at the table.

"I'll have Xander and Anya take some of it," Buffy said as she continued to leaf through them.

"Where's Dawn?" Willow asked looking around as she and Tara sat in front of the layout.

"Janice's," Buffy replied, not looking up.

"Oh, CD!" Tara said a little more enthusiastically then she meant.

"Ohh, my, uh, laptop is still upstairs," Willow said, attempting to look a little upset.

"That's okay," Buffy assured, not aware of the hidden meaning. "We can just go through what we can of the rest, and then take the rest to Xander's."

"I'm good with that," Tara said, smiling.

"Then I am, too," Willow nodded quickly, grabbing up a pile of papers. Tara grabbed up the large book, but found that it fell apart almost instantly.

"Maybe not," Buffy said, restlessly. "We need to find out what they're up to. There's no telling what they're doing right now."

* * *

"Ewww, this is gross," Andrew squealed as he cut up the Nezzla demon.

"Remember, it's the only way to get through the barrier," Warren reminded Andrew, pointedly shaking the rock that was in his hand at him.

"D-do I really ha-have to wear that?" Jonathan asked, wigged out.

"Well, if we want the orbs," Warren pointed out.

"Why don't you wear it?" Jonathan asked.

"Because I'm not short enough," Warren replied simply, watching as Andrew finished cutting the skin off the demon.

"Now, get in that," Warren ordered as he and Andrew walked away. "We'll be waiting at the entrance."

"Ewwwww," Jonathan wailed a few moments later.

* * *

"We really should be doing work," Tara said between quick breaths, tilting her head toward Willow.

"Well, I think we've done a lot of work," Willow replied half-seriously, enticing a giggle from Tara.

"Yeah, but that disk is still in that machine of yours," Tara commented, giving a pointed look at the aforementioned laptop sitting on the ground near the foot of the bed. "Buffy is probably waiting for us."

"Oh, alright," Willow replied with a good-natured pout. She didn't mind the opportunity for research, and she was a little tired.

Sitting up to lie across the bed, she picked up the laptop from the ground, and got to work quickly.

As the machine finally booted up, she opened a file. Immediately her eyes went wide when she saw the contents.

"This could take a while," she commented quietly to herself, as she began to type with a determined look on her face.

"What is it?" Tara asked curiously, trying to get a glance at the screen over Willow's shoulder.

"It's all encrypted," Willow replied. "It's well done, too. Damn nerds."

"You'll figure it out," Tara said confidently, reassuring Willow.

"Of course," Willow agreed, turning her head towards Tara slightly with a smile. "Just a matter of when."

* * *

"Oh, c'mon," Jonathan complained again from under his demon skin suit. "This is disgusting."

"Well, the faster you go in there, the faster it comes off," Warren pointed out, restraining himself from patting the shorter boy's Nezzla-covered shoulder.

"It really does look nasty," Andrew commented before turning back to Warren. "Do you think it'll work?"

"You _think_ it'll work?" Jonathan asked, turning his head sharply towards Warren.

"Lets find out," Warren replied, ignoring Jonathan's question.

Grabbing the slobbery suit, he pushed Jonathan towards the barrier.

"Hey!" Jonathan objected. He was unable to reverse his motion, and went through the barrier.

"There, like a charm," Warren said, pleased.

"You didn't know if it would work?" Jonathan reiterated incredulously.

"Well, logic said it would," Andrew said in his best Spock impersonation.

"Enough yammering," Warren said sharply, getting the other two nerds attention. "Go get the gems."

Turning to go into the tunnel, Jonathan began his search.

Meanwhile, Warren and Andrew continued to discuss their plan.

"I don't trust that kid," Andrew said, nervously.

"Don't worry, we get the gems, and then we can ditch him," Warren replied in a reassuring tone.

"You sure?" Andrew asked, hopefully.

"Of course," Warren nodded. "We just needed a guinea pig. I didn't think you'd be lining up to volunteer for it."

Nodding in understanding, Andrew turned back towards the tunnel where Jonathan had gone just a couple minutes before.

"Got them!" Jonathan called, running sluggishly through the barrier.

"Come to poppa!" Warren exclaimed, rubbing his hands together.

Opening the box, the trio found two small spheres inside it. As Warren grabbed them up, the others waited to see what would happen.

"They've been sitting in there for a long time," Jonathan commented when nothing happened for a moment. "How do we know if they still work?"

"Oh, they work," Warren replied, as the power from the gems began to flow through him.

* * *

After a few minutes of listening to Tara and Willow 'researching', Buffy collected up everything she had on the table and hurried out the door.

"Hopefully Xander and Anya aren't as busy," she thought aloud, before realizing how unlikely that would be. "Oh well, even a few minutes in a car with no sounds will be worth it."

Reveling in the silence, Buffy made it to Xander's apartment too quickly for her tastes. Hurrying up the stairs, she prayed that they weren't doing anything too loud.

Reaching the door, Buffy knocked three times, careful not to put too much strength behind it.

"Coming!" Xander's voice returned a second later. Inwardly, Buffy groaned.

_I hope he just means that in a 'coming to the door to let me into your no-sex-happening-here abode',_ she thought to herself, before hearing the unlocking click.

"Buffy!" Xander exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing here? Nerd news?"

"As a matter of fact," Buffy said, walking in when Xander didn't move. "I've got books."

"Great," Anya said sarcastically from her seat at the back of the apartment, "Now not only do I not get any orgasms, I have to do research."

Raising an eyebrow, Buffy turned to Xander.

"And you thought married life would be better," she whispered, causing Xander to let out a fake chuckle.

"That's funny, that's really funny Buffster," he replied between the fake giggles, avoiding Anya's accusing stare.

"Sure, make jokes at the expense of the one without super hearing," Anya said, pouting.

After a split second of indecision, Xander crossed over and whispered something into Anya's ear.

"Okay, where do we start?" She asked, taking the materials from Buffy's hands and shuffling through them quickly.

With another trademark victory grin, Xander walked up beside Buffy momentarily.

"Do I want to know?" Buffy asked cautiously.

"Not likely," Xander replied, following his wife to do his own research.

* * *

Back at the Summers' house, Willow and Tara had been researching off and on, still not finding anything of use.

"Maybe if I..." Willow started, before the screen began flashing. "Wow."

"What?" Tara asked, trying to get a better view by sitting up.

"I-I think I got it," Willow said, excitedly. "It-it seems to have a bunch of blueprints, stuff like that..."

Willow trailed off as her excited demeanor faded.

"How bad is it?" Tara questioned nervously, noticing the change.

"I don't know," Willow said slowly as she read the screen carefully. When she noticed her girlfriend's confused look, she continued. "I-I think they're encrypted, too."

"Th-they are?" Tara managed to get out. "You mean the blueprints?"

"Yeah. Their designations have been stripped," Willow replied. "Shouldn't be too hard to figure out."

"Care to share your idea?" Tara asked, curious as to what Willow had planned.

"Well, I though maybe I could cross reference them with the county clerk's office," Willow answered, pleased with her idea.

"Will? Wouldn't that, um, involve, you know..." Tara said, gesturing wildly with her hands. "Getting up?"

Realizing she was right, Willow's face fell again. Within a couple moments, she'd begun typing quickly on her laptop again.

"Maybe if I could just..." Willow started, before scrunching her face up in thought.

_This new mayor has been so much harder to hack,_ Willow thought as she continued to type onto her portable PC. _Maybe he's evil, too._

Shaking the thought, she focused on the screen again, until she heard a soft cough from behind her.

"Oh," Willow let out, turning towards Tara in the middle of her typing. "I-I'm trying to get into the city's main database. It should have everything there."

"The county clerk's office is now online?" Tara asked, unsure.

"Yeah, but it's mostly for reference purposes," Willow explained. "A ha! We're in!"

* * *

Buffy was having some more luck herself over at Xander's apartment, though if she was honest with herself, she would say she really wished they weren't.

Xander had found inside one of the book covers a piece of paper with 3 words written on them: Orbs Of Nezzla-Khan. Or, at least, Buffy thought it was three words. She didn't remember if a hyphenated word was one or two. It was making her a little more restless than Xander, and his attempt to find out what these 'Orbs' were, was.

"Oh, here, I found it," Xander announced suddenly from the kitchen table, taking Buffy's attention away from her mental debate for the moment. "According to this they're from the savior of the Nezzla demons. Apparently, it his...Oh, ewww!"

Making a scrunched up face, Xander dropped the book in disgust and feint a dry-heave. As he did so, Anya picked up the book and picked up from where Xander left off.

"They're his testicles," she read, not finding it at all disturbing. "They were chopped off in a ritual ceremony when the demon was only 190 years old. God, they didn't even wait until he was on his deathbed?"

"Demon's have testicles?" Buffy asked, confused. On the look from Xander, she shrugged. "What? Demon's don't reproduce that way, do they?"

"Well, most don't," Anya agreed. "But most still have some form of working sex organs. They may not have orgasms to mate, but they still don't minding having them..."

"Forget I asked," Buffy muttered, when Anya trailed off with a dreamy look on her face. "Please."

"Hun?" Xander asked, finally over his initial disgust. "What, ummm, did the ritual do to them, exactly?"

"Oh, umm," bringing the book back up to her face, Anya read again. "'The ritual, which included a bonfire and ceremonial knives, was meant to make the testicles into Orbs. These Orbs would make the bearers invincible to any and all forms of death, including age'. It also says here that the Nezzla demons 'have been in possession of them for millions of years. They're a solitary group, staying in caves, never taking to open ground. Their invincibility is all they want'."

"Does it say where they are?" Buffy asked.

"They're in a cave..." Anya skimmed the pages, trying to find anything. "Ah, it says here that there is no confirmed location of it's existence, but it is rumoured that it is held in the chambers of Nezzla-Khan's himself, behind a mystical barrier that is only penetrable by the mucus specific to the Nezzla demon. It apparently covers the whole body of one. Anything that tries to enter that doesn't have that mucus on that is instantly fried. No one has ever been able to get through to them, and very few have tried."

"So, it's basically impossible to get them," Buffy mused aloud. "So what are the nerds doing with it on a piece of paper in one of their books?"

"Well, they aren't exactly dumb, otherwise they wouldn't be called nerds," Anya pointed out. "They might have figured out a way to get to them."

"Right," Xander said sarcastically. "Brain and his two Pinky's are smart enough to find their way through a force field."

"Brain and his two pinky's?" Buffy repeated, confused.

"You know, Warren and the other two," Xander tried to explain, only to receive two blank stares. "You know, they're like Pinky and the...You guys have watched Animaniacs, right?"

"Ummm, right," Buffy said. "They might have figured out a way to get them, though. And if they did, they're gonna be trouble."

Getting up, Buffy grabbed up her coat.

"Where are you going?" Xander asked, following her out of the kitchen with a small jump in his step.

"I'm gonna go back to their lair," Buffy said. "And if they're not there, I'm gonna head back home and see if Willow and Tara found anything else about what they might be planning."

"Oh, well, then let's grab up some weapons and get a move on," Xander said, grabbing his coat and quickly putting on his less-than-attractive demon fighting running shoes.

"No, Xander, this one's a little out of your league, I think," Buffy said, shaking her head. "I don't think I'd even be a match for him."

"But...but we're better as a team," Xander argued with a bit of disbelief. "We...we can beat anyone if we're together. Willow and Tara would say the same." Hearing a cough behind him, Xander quickly added: "Anya, too. We should be doing this together."

"You've already helped a lot," Buffy assured, glancing at Xander, then Anya. "All of you. But-but I think in this case, it's best if I do the fighting alone."

"We've been fighting side by side for the last three years, though, Buff," Xander argued, a little angrily. "Well, okay, two and a half, with a little break in between, but you know what I mean. We're a team. What makes this any different then space demons or evil troll gods or, hell, even Glory and her minions?"

"They're human," Buffy muttered, almost inaudible. Xander understood immediately, though.

"This is about Faith, isn't it?" Xander realized. "Buffy, we're not like Faith. She had issues from the get-go. Killing a human was just the finishing touch."

"I-I don't want any of you risking it, though," Buffy said.

"Well, then go," Xander muttered quietly. "Kill yourself a man. But please, don't come to me for help afterwards, cause all you're gonna get is an 'I told you so.'"

"Xander!" Buffy exclaimed in disbelief.

"Go!" Xander shouted, causing Buffy to flinch a little bit, before turning and slowly walking out the door.

Sighing, Xander sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He only let out a half smile when Anya wrapped her arms around his shoulders, though it wasn't totally genuine. Taking one last look at the now closed door, he led Anya into the bedroom.

* * *

Spike hadn't had an eventful night in a long time. He knew he should be upset, but he just couldn't help but feel relieved that it had been so slow. There wasn't a single new demon who had put a bounty on his head in almost 3 months, and it was a welcome relief.

Heading into one of his new hangouts, a human bar that housed only a small and unnoticeable amount of demons, most of which were doing what he did most of the time: hiding from other demons.

He immediately took his normal stool in the centre of the front counter. It was something that he learned in his early days in the bar would make everyone instantly believe he was human, since no demon was ever supposed to try to sit where he'd be the centre of attention. He then waved the bartender over. He knew he housed some demons in the bar, including Spike, and took their orders under the table.

"What will it be today, bud?" He asked casually.

"Double scotch, hold the rocks," Spike replied. In their secret code, it really meant pigs blood with a little bit of cognac mixed in.

Getting it quickly, Spike swigged it down before anyone had a chance to take a closer look at it and realize it looked nothing like what Spike had ordered.

"Want another shot?" The bartender asked quickly, raising an eyebrow almost challenging Spike to accept. However, he declined, deciding to take it easy tonight.

"Been a rough couple mornings," Spike explained to the bartender. "Think I'd like to wake up tomorrow without a bleedin' headache for once."

Nodding in understanding, the bartender moved onto another customer, as Spike turned to watch the other people in the bar. Usually something humorous happened during these hours, and he never wanted to miss any of it. He still longed to be the one to cause the laugh-invoking incidences, but he had learned in the past 3 years to take what he could get.

Before he had a chance to pick out one of the people in the crowd that looked like they might be capable of entertaining him for the night, he heard a commotion near the entrance.

"Bloody hell," he muttered under his breath, immediately recognizing the nerd trio. "So much for the quiet."

"Alright boys, let's make some noise," Warren announced loudly, standing in the middle of a heap of jocks that looked like they just ran into the Incredible Hulk.

Deciding it would be best to make the altercation before the altercation made him, Spike stood up to confront the three.

"I'm willing to help you a little in the noise department," he announced, mostly annoyed. He still enjoyed a fight once in a while, but he just didn't feel like getting into one in this bar, and he wasn't really an able body when it came to humans.

"Ah, Spike, just the punching bag I was looking for," Warren sneered. "I could really use a good workout. I haven't had one in such a long while."

"Trust me, it shows," Spike growled in reply. He didn't really want to talk much, but he didn't really have a choice with the chip in his head.

"Oh, tough words, old pal, but remember, you have that chip in you head," Warren pointed out with a maniacal laugh. "You can't hurt me without having the same thing happen to you. No matter how many times you hit me, you'll still be in double the pain."

"My pain will be nothing compared to the satisfaction of beating you and your lot up," Spike shot back, matching Warren's glare.

"Hmmm, you're not the one I'm after, though," Warren replied, seemingly like he was second-guessing himself. "No, I think the slayer seems like the better target. I mean, if you think you have a chance with her, what do you think she'd say about a guy like me?"

Giving a loud growl, Spike jump forward, giving a hard swipe at Warren while he attempted to brace himself for the pain at the same moment. While Warren barely moved at all, Spike found that instead of the intense neural pain that he usually had, all he felt was a heavy pounding in his wrist.

"Hmmm, the chip doesn't seem to be doing its job," Warren realized, giving Spike a grin in response to the vampire's disbelieving stare. "Guess I'll just have to help it at bit."

Throwing a punch, he sent Spike flying towards the back wall, bloodying his nose in the process.

Warren made his way over to Spike's crumpled body in a slow, steady stride, and reared his hand back into a cocked position.

"Warren!" Jonathan suddenly shouted, moving up beside Warren. "Maybe we, ummm, shouldn't..."

"Hey, I'm calling the shots here, remember?" Warren replied in annoyance, once more cocking his fist.

"Hey, it's your call," Jonathan agreed in a rush. "But, I'm just saying, if we're gonna go do that thing you were talking about..."

Sighing a little in frustration, Warren nodded in agreement before turning back to Spike. "It's your lucky day chump."

Getting up, the trio made their way out of the bar, leaving Spike to groan in pain.

* * *

After a stop over at the trio's now sliced up and empty house, Buffy hurriedly made her way home.

Immediately upon entering the house, she found Willow and Tara sitting around the kitchen table, both in a fit of playful giggles that they were trying to suppress.

"Hi Buffy," Willow finally managed to get out clearly. "Where've you been?"

"Xander's," Buffy replied with a sigh. "We were researching. It seems like the geeks are looking for something called the Orbs of Nezzla-Khan. Ring any bells?"

Both Willow and Tara shook their heads after a moment's thought.

"They're old," Buffy said, sitting down at the end of the table closest to Willow. "Apparently, the person in possession of them becomes invincible."

"Oh," Willow let out. "That's bad."

"They're not at the base," Buffy said, once again sighing. "If they were successful, we need to find them before someone gets hurt."

"Well, we've got a couple of leads," Tara spoke up, trying to lift the spirits in the room.

"Yeah, we've got a lot of stuff decoded," Willow said, turning her laptop around to show Buffy. "It looks like that CD had blueprints and stuff. The way it looks, they're focusing on banks, armored car routes, stuff like that. We didn't think they'd be able to do it. Guess we were wrong."

"That's too much," Buffy exclaimed, waving her hands in the air wildly. "I can't cover all that area at once!"

"We don't think you'll have to," Willow explained quickly, patting Buffy's hand to calm the clearly frustrated slayer down. "This one's time sensitive."

Pointing out the location to Buffy, Willow and Tara saw her give herself a small, reassuring nod. Exchanging confused glances, the two shrugged before turning back to face Buffy.

"So what's the plan?" Willow asked, tentatively.

"Well, I'm still not sure exactly how powerful these orbs are," Buffy replied, thoughtfully. Then she realized something that disgusted her, intrigued her and humored her at the same time, "or even how big."

Not getting a good read on the conflicting emotions on Buffy's face, Tara raised an eyebrow at the half-grinning, half-grossed out woman.

"What do you mean, how big?" She asked simply, shrugging when the other two copied her eyebrow actions. "I mean, they're orbs. How big can orbs be?"

"They're not ordinary orbs," Buffy blurted out. "They're, um, demon balls."

"You mean like, Nezzla tennis balls, or something?" Willow asked, confused.

"No, the other balls," Buffy said, giving a disgusted face for emphasis. She was rewarded with a couple of weirded-out glances between the two witches.

"They're desperate, I guess," Tara muttered, scrunching up her face as she realized the full extent of the revelation Buffy had laid out to them.

"Or perhaps they don't know?" Willow asked, looking like she wasn't able to decide whether to run to the bathroom or start rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Well, that's all secondary," Buffy replied, standings up. "I still need to stop them. It would still be good if I knew exactly how powerful they are."

As if on cue, a bloodied Spike walked through the front door at that moment, looking rather humbled.

"Question answered?" Willow offered helpfully, receiving a small glare from Buffy.

"I don't know what that soddin' kid Warren had, but it sure as hell had better not have been a bloody cup of coffee," Spike muttered angrily.

"What happened?" Buffy sighed, somehow managing to sound patient but irritated at the same time.

"Warren was being all arrogant, which was all fine and well, until he pounded out the whole football team before turning on me," Spike spat out. "Damn bloody wankers."

"Where?" Buffy asked sharply, her impatience starting to win over as she took a step towards Spike.

"Little bar near the Bronze," Spike replied in a similar tone as he stood his ground. "They left just before they really started to pummel me."

"They must be headed for the park, then," Buffy said, grabbing up a jacket before walking past Spike towards the door. "This ends here."

"Buffy, he's too strong," Spike warned, though the tone suggested he knew how little use there was in it. "Someone should come with you, at least."

"No," Buffy replied sharply, spinning around in the doorway. "This is between me and Warren now. Anyone else would just get it the way."

Turning her back, she sighed. "Sorry. I wish I could make you understand. Xander didn't, so I'm sure you won't."

Before Spike to give a reply, Buffy was gone in a full out sprint, leaving him to turn and glance at Willow and Tara, who just offered shrugs.

"Blasted Slayer," Spike cursed lightly, watching as she slowly disappeared over the horizon.

"You're right, you know," Willow said, somewhat surprised at the actual sincerity she really had behind the words. "By her needed someone to go with her, I mean."

"Well, even if I did, I don't think I'd be much help," Spike muttered in a depressed tone. "I mean, look at me, I'm a mess, and it was barely a two minute tilt."

"Here, take this," Willow suddenly said, offering him what seemed to be a small charm in the palm of her hand. "We'd feel better if we knew someone was watching her back. Even if it was you."

"Thanks," Spike said, though it did have a small amount of sarcasm in it.

"Now hurry before she's to far to catch," Willow said, almost shoving the chipped vampire out the door.

Walking back in, she met Tara's slightly confused glace.

"What did you give him?" She asked, curious.

"Just a little something that'll help," Willow replied.

* * *

"Stupid Spike with his dumb chip telling me what to do," Buffy muttered as she walked quickly down the street. Her pace could have been compared to a 100 mile dash runner's speed as they crossed the finish line.

_I mean, I don't need to be protected, least of all by Spike,_ Buffy continued the ramble in her head. Although it was pretty sweet of him to offer.

Buffy stopped dead in her tracks on that thought. "What? 'Pretty sweet'?" She thought out loud.

Looking around, she noticed a couple in the tree to her right. They looked like they'd been making out before Buffy's outburst startled them.

Without saying anything, Buffy restarted her quick pace, reaching top speed immediately. '_Pretty sweet'? It wasn't 'pretty sweet'. Well, maybe it was. Does that mean I like him? Like, 'like' like him? No, no, no, that's not right. Lots of guys are pretty sweet. Like Xander._

Buffy slowed down a bit at that thought. _I was right to tell him not to come. If Spike was right, he could get himself killed. But we'd been through many situations like this. We took out the Mayor together. Adam. Hell, even a God from, well, Hell._

Stopping for a moment, Buffy replaced her look of regret with one of resolve as she resumed her pace as she rounded the corner to the local amusement park. _No, those were different. I needed them. There was more at stake than a little money and possibly a bruised ego._

While going through her mental ramblings, she failed to notice the shadow behind her.

"Soddin' Slayer and her speed walking," Spike muttered, lighting up a cigarette while he tried to catch the breath he didn't need.

As he saw Buffy round the corner, he quickly followed. After a few seconds of looking around for a place to hide, Spike found a bush and jumped in.

* * *

Walking into the back alley behind the new Sunnydale amusement park, Buffy was surprised at how unstealthy Warren was being.

_Cockiness does not a winner make,_ Buffy thought in her best Yoda impression.

She couldn't help but admit she was stunned when she saw Warren lift the back of the truck a good foot-and-a-half off the ground. Recovering quickly, Buffy ran in behind, getting herself in position to attack before the truck was tipped on its side.

Just managing to keep herself from slipping as the side below hit the ground hard, she found herself looking down at what she would probably have called "weasels", had she been at her peak of punnery, below.

After listening to a disturbing discussion between Andrew and Jonathan about "orbs", she made a soft cough.

"Hey!" She shouted, getting their attention immediately. "Is this your bank? Cause if not, there's gonna be a fee for that."

Focusing her sight on Warren, she leapt down, hoping to get in a quick hit before he was ready. However, Warren's new orbs seemed to be more than just strength and power inducers, as he reacted with the speed and skill that she'd only seen a few times previous.

_Adam and Glory come to mind,_ Buffy thought, absentmindedly, as she jumped back to her feet in a classic fighting pose.

* * *

In the bushes, Spike tried to keep a low profile while watching the ensuing fist and tongue fight. He had a moment's thought of how good it would be to be in Warren's position, but shook it off quickly, putting his focus back on the fight.

Watching a punch that had been enough to take the Hell-God Glory off her feet just a short year earlier caught by Warren, Spike started to get what most would consider the equivalent of a "sinking feeling".

Unable to make out the conversation that was traded between the Slayer and the Über-Geek, he watched as Buffy swung the heavy door that had earlier been taken off the truck at Warren's head, knocking him back into the brick arch of the back entranceway to the park.

"That'll put your marzipan in your..." Spike trailed off, realizing he was quoting the Buffy-bot Warren had made a long time ago. "Soddin' wanker."

Unsurprisingly, Warren got up, but Spike spotted the cracking bricks, and got a nasty grin. "Hmph!" He muttered in triumph.

* * *

Turning her head to the other geeks, Buffy felt the rush of victory as she took in the somber look of the remaining duo.

"There's two ways this can end," she said. "And right now, I'm thinking they're both gonna hurt."

The smile on Andrew's face reminded her of something.

"I think you're right," he said, as Buffy spun to meet the clearly _invincible_ Warren.

_Well, so much for hoping that's just a myth,_ she thought.

* * *

Looking around frantically, Spike tried to find something that could help Buffy out. He obviously came up empty, since if a pile of bricks didn't kill Warren, a bunch of pebbles on the ground certainly wouldn't.

Looking up, Spike saw Buffy pinned to the ground, taking a couple of punches from Warren before managing to roll away. However, Spike was far removed from watching the actual fight as much as Warren's belt.

Looking back up towards Buffy, he caught Jonathan making a quick move and bolted out of his spot. He didn't have time to analyse the situation, and instinct took over as he felt his face morph.

As that happened, he had grabbed a hold of Jonathan and pushed him out of the way.

As Jonathan looked up, clearly dazed, he seemed to look right through Spike.

Though Warren and Buffy were too focused on each other to notice anything, Andrew noticed the strange occurrence, and quickly passed out himself, causing Spike to raise his eyebrows. Turning back towards the fight, he noticed a strange, almost liquid-y, figure in the truck's rearview mirror where he shouldn't have been.

Looking back towards the collapsed body of Jonathan and the further away figure of Andrew, Spike took a glance at the charm that still hung around his neck.

I'm invisible! He noted to himself. Taking a look at the pouch he'd noticed a few moments earlier on Warren's belt, he watched as Buffy kicked him so he was back against the brick wall again.

"Say goodnight, bitch!" He shouted, as he stood up from the wall and got ready to make a final run at Buffy.

"G'nigh', bitch," Spike muttered, as he crept up behind the unsuspecting Warren and snagged the pouch, which caused a bright light to form.

"Aha!" he shouted in triumph, holding the orbs. Punching the wall beside him in triumph, he quickly grabbed his hand in pain. "OOOOOOOW!"

Out of shear pain, he forgot about the objects in his other hand, which he let fall. Unbeknownst to him, the orbs were much more delicate then the power they provided, as they smashed on impact.

Looking up, he saw Buffy's eyes right on him, clearly telling him he was no longer invisible.

"I was-s-s-s-s trying to-o-o..." Spike stuttered a bit, trying to come up with an excuse.

"You piece of shit," Warren shouted, catching the attention of Buffy, and causing Spike to sigh in relief. "I swear I'm gonna take you down!"

To Buffy's surprise, Warren took off the jacket he'd been wearing to reveal a jetpack. Turning it on, He was quickly out of reach and almost as quickly out of sight.

Looking around her, she also noted the other members of the trio unconscious.

"What happened to them?" She asked, looking at Spike.

* * *

"So it makes you invisible?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"No, it makes vampires invisible," Willow replied matter-of-factly. "It's not so much a spell as a chemical response between the skin cells and the gem..."

"Honey, you're rambling science-girl again," Tara warned as she turned to Buffy. "She's been like that all night. "

Shaking her head, Buffy returned to grilling Willow. "So, Spike now has the ability to become invisible anytime?"

"Well, no," Willow answered, a bit defensive. "The power will only last 30 minutes. It's run out by now. It can be recharged, but even we don't have the power for that."

Feeling a bit better, Buffy relaxed her posture a bit. "So the rock..."

"Gem," Tara supplied.

"Right, gem," Buffy quickly said, with a half-hearted glare at Tara. "It disappears when it's power is gone, right?"

"Nope," Willow said, too excitedly for the likes of the other two women.

"So Spike could be out looking for one now?" Tara asked, too scared to point fingers.

"See, that's where it gets cool," Willow said, getting back into 'rambling science-girl' mode. "It's an electrically charged ruby. Very rare, but they have a strong response to magic, so much so that when a warlock found the first deposit a long time ago, he was able to cast a 'do-no-evil' spell on it. No one who finds one can use it themselves, and if stolen, the magic makes the ruby powerless."

"So, Spike wouldn't be able to use one if he finds it," Buffy realized, sighing a bit in relief.

"And no other vampires could, either," Tara repeated the action. "But where did you get the ruby?"

"Ms. Hartness had one," Willow answered. Looking at the confused look on Buffy, she explained, "she runs the convent in England."

"So, why didn't you use it yourself, or maybe on Buffy?" Tara asked, once more curious.

"Well, this one's special," Willow explained. "It's only good for vampires. See, in the late 18th century, there was apparently a naïve young warlock that befriended a vampire, and promised to alter one of the rubies so it would work for him. The vampire and the gem were captured eventually by her ancestors, and they have been passing it along for generations."

"Until Sarah got it," Tara deducted.

"Pretty much," Willow nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's all fascinating," Buffy said, stretching. "But today's taken a lot out of me. I think I'll take my trip to sleepy-land."

Willow and Tara just nodded, giving quick promises to be quiet for her that night with red embarrassed faces.

That night in bed, with the house quiet for once, Buffy thought about the days events. Trusting Spike to watch the ray gun. Researching what the nerds were up to. Xander and Anya's upset faces when she told them it wasn't their fight. Those odd thoughts about Spike being sweet.

It was hard to understand, especially at that hour, so Buffy yawned, turned over to face the other wall, and closed her eyes, as sleep finally overtook her.

* * *

The morning came quickly, and Buffy felt much better than the night before.

_I sure thank my lucky stars for Slayer healing,_ Buffy thought to herself as she noted the time of 6am on her bedside alarm clock. Easily enough time for any slayer to be fully rested, even after the previous night's activities.

As Buffy quietly prepared for the morning, careful not to wake the house's other inhabitants, she noted how it was always surreal right after an averted apocalypse.

_Things should seem different afterwards,_ Buffy thought as always. But somehow every time it just seemed...Normal. And that's how it was now with the latest threat removed, and Sunnydale once again safe from all Big Bad's.

So, in the early morning of a late spring day, Buffy really had nothing to do but clean up the backyard a bit. Some watering here, some pulling of weeds there, it was all very tough work, and despite all her Slayer perks, Buffy wasn't the greatest gardener.

"Oww," she muttered for the umpteenth time as she clumsily pulled out another weed with a bare hand. "I should hire a maid for this. Maybe Giles knows something about Slayer maid services that the council provides."

She was still in a good mood, though. Everything worked out, all the humans survived, and best of all, she now had the summer all to herself.

_After all,_ Buffy rationalized in her mind, _since when did big evil threats rear their ugly heads during the warmest and sunniest months of the year?_

Buffy shook her head, not even considering the possible jinx she just set with that thought.

That was the scene for the next hour. Buffy pulling weeds and watering, the odd obscenity and mumbling comments rising into the early morning air from the Slayer's mouth.

Eventually, up above the Summers' backyard, some motion was finally occurring, as the two shapes in Joyce Summers' old bedroom cuddled together with drowsy smiles on their faces.

"Ya know, I think I missed this more than anything," Willow commented quietly, fidgeting slightly as she got into a more comfortable position from the one she woke up in.

"What's that?" Tara queried back with a soft sigh, internally upset that she couldn't stay here forever.

"Us, together," Willow shrugged slightly. "Just sleeping."

"But not as fun," Tara waggled her eyebrows suggestively, causing Willow to grin in spite of the subject.

"Definitely not," she laughed. A second later, and the maturing silence between the two was broken as Buffy's voice could be heard through the closed window.

"I guess our morning person is awake," Willow noted with a disappointed sigh. "I think we should get up and help her."

"I guess we shall, then," Tara nodded, sleep now almost completely out of her mind. "But you owe me tonight."

"You'll get your money's worth," Willow playfully jabbed back as she slid out from the covers.

The two got dressed quickly, taking a matter of moments.

"Hmmm, clothes," Willow said, the words seemingly foreign to her, almost as if she hadn't worn them much the past few hours. Or maybe it was days. She wasn't sure. Something suddenly seemed wrong, as Willow watched Tara grin slyly.

"Better not..." As the words left Tara's mouth, Willow somehow already knew them, as she muttered it aloud with her lover, "Get used to 'em."

"Yeah," Tara nodded with just a little confusion mixed with a dash of fear. "How did you...?"

"I don't know," Willow replied, sharing Tara's emotions. "I just have this feeling that something's not right."

Willow shook her head for a moment, and the feeling seemed to disappear after the simple action.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Willow shrugged as she brushed the feeling completely aside and grinned. "And clothes? Who needs 'em?"

The two shared a quick kiss, before comfortably moving themselves into a soft hug.

"Xander?" Tara muttered questioningly, causing Willow to back away with an slightly insulted look on her face.

"Alright. Not quite..." Willow paused as the feeling returned almost as quickly as it left. "He's out back, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Tara replied, oblivious to what was happening in Willow's mind. "I think he and Buffy are talking."

"Are they're making up?" Willow questioned, knowing the answer.

"I hope so," Tara said, spinning around to face Willow with a devious smile. "That's the best part."

Willow gave Tara what could only be described as a questioning look as thoughts that seemed to be of another lifetime flooded her mind.

As all this was going on, Xander had walked over and was now standing right behind Buffy.

"It hurts much less with gloves," he offered with a soft smile which didn't reveal anything more than the helpful words already did.

"Don't have any," Buffy replied, equally neutral.

On cue, Xander happened to pull out a pair. Upon Buffy's surprised look, first at the working gloves and then at Xander himself, he shrugged. "I always have a pair with me."

"I-I think I'm done here anyway," Buffy shook her head slowly.

"How did...?" Xander trailed off at the end of the half-question, knowing he didn't have to say anymore.

"Jonathan and Andrew got clinked," Buffy said with a shrug. "But Warren pulled a rocket-man."

"You'll find him," Xander assured. "He won't be much good without his friends."

Though the last part was spoken without malice, Buffy couldn't help but hear the hidden hurt behind the words.

"No, he won't," Buffy agreed in a soft voice.

"Look, Buffy," Xander started with an apologetic tone. "What was said last night, I..."

"No, Xander, you were right," Buffy cut off, the guilt and disappointment at herself forcing through. "I knew what Warren represented, and I was afraid of what would happen. I just didn't want anyone else to deal with what I knew I would have to."

"But we do," Xander said supportively. "All of us. Willow, Tara and Anya as well. We're the Scooby's. I mean, in what twisted universe should they ever be apart?"

Buffy gave a smile at that, glad that everything seemed to be back to normal. _Yeah, like my life's ever normal,_ she thought to herself.

"I hope it's not this one," Buffy said through the smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"Let's never find out," Xander replied, giving Buffy a hug.

Buffy eased into the hug effortlessly, enjoying the comfort her friend gave her. Almost an instant later, though, the simplicity of the situation was shattered.

"Buffy!" Xander practically screeched, backing away from both the hug and the apparent intruder.

Back in the room above Xander and Buffy, Willow was trying to understand what was happening in her head. Not only were the images confusing, and perhaps frightening, but she also was getting a major headache.

"You think you can just do that?" Willow barely made out the words of a male in the backyard. If she hadn't be so sensitive to the sounds around her, she probably would have missed it.

"You think you can get away with it?" The voice shouted again, causing Willow to furrow her brow in thought as she though of who it sounded like. "Think again!"

The first two gunshots came quickly, but then time slowed for Willow as she rose her head to a confused and concerned Tara, who was still oblivious to any and all situations happening around her.

At that moment, Willow had a clear image of shattering glass flash through her mind and an eerie feeling of something warm splashing on her face...

Just as quickly as the images came, they were gone. Unlike Willow would have expected, she had no hazy moment of hesitation.

"TARA!" She shouted as she ran forward to knock her lover out of the way of any oncoming shrapnel. Just as she reached Tara, she heard the shatter of glass that sounded exactly the same as the earlier mental movie reel.

A simple instant later, and Willow felt the same sensation from the images on her face, but also felt something different, best described as a cold and penetrating sensation around her chest.

Time slowed a final time, as Willow's vision became a bit hazy. She had a final image appear in her mind, and echoed the words aloud, along with Tara...

"Your shirt."

* * *

Tara opened her eyes a moment later. Or was it a day? Time seemed almost insignificant and unimportant, even though in her mind she believed otherwise.

Looking around, she was surprised to notice she was standing. If she had just woken up, shouldn't she be lying down? _Maybe I took up sleepwalking recently,_ she thought, almost humorously.

Looking left, she saw what could be best described as a long tunnel with a gate at the end. A strong white light seemed to be everywhere.

Turning her head quickly, looking right, she almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Willow, literally asleep on her feet.

Before Tara could do anything, Willow's eyes flew open as she took a quick intake of breath through her open mouth.

"Willow!" Tara exclaimed, mostly at shock and surprise.

'Tara, what's..." Willow drifted off as she, too, took in the surroundings. "Is it just me, or does it seem like there's no longer such a thing as 'time'?"

Tara barely heard the mumble coming from Willow as she took in her figure. In the bright light, which Tara unconsciously admitted should be blinding her, Willow looked quite beautiful, but her clothes, amazing white linen that reminded her of ancient Amazonian paintings.

Willow, she quickly noticed, had also noticed that Tara had quite similar clothing on.

"Wh-what's going on?" Willow asked, a bit fearful.

"That's where I come in," a somewhat loud masculine voice came from almost directly in front of the two women.

Approaching slowly, Tara and Willow made out the figure of an oddly out-of-place grey demon-ish figure. He was completely devoid of any sort of hair. His skullcap was almost a perfect dome-shape with two almost wing-like horns coming out of his temples on the side of the head. At his chin, he had a perfect circular ring hanging down, not quite attached, but more like a part of the bottom of his face. His body was literally a suit of armor, the same grey colour as his face.

"Who are you?" Willow and Tara asked in unison, mostly confused now.

"I'm sorry, I should really explain things clearly immediately,' the grey demon said, shaking his head in self-detriment. "My name is Skip."

"As in jump rope?" Willow asked, still highly confused.

"One and the same," Skip nodded with a snicker. "I've had a few dealings with some...acquaintances of yours."

"If you mean Spike, we're more like bitter enemies forced into working together by default,' Willow attempted to defend Tara and herself.

"No, I mean Angel and Cordy," Skip clarified quickly. "You see, I work for the Powers That Be, I sort of make sure the course of things in the real world remain as they are meant to be. You see, there are things going on down there that need to remain controlled, or else things here may become unbalanced."

"And how do we fit into things?" Tara questioned, curious as to where this was going. "I mean, do we really affect what happens on this planet that much?"

"You would be surprised," Skip replied. He didn't miss the smug smirk from Willow. "However, it's not exactly 'this planet' that you're 'on'."

"You're an alien?" Willow asked in surprise. "Are you like, a summoned extra-terrestrial like that queller demon, or are you, like, here on some sort of surveying mission?"

"I'm not an alien," Skip said with distain. Shaking his head, he sighed. "Do either of you remember what happened before you woke up here?"

"Oh, sure, that's an easy one," Willow smiled as if she was just asked the answer of 1-plus-1. "We were in our bedroom when..."

Willow trailed off as the memory of what happened came back to her. The glass-shattering, and the mental images she appeared to gain at random. As it all came back to her, so did the memory of a life she had not lived.

"We're dead," Tara said, simply.

"In a sense, yes," Skip confirmed. "However, there's a problem with this, as I'm sure Willow knows what I mean."

"I-I was in the library," Willow began recounting the situation. "Tara was d-d-dead," Willow barely stumbled over the words. "And the first had appeared to us. I ca-called Giles and-and asked him about time travel spells, and we worked out a way to travel back in time. I was able to make it back to when I used that f-f-forget spell, and I did a spell that would make me, the younger me, flash back to past dates. But it was supposed to fix everything! Why are we both dead?"

"While the Powers That Be have a lot of control over many situations on your planet, they still don't have much control over what you humans call 'fate'," Skip explained. "We do have control between death and when the afterlife begins, and we often fix any situations that require changing afterwards."

"So, what do you need to change?" Willow asked, confused. "I mean, when she died last time, she clearly didn't deserve any changing."

Willow's tone was accusational, though remained confused as the two memories in her head seemed to fight against each other, making her unsure of many thoughts that passed through her head and their validity.

"I-I think he mean y-y-you," Tara finally spoke up. The thought of not only being dead, but of what Willow, or a Willow, had revealed was disorienting and a bit disturbing.

"She is right," the grey demon nodded. "Tara was fated to die in almost all foreseeable circumstances, but Willow Rosenberg was never supposed to have a similar fate at that point in time. We never bothered looking into occurrences involving Willow herself affecting the timeline. If we had, the situation could have been rectified before this mess had begun."

"I thought you couldn't alter fate," Willow queried. "Doesn't that mean that we would have to go through this anyway?"

"We don't control human fate," Skip agreed. "However, magic is not a part of human fate, but rather the use of the Earth and its energies to create what would otherwise not be possible. We therefore have the power to alter it, since its origins are in the planet itself, not in the humans."

"So why am I not supposed to be here?" Willow asked in an almost confrontational tone.

"You are a big part of the final battle between true good and true evil," Skip said. "The result of that battle will decide which side rules the universe and which side will be the thorn in the other's side."

"The battle with the First, you mean," Willow deducted. "So, what is the procedure? Do we tap our heals together and chant 'there's no place like home'?"

"Not exactly," Skip replied, shaking his head. "Most of it is done by myself, all I require of you is to close your eyes."

"Alright," Willow nodded, closing her eyes. However, despite waiting a seemingly endless moment, nothing happened.

Tara starred at Skip, an understanding reaching her quickly, but the glance was quick to suggest that the situation should be revealed clearly before any final steps were taken to satisfy it.

"What's the holdup?" Willow asked, opening one eye a small amount in curiosity. "Where's the poof?"

"You need to be aware, Willow," Skip began, "that this is a one person trip. Tara was fated to die, and therefore we will not send her back with you."

Willow's eyes shot open at that, her head shaking from side to side and her arms flailing out wilding from her sides.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, hold on a second, mister," she said quickly. "We come as a package."

"Willow, this is serious," Tara, ever the level-headed one, tried to reason with her girlfriend.

"Well, so am I!" Willow shot back, a bit stronger than she meant. Recoiling, she took Tara's hands and looked into her eyes. "There's not much I would do to accept ever being separated from you, even if it happened to be saving the world from some all-powerful being."

"Is there really no way?" Tara questioned Skip, her eyes soft, but she clearly wasn't about to accept a lie.

"There are ways for us to take two souls with opposite fates into just a single fate," Skip replied after a moment's pause. "But it's rarely done, and it's a very dangerous and delicate process."

Willow looked at Tara, clearly stating she would stand by either decision her girlfriend would make.

"I-I don't really like the idea of being dead," Tara admitted with a frown. "And I certainly do not wish to be sitting around with friends fighting for the fate of all humanity," Tara took an extra moment to mull over the decision. "Let's do it!"

* * *

Willow suddenly found herself lying on her back, inside what looked like a wooden box. It was so dark, she couldn't even look down at the tip of her nose.

Immediately, she began clawing at the top of the box, surprising herself at her ability to literally cut her way through with her hands. The soil above proved to be a minor inconvenience in comparison, and though she nearly passed out before she reached the surface, she was able to get to fresh air in time.

Looking around, it was almost as dark as it was in what appeared to be her grave, save for a few street lights and the odd car.

Behind her, Willow heard some sounds, and looked down as a hand made its way through the ground. Getting down on both knees, she used her hand to help pull the person out.

Panting loudly, the other person quickly dispensed of the dirt in her hair and on her clothes.

The two then caught each other's eyes.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

_A/N: Hey, I was right! Didn't take me as long:D_

Alright, first off, I know I might have ticked off a few people for a bit there, but they're alive! Don't go all nutsy on me.

Oh, also, if I messed up Skip's character, then my apologies, but there was no one else who fit the role, and I haven't really seen the Angel episodes with him in it that often. If I did him justice, then disregard this post-disclaimer.

Plus, I'm aware the ending might be a bit similar to the Xena episode "Chakrum", but I think it'll be different enough not to cause any problems.

That's about it. I should be able to get chapter 9 started reasonably soon, perhaps even in a couple days. Hopefully I can better the length between chapter releases! Wish me luck!

I guess that's everything. So, uh...You know, happy reading!


	9. Who Do You Think You Are?

_A/N: Dude! I'm BACK!_

_Man, it's been ages, but yes. I'm back into the writing streak. Sadly, It looks like this is the only one I still have some inspiration for, at least as far as ideas go. I'm kinda stuck with a whole lot of nothing as far as ideas for the plot. It's probably going to stay dead for a long time._

_But, don't fear, because Flashback is back! And I'm full of great ideas (well, who am I kidding…keep in mind who's writing when you read that…) to continue this plot for a good while._

_For the notable review about Skip, I did write that without knowing the full scope of the character, but I also do feel like his intentions in Angel do fit the intentions in the previous chapter. It's unlikely he will appear again, but I think the rest of the fic will prove that his involvement was reasonably accurate to the character.  
_

_I would imagine most everyone will read back from the beginning. If you haven't, though, I would suggest you do, since this really does sit back on it a lot. You'll get confused in this chapter really quickly if you forget most of the major plot lines._

_As well, with the plot system in this chapter, I thought it would be fun to kinda play around with the narrative a bit. So, for the first part of the chapter, I won't be using proper names. Instead, descriptive names will be used. Incase it isn't obvious, the redhead's Willow and the blonde's Tara. The rest are revealed quickly enough that there should be very little confusion. I tried to keep pronouns to a limit to start, as well, since that would only make things worse._

_So, that's about it. Hope everyone's happy I'm back! Now read!_

Spoilers: Nothing that's already been spoiled in one of the first 8 chapters, I don't believe. At the same time, it's been 7 years, so there you go.

Disclaimers: I refuse to put one in. If you want to sue, bring it on! *puffs out chest. Reads site rules* oh, damn it. Fine, I own nothing except this nice judicial gown and my brand new javelin. Now let me continue in peace!

Legend: _Thoughts in italics_, unless _single _words, where they represent emphasis. Redhead = Willow, blonde = Tara.

* * *

**Flashback**

**By: David Armstrong AKA Leafsdude**

**Chapter 9: Who Do You Think You Are?**

* * *

The redhead raised her eyebrows at the question.

"I'm…" she trailed off in consideration. "I'm…"

She looked at the blonde, her face scrunched in confusion.

"I don't know," she finally said, looking downward in thought.

The blonde noted the expression of thought on the redhead's face, and waited for another moment. _Certainly she knows her name,_ she thought in disbelief. _Just as I know I'm…_

The redhead looked back at the blonde in worry. "You know who you are, though, right?"

The blonde turned her head away in shame, not making a sound.

"Right?" The redhead repeated strongly.

"No," the blonde finally admitted, looking back at the redhead with depressed eyes.

The redhead sighed, looking behind her. She noticed what she'd escaped from, and gasped.

"Uh," she turned back to the blonde, who looked confused. "I might kinda know why. I, umm…think someone buried us."

The blonde knotted her eyebrows in confusion. "Yeah, right, what makes you think…"

She trailed off, noticing the patches of soil that the redhead had pointed out. Taking in the rest of her surroundings, she recognized she was in a cemetery.

"Oh," she said flatly, looking around. "Well, at least we're not vampires."

"Ha!" the redhead laughed in reply, smiling. "Yeah, 'cause that would be so…"

She paused, lost in thought again.

"How do we know about vampires?" The blonde voiced her thoughts. She didn't even feel the need to decide whether there really were vampires, 'cause it was pretty obvious to both of them that there was _something_ telling them there was.

"I…I'm not sure," the redhead admitted again. She raised her eyebrows quizzically. "What made you say that?"

"I don't know," the blonde answered with a shrug. "It was…"

"Instinctual?" The redhead cut off, bouncing around on the ground. She thought for a second about this.

"Yeah, how did you…?" The blonde started, but was cut off again by the excited redhead.

"I-I know things," the redhead started. "You know, like colours and numbers. And I know we're in a town called Sunnydale, and that vampires exist."

The blonde nodded in agreement. "So? What does that mean?"

"Well, nothing on its own," the redhead agreed. "But I don't know my name, or yours, or any street names, or where I live."

"So…?" The blonde asked after a moment's pause, looking intently into the other woman's shining eyes.

"Don't you see?" The redhead asked, standing up. She got a negative response from the blonde. "We know general stuff, but once we start thinking about specifics, we've forgotten."

"What does it mean?" the blonde thought aloud.

"I'm not sure," the redhead replied before extending her hand to help the blonde up. "But since we know how to walk, and we don't really have a way to protect ourselves from vampires, and we're in a cemetery, and…"

"Yes, I got that," the blonde cut off with a smile, grabbing the offered hand as she was pulled to her feet. "Just get to the end."

"Well," the redhead shrugged sheepishly. "I don't think we should stay here."

"Oh," the blonde nodded, agreeing immediately. "Yeah, I guess…"

She trailed off, noticing the look on the redhead, which was now directed at their clasped hands. She looked down, and was surprised by what she saw.

"Ack!" the blonde pulled her hand away as pain she didn't notice only a moment before shot through her. "Oww!"

The redhead looked at her own hands, noticing the same state; slivers from the wood she'd forced herself out of and dirt sinking in the wounds. Though it hurt majorly, it wasn't as sudden a wave as it appeared to be for the blonde.

"Yeah, you okay?" she asked the blonde in concern, putting her hand on the other girl's shoulder to ground her.

The blonde blushed at the contact, dipping her head away, her expression remaining pained. "Uh, n-n-not really…"

The redhead quickly took control of the situation, grabbing the blonde's arm with her hand, leading the way towards the nighttime lights of the city.

"I think a hospital is first on our list," she said to the blonde. "Even thought I don't know where one is."

The blonde frowned. "So how do we find one?"

"Random chance?" the redhead responded with a laugh.

"That's not gonna be that fast," the blonde argued. On a look, she nodded in understanding. "No, we really don't have any other choice, do we?"

* * *

The pair wandered along Main Street, keeping an eye out for anyone to ask for directions. So far, they'd run into no one. If it wasn't for the lights that were on in some buildings and the rare vehicle that didn't stop for their signals, they'd swear it was a ghost town.

"Do you get the feeling that we're not seeing anyone because all the smart people are staying inside?" the blonde asked, a worried glance at her redheaded companion.

"Yeah, but I also get the feeling that, apart from breaking into a house, we're can't exactly going inside somewhere that's safe," the redhead replied, eyeing her surrounding nervously.

"Probably," the blonde agreed. They reached an intersection, and looked at each other.

"Right," they both said at the same time, turning in that direction. Since they started walking, they both always instinctually knew which way to go. Of course, exactly where that direction was taking them was another question.

Walking down the curving, well-lit street, they continued an idle conversation.

"Do you know where England is?" the blonde asked.

"Uh, yeah," the redhead answered in indignation. "It's on an island about five thousand miles that way."

"Do you know if you've been there?" the blonde followed up, raising her eyebrows hopefully.

The redhead thought for a moment, before her eyes lit up. "Yes, I have."

The blonde looked at her expectantly. Suddenly, the other woman looked downcast with a sigh.

"But I don't know when or where," the redhead pouted sadly.

"Hey, we'll figure out what's up," the blonde assured, squeezing her hand despite the pain shooting up her arms. "Even if that pout is cute."

Although the blonde whispered the last part, she didn't realize how well it would travel until she saw the eyebrow raise from the redhead.

"Cute, huh?" she whispered back in humour. The blonde quickly curled up on herself again, the blush returning as she looked intently at the steps she was taking.

"Hey, hey," the redhead stopped, turning the blonde to look at her in the eyes. "If there's one thing my instincts are telling me right now, it's that you have no reason to be shy. You look too hot for that."

The blonde smirked, this time resisting the urge to turn away. It was hard, but though she knew she was blushing, she did feel that somehow this feeling was more comfortable than the one that she got when she looked away from the 'cute' redhead.

Satisfied, the redhead turned back in the direction they were walking. "Besides, we probably should be keeping an eye on where we're going instead of…"

She wasn't able to finish, as suddenly a figure jumped out of a shrub, surprising them both. Lunging with an uncoordinated punch, he just missed the blonde, who ducked out of the way. The redhead, meanwhile, stared at the creature, though she was anything but frozen. Chanting under her breath, she extended her arms. Suddenly, the figure was engulfed in flames, before disappearing altogether.

The blonde stared for a moment at the spot, then turned to the redhead. "I hope that was instinctual, or I'm gonna be mad you didn't teach me that already."

The redhead smiled in reply, then frowned. "That _was_ a vampire, right?"

"I don't think fire works that way on anything else," the blonde replied, nodding. The redhead sighed in relief.

"What was that about paying attention?" the blonde teased, as the two continued walking.

"Yeah, quiet, ducky," the redhead teased back.

* * *

Reaching another intersection, a three-way this time, the two looked at each other again.

"Straight," the redhead said. The blonde raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Well, I mean…Let's go straight, 'cause I think we should go that way and…"

"I think we should go left," the blonde cut off the babble that she was quickly getting used to.

"Oh," the redhead replied dumbly. "Well, then I think we should go left, 'cause it does look like there's more big buildings that way. It's just houses that way."

"No," the blonde put her hand out to stop the redhead. "I-I think that, um, your instincts seem to be b-better than mine so far."

"No, they totally aren't," the redhead argued, shaking her head. "They're like…totally with the…"

"Hey, if we don't find a hospital that way, we can always come back," the blonde offered reasonably. "And you did say it first."

The redhead started to argue again, before sighing. "Alright, but if we disagree again, we go with your instinct, alright?"

"Deal," the blonde agreed, holding out her pinky. The redhead smirked before grabbing it and shaking.

The two walked straight through the intersection, keeping an eye on bushes and other potential hiding spots.

"So, any idea where we're going?" the blonde piped up again, glancing subtly at the redhead.

"None whatsoever," she said, shrugging. "You?"

"Nope," the blonde smiled. "I just hope it's not some lair."

The redhead laughed in response.

"I mean, not that I'll blame you if it is, but…" the blonde trailed off as she noticed the other woman had stopped. "What is it?"

"I don't know," she said. "I just felt like there was something going on here. Oh…But-but you didn't. So, uh, let's keep going, right?"

The blonde nodded, shrugging as the redhead caught up with her. They continued for a moment, before the blonde stopped.

"What?" the redhead asked worriedly. "Did you feel something…?"

"No," the blonde turned to the redhead. She sighed, shrugging. "I think we should go back."

"Go back where? The cemetery? Cause that place was creepy and…" the redhead was cut off before she could enter babble territory.

"No, no," the blonde laughed, shaking her head. "I meant to that house where you felt something."

"Oh," the redhead shrugged. "We had a deal, though, missy. Remember?"

"Yeah, I know," the blonde nodded. "But my instinct is telling me to follow your instinct, and I just can't ignore it anymore."

The redhead frowned. "Why would your instinct tell you that?"

"I don't know," the blonde shrugged in exasperation. "But…you said I…I don't have a reason to be shy, right? So this is me being bold."

The redhead grinned slightly, before nodding. "Okay, but you owe me for that broken pinky swear."

The blonde laughed, turning back towards the place in question. "Just name your price."

* * *

The two found themselves back on the spot where the redhead had her moment.

"So," she said, raising her eyebrows uncertainly at the blonde. "Now what?"

"Well, should we go knock?" she asked with a shrug.

"Naa, I think that would be weird," the redhead shook her head. "I mean, what if they pulled this prank on us. I don't want them to feel bad 'cause we've now got amnesia."

"If the people here did something like that, wouldn't that be, I don't know," the blonde shrugged, looking at the windows in the house. "Kinda justified?"

"Well, would you want them to feel bad?" the redhead asked in curiosity.

"No, not really," she smiled in return, shrugging.

"I think we should wait and see if someone shows up," the redhead said after a moment's thought.

"Yeah," the blonde agreed quickly. "Something tells me whoever lives here goes out at this hour. Which makes me go 'hmm'."

The redhead chuckled slightly, walking up the driveway and into the shrubbery along the front yard.

The two sat there for a minute in silence before the redhead spoke up again, unable to keep quiet.

"What if they don't show up and our hands fall off from infection?" she asked worriedly.

"Hey, it's your instincts, remember?" the blonde shot back in a hiss. "Now be quiet before someone hears us."

The next two minutes were the longest of the redhead's life. Or, at least, the longest of the short memory she had. Finally, though, they noticed someone walking down the road towards the house.

The girls looked at each other hopefully through the dark. Keeping an eye on the figure, they noticed that it was a petite blonde. She moved with a graceful but purposeful stride. As she reached the driveway, she turned in, walking towards the front door.

The blonde silently asked if they should reveal themselves, but was answered with a hand on her wrist, telling her to wait.

The graceful woman jumped up the steps before opening the door, completely unaware of their presence as she entered the house.

"I don't think she's the pranking type," the redhead offered after a moment's pause.

"No, not really," the blonde agreed. "So, now what?"

The redhead paused in thought. "I still don't like knocking on their door."

"But?" the blonde knowingly led her to complete her thought.

"I don't really think we have any other choice," she shrugged, raising her eyebrows.

"So, do just one of us go?" the blonde asked nervously. "You know, in case they're bad guys?"

The redhead thought about it for a moment, before she shook her head. "I think we need to stick together."

The blonde nodded, as she carefully extracted herself from the bush.

The two walked to the front door, both nervous but determined.

"I hope we're not gonna make anyone feel guilty," the redhead smirked, looking at the blonde, who rolled her eyes in return.

The two stood there for a moment. "Well?" the blonde asked impatiently.

"Oh, right," the redhead nodded, grabbing the door knocker and hitting it twice.

The door opened a moment later to reveal a brunette who looked to be practically asleep.

"Yes?" she asked through a yawn, any sign of alertness absent from her eyes.

"Yeah, uh, hello," the redhead said nervously. "You, um, don't happen to know us, do you?"

* * *

The young brunette eyed the two with shock and awe for a moment, before giving a pointed glare.

"Get out of here!" she shouted, slamming the door.

"Uh," the redhead shouted at the closed door in confusion. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"I think it's a yes," the blonde whispered, smirking.

"Not funny," she shot back. The pair turned their attention back to the door as it opened. This time, the small blonde walked out, giving the two hard glares.

Without warning, she lunged aggressively at the redhead, dragging her down the stairs. As they reached the bottom, with the redhead groaning in pain, the deceptively strong girl cocked her arm to punch. Before it hit, though, an invisible force split her and the redhead apart.

Looking up, she saw the blonde with her hand extended, looking at it confused. "Umm, oops?" she said nervously.

The aggressive blonde got up, glaring. "You got some nerve, I tell ya," she gritted out. "Most of it was kinda funny. You know, looking like me and stuff, but this is…"

She didn't finish her thought as she gave a disgusted grunt.

The redhead looked back at the friendly blonde in worry. "Uh, I don't think she likes us much, does she?"

The small woman charged without warning, her expression determined.

The redhead let her instincts lead her again, and she found herself muttering under her breath. This time, though, she quickly shot her hand out, grabbing the blonde's. A spherical light shot out to a distance of about 8 feet around them, before disappearing after a moment.

The blonde looked at her in surprise. "How was that supposed to help?" she asked incredulously.

"I don't know," the redhead squealed back defensively. "It's my subconscious's fault!"

Meanwhile, the charging blonde had regained her senses after being momentarily stunned by the light, and was walking towards them with a purpose. When she reached the spot where the flash ended, though, she found a barrier. Pushing on it with her hands, she quickly got frustrated, spinning around with a kick. All she was rewarded with was a bright flash that knocked her off her feet.

"Oh, that's how it's supposed to help," the redhead smirked. She then frowned, looking at the girl laying prone on the driveway. "Oh, uh, sorry about that."

"Buffy, are you okay?" a shout from the house asked. The three quickly looked at the doorway.

"Stay inside, Dawn," Buffy replied through the still open door, turning back towards the two inside the bubble, her look now strangely curious.

"What?" the redhead quickly got self-conscious at the look, blushing under the gaze.

"Move towards me," Buffy ordered in a tone that was not to be argued with.

The two looked at each other, and shrugged, taking a few steps towards Buffy. After about three steps, Buffy found herself knocked over and being dragged by an invisible barrier. The blonde and redhead stopped immediately.

"Sorry again," the blonde shouted this time, her face cringing as Buffy got up.

Buffy stared at the two for a moment, before appearing to get another idea.

"Follow me," she said, climbing the stairs to the door. She paused as the two women did as asked. "Okay, now don't follow me. Just try your best to follow me."

The two looked at each other in confusion.

"Would you make up your mind?" the redhead asked.

Buffy gave them a look, before stepping inside.

The two looked at each other, shrugging before climbing the stairs and to the doorway, Buffy moved back a safe distance into the hallway before raising her eyebrows expectantly.

Buffy looked at the two in surprise as they crossed the threshold, then looked around, apparently searching for something.

"Okay, um, you two," Buffy paused, looking up the stairway. "You go take a seat in there. I'll be back in a minute."

"Sure," the two nodded, though she was already gone.

Buffy immediately saw Dawn, and sighed, noticing the look of conflicting emotions.

"Are they gone?" She asked, her tone deadly.

"Uh, I think we should talk about this in the morning, Dawn," Buffy answered, looking downward. "I think this is going to be a long story."

"Just tell me, are they gone?" Dawn asked again, this time more desperately.

Buffy walked over, putting her hand on Dawn's shoulder. The younger girl frowned, but didn't flinch under the touch.

"You need to sleep, Dawnie," Buffy said again, this time gently. Dawn continued to frown, but nodded, the heavy emotions she was feeling along with her already tired state unable to sustain any further arguments from the young girl.

As Buffy felt certain that Dawn wasn't going anywhere but to sleep, she turned back around. She knew if she gave herself a real moment to think about what was going on, she'd be in a worse mess than Dawn was, so she kept her slayer mode going, calculating her next move and analyzing the situation from a tactical standpoint. Emotions would have to wait.

* * *

"So tell us, then," the redhead asked again, looking at Buffy.

"You don't remember anything?" Buffy asked, looking between the two in uncertainty.

"Nothing," the blonde nodded, giving the redhead's shoulder a squeeze to calm her nervousness a little.

"Then how did you pull that…spell?" Buffy asked, pointing at the edge of where she could move into the living room.

"Oh, well, that's the fascinating part," the redhead spoke up, her nervousness forgotten for the moment, replaced with giddiness. "I don't remember anything more than your basic stuff. You know, colours, medical terms, vampires. But we seem to have some sort of instinctual thing going on. I didn't even realize what I was doing."

"Oh," Buffy shrugged. She did a quick double take. "Wait, you know about vampires?"

"Yeah?" the redhead answered uncertainly, her nervousness returning. "Are we not supposed to?"

Buffy wasn't sure how to answer, and turned away. "I need Giles."

"Hey, wait," the redhead spoke up again. Buffy sighed, peaking her head back into the opening. "You _still_ haven't told us our names."

Buffy frowned, looking at the two. _It can't really hurt, can it?_ She asked herself, before sighing.

"Willow," she pointed at the redhead, and then looked at the blonde. "And Tara."

Buffy paused for a moment, jaw clenched, before turning back into the hallway, doing her damnest to not let this get to her.

* * *

As Buffy made her phone call, Willow and Tara looked at each other with a smile.

"Hello, _Willow_," Tara said teasingly, holding her hand out.

Willow grabbed it in a soft handshake, careful not to hurt the other girl. "Hello, _Tara_."

The two smiled at each other again, happy to have gotten that one thing cleared.

"So," Willow whispered seriously. "Do you think she hates us?"

"I don't know, Willow," Tara answered, sighing. "I don't know if she even knows exactly who we are."

"Or what we are," Willow amended pointedly, giving Tara a look.

"Good point," Tara nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Willow asked, looking around.

"Well, we're not exactly in any condition to go anywhere," Tara offered, pointing at the invisible barrier around them. "And my hand still hurts."

"Oh," Willow frowned, looking at Tara's hands, not happy at all about the pain she could see her in. "Guess we kinda forgot with that craziness."

Tara shrugged, forcing the pain down enough to be able to smile.

"Hey, uh," Willow shouted towards the other room, pausing to recount her memory. "Buffy? If you got some bandages and stuff…"

A moment passed without a response, and Willow looked at Tara worriedly. The two got up cautiously to look around the corner. They jumped in surprise as Buffy appeared before they could, carrying the requested supplies. She looked at the two suspiciously.

"Sorry, uh," Tara paused, looking down shyly. "Again."

Willow frowned at the reaction, before turning back to Buffy. "Uh, I guess you can't, um, hand it to us, exactly."

Buffy nodded, putting the package on the lamp desk, backing up to allow the two to get it.

As the two carefully helped each other clean up their injuries, Buffy watched from a distance. She allowed herself a moment to contemplate the situation. She noted the hand injuries and had a momentary freak out. She regained her composure after thinking about the two.

_They're not all that upset,_ she observed, looking at the two with a slight tilt. _Actually, they seem kinda happy,_ she frowned as another thought entered her mind. _And they're still completely in love._

She'd learned a lot about this First Evil, and though she wasn't sure about much of its power, she was pretty certain that any level of love, despite all the bad things it could cause in the world, was beyond the capability of any first evil.

Buffy sighed again as she watched Willow delicately clean and bandage Tara's wounds before turning to look out the door. "Hurry up, Giles."

* * *

"Did you touch either of them?" Giles continued his ranting questionnaire, eyeing the two women on the sofa as he talked to Buffy.

"Uh, well," Buffy paused, before nodding. "Yeah, I, uh, tackled Willow."

Giles pulled off his glasses, giving them a quick wipe.

Willow leaned over to whisper something in Tara's ear, causing her to laugh. The two quickly composed themselves as Giles walked to the edge of the barrier, which they found out worked on anything living.

"Do, uh," Giles coughed nervously. "Either of you remember the spell you used to, um, cast this shield?"

Willow looked at Tara, hoping she was paying more attention than she was to herself.

"Uh, yeah," Tara nodded after a moment's thought. "I-I think I do. At least some of it."

She quickly wrote down what she remembered on the pad of paper Buffy had given them, before Willow and her got up. Giles and Buffy both quickly moved out of the way.

Giles read the paper, nodding, and then giving the two a glance.

"Uh, Tara, would you walk over here for a second?" Giles asked simply. When Willow started to follow, he shook his head. "No, you stay there, umm…Willow."

Tara looked at Giles softly, then turned to Willow, who gave a concerned look. "I think we can trust him," she said.

Willow nodded, sitting back down, watching worriedly.

As Tara walked next to Giles, she noticed that the barrier wasn't affecting him.

"That's how we get rid of it, isn't it?" Tara asked, looking at Giles.

"If either of you walk through the edge of the barrier while the other is still in the centre, then the spell will end," Giles nodded.

Tara looked back, and Willow gave her a supportive nod. She turned back and walked to stand beside Giles, turning around to watch as the magical energy dissipated.

Willow's eye's beamed as she stood up, cautiously walking over next to Tara. The two smiled happily as no barrier appeared.

Giles looked at the two, and then rubbed his temple. "I, uh, think Buffy and I should talk about this in private for a moment."

The two witches looked at each other before nodding, moving back into the living room.

Buffy and Giles moved into the kitchen.

"Is there any chance?" Buffy asked hopefully, looking at Giles.

"Well, there are stories," Giles shrugged. "But after this long, unless it was a spell, which we already know wouldn't work…"

"So it's not?" Buffy frowned, looking in the direction of where the two were sitting, which was blocked by the walls.

Giles frowned, taking off his glasses again. "I'm…I'm not sure," he admitted. "They're not The First, and they say they were, uh, in their resting place before they got here, so I would wager they're not doppelgangers."

"And they're not vampires, since I didn't have to invite them in," Buffy shook her head. "Or zombies, 'cause, hey, they don't want my brains."

Giles smiled slightly.

"Whoever they are, or whatever," Buffy paused, before looking at Giles, emotions plain in her eyes. "I don't know. But they're not evil. I can feel it."

Giles nodded, shrugging. "But they might still not be _ours_," he said with a sigh. Buffy nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Hun, I don't think that worked," Xander said, depression in his voice.

"What?" Anya answered, sitting next to him in the car. "You didn't like the sex?"

Xander smirked in spite of his mood, glancing over for a moment before turning his attention back to the road. "No, it was different…and unique."

"So what's the problem?" Anya asked daringly.

"It didn't take my mind off them," Xander said, now frowning.

"Oh," Anya glanced down in thought for a second, then looked at Xander in understanding. "So you needed some help reaching your climax?"

"What? No," Xander said in surprise.

"So it was unintentional," Anya stated with a shrug.

"Yes…no…" Xander stumbled for a second before regaining his composure. "I wasn't 'thinking' thinking about them. It's more of a passive thing, Ahn."

"I see," Anya nodded, understanding. "Like with me and the baby."

Xander nodded, glad that she finally understood. He put his hand over Anya's, which was resting on her now 3-months-pregnant stomach.

"So does that mean you'll be thinking about them forever, no matter what we're doing?" Anya asked, sounding concerned.

Xander thought about it for a second, tolerating Anya's unintentional implications.

"I hope so," he finally said with a shrug. "But it probably won't be like this forever. Eventually it'll be something that I never realize until it's right there. It's only been a month, though, Ahn. I still think it was yesterday when I last saw them."

Anya frowned at this. She knew she missed them, too. Not quite to the level that her husband did, but it didn't make it any nicer in any way. "Did the orgasms work at least a little bit?" she finally asked, looking over shamelessly.

Xander was about to answer, but something caught his eye in the far-extending Sicilian forest they were driving through. He focused on it as he softly applied the brakes, pulling off to the side of the road.

Anya just smirked, looking aimlessly forward. "I guess it did," she said braggingly.

Xander looked over in confusion before shaking his head absent-mindedly. "No, nothing like that, honey," he said, returning to observe the forest.

Missing Anya's insulted pout, Xander kept his eye trained on the area that had caught his attention. Suddenly, another flash appeared, leaving some sort of outline in the forest, the view remaining mostly obstructed by the trees.

Getting out of the car, Xander crossed the road, trying to get a better look. Anya quickly followed right behind, a worried look on her face.

Reaching the clearing, Xander noticed what was best described as a two-dimentional hole, almost like looking into a big TV. The newlyweds both looked at each other in concerned, before attempting to get a clearer look.

Anya gasped, surprised at what she saw. "Buffy?"

The figure in the hole did not react to the noise, despite the fact it was clearly loud enough to pass through the distance, super-hearing or not.

Xander made a note of an odd creature he saw next to Buffy, apparently taking orders. Suddenly, the Buffy figure shape-shifted.

"Hallie?" Anya asked this time, looking confused. "What's going on, Xander?"

Xander turned around, walking away with a concerned purpose, but entirely composed.

"I think we need to go home, Ahn," he said over his shoulder. Anya quickly followed with no arguments, hopping into the car before Xander u-turned it back towards the airport.

* * *

Buffy sat at the kitchen table the next morning, cradling a cup of coffee in the silence of the big house.

The past month had been the quietest this house had been in almost 7 years. The bustle of family, impending apocalypses and post-averting parties being practically non-existent.

It seemed to, even if temporarily, have changed, though. At least for the emotional energy in the residence, if nothing else. There was nervousness all around her, but also a tiny tinge of hopefulness. Buffy worked hard to ignore it all. _Solve it first, _she told herself stubbornly.

Suddenly, the sound of the bathroom sink being used upstairs alerted her to Dawn's awakening. Buffy frowned, hoping her younger sister would take a shower before coming downstairs for once, wanting to have an extra moment to figure out how to deal with this.

She had no luck, however, as Dawn quickly moved her way down the stairs to look at Buffy from the hallway.

"So this completely sucks," she said angrily, a healthy glare in her eyes. "Why does this all happen to _me_?"

Buffy sighed. Leave it to Dawn to make things easier by making them harder. She looked at Dawn softly, deciding that the best way to deal with this was to hope that Dawn could tell herself.

"What are you talking about, Dawn?" Buffy asked firmly, though not taking an uncaring tone.

"My damn dreams is what I'm talking about," Dawn hollered, rolling her eyes at Buffy.

Buffy let the minor swearing go. Something like this required a little bit of leeway, even if she really didn't want to give it. She gave Dawn a look to carry on.

Dawn sat in a chair, twiddling her thumbs as she thought about what happened for a moment. "I-I saw them. Willow and Tara. Someone knocked on the door, and…and I opened it, and there th-they were. I was certain it was the First, so I slammed the door and yelled for you and ran upstairs."

Buffy frowned for a second, then raised her eyebrows. "You thought they were the First?" she asked in confusion.

Dawn eyed Buffy oddly, before nodding. "Yeah…why?"

"What did you say happened first?" Buffy asked, entering detective mode. Dawn took a moment to consider it again, before meeting her sister's eyes.

"They knocked on the door," Dawn repeated, understanding. "Well, dream me is stupid, huh?"

Buffy shrugged. "Do you remember anything else? Like, maybe what happened after?"

"You mean, like after you took care of them?" Dawn asked with a smirk, knowing that Buffy was well aware that in most of Dawn's nightmares, Buffy would show up and get rid of the evil that had shown up. "I think you told me it was complicated and you'd…tell me in the morning."

Dawn eyed Buffy suspiciously, causing Buffy to look away for a moment to compose herself again.

"Did it really happen?" Dawn asked point blank, a look that was not ready to accept any lies.

"I said I'd explain it in the morning," Buffy nodded, hoping that was a satisfactory answer. Dawn gave her a nod and waited for her to continue. "It's probably going to take us a while to figure out what happened, but I think we'll figure out where they came from and…"

"Wait, you _did_ get rid of them, right?" Dawn asked incredulously.

Buffy sighed, shaking her head. "They're not evil, Dawn," she said.

Dawn immediately stood up, giving Buffy a long stare. "So, what? Someone did some freaky-deaky spell and now we got a couple of zombies in a cage?"

"They aren't zombies," Buffy said, rolling her eyes. "Or vampires, or evil doppelgangers that are a part of an evil plot. Or at least we don't think so."

"You don't _think_ they're evil?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"I don't…" Buffy paused, composing herself. Didn't she tell Giles this already? "We don't know who they are, but I know they're not evil. I'm certain of it."

Dawn sighed. "You _did_ ask them, right?"

"Dawn," Buffy warned, before sighing at the return look. "Okay, yes, we did. But they don't seem to remember anything. Giles says the most likely reason they're here is through a dimensional rift or some sort of time travel."

"So they could be from…from the past, or another universe?" Dawn asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"Or," Buffy paused with a sigh, worried about Dawn's reaction to the other option. "They could be from our world."

Dawn looked at Buffy sharply, multiple emotions from multiple thoughts roaming over her features.

"You're saying they could be the ones we knew?" she asked timidly, afraid of the answer.

"They could," Buffy said softly, nodding.

Dawn paused for a moment, before an ecstatic smile crossed her face. Almost as soon as it appeared, it left. She looked at Buffy and gave her a dirty look.

"Then what are you doing moping down here?" Dawn asked accusationally.

"I'm not moping," Buffy defended herself under the stare, looking at Dawn with wide eyes.

Dawn turned away, unable to deal with the emotions of staring at her sister at that moment. "Well, you're not happy."

Buffy frowned at that. Was there really a potential harm at letting herself feel happy at this turn of events, or was it just her protecting herself? She shook her head. _No, it is necessary._

"I can't be, Dawnie," Buffy said. "I don't get that luxury. Not before we've figured out what's wrong. But you can be happy for the both of us, right?"

Dawn turned back around to look at Buffy again. Finally, she let a real smirk escape, the first one in a long time for her, before nodding. "I can do that."

* * *

As per the Scooby rules in situations like this, the gang assembled at the Magic Box for some research. As Giles had them spend the night there, Willow and Tara were already there when Buffy and Dawn made their way into the shop

When Dawn had first laid eyes on the pair, Buffy was sure death by staring was going to be proved possible. The tone of her sister's voice even had Buffy ready to deal with a potentially dangerous situation until Willow started babbling about how she never really wanted to knock on their door in the first place. With Tara's gentle squeeze of Willow's hand, Dawn's attitude seemed to change on the spot.

As they got down to business, Dawn sat down across from the two witches. Buffy, meanwhile, stood by the cash register, unable and unwilling to stand any closer.

They all quickly decided on an individual subject to research over. Willow took the scientific books, as few as there were. Tara, meanwhile, took the books on magical spells. Dawn grabbed up the books on subconscious power, earning an eyebrow raise from Buffy, and Giles settled for dimensional and time shift books.

"Well, one thing I do remember is how much I love doing this," Willow suddenly commented with a smirk.

Everyone in the room turned their gaze to her hopefully. Not only would either of them regaining their memories solve the question of exactly who they were, but it would also end any of the hours of research they were likely going to have to do.

"Oh, uh, that was me trying to be funny," Willow said sheepishly. "You know, 'ha-ha'?"

Buffy and Giles immediately frowned in disappointment. Despite being aware of most the possibilities that could be causing the two witches to be where they were, none of them seemed any more likely than the others.

Across the table, Dawn looked over her book, smirking at Willow. "You totally did," she said, mentally ticking off another uniquely Willow trait in her checklist.

Buffy frowned, baffled by her sister's behavior. As far as Buffy could tell, Dawn was already sure that it really was them. She just wished she could believe the same.

"This only has spells that work on the caster," Tara said absently a few minutes later, setting down a book and picking up another.

"Okay, this isn't working, Giles," Buffy said impatiently, starting to pace. "We'd might as well be looking in newspapers for this."

Giles stared at Buffy for a moment, before he pointed at her. "You…you might be right," he said, turning around and heading back out towards the shelves in a frantic search.

"Huh?" Buffy and Dawn both said at the same time, looking at Giles in confusion.

Giles continued searching, his mind not processing the question completely. Finally coming up with what he was looking for, he immediately caught the expression of the Summers' sisters.

"Oh, uh," Giles paused, calculating his words for a moment. "Well, these both are…are mostly a good few hundreds of years old. Their facts might not completely remove superstition sometimes."

"Giles," Buffy cut in, raising her eyebrows. "Most of those superstitions were right."

"Well, yes, usually," Giles nodded. "But that's when things are supernatural."

"Yeah, and this isn't?" Buffy asked in surprise.

"Hey!" Willow called out in resentment.

"Buffy, I appreciate that this is hardly of the normal variety," Giles nodded in understanding. "Be that as it may, the knowledge of death and people returning from it is a lot more in the realm of the known sciences today, as opposed to when most of these books were written."

"So…" Tara paused in thought as all eyes turned to her. "Stories in the newspaper of people in similar situations as we are might give us more information."

"Then I guess we're reading the news," Buffy frowned immediately, hating the idea. "Can't we just turn on the TV?"

* * *

"Another one," Dawn announced, sticking an article on the pile the group had started on the table. "A firefighter in Minneapolis died 3 months ago, showed up last weekend at his house with no memories of his life."

It was only few hours later, and the group was now under the impression that something was going on, but they weren't sure what.

"No reports of…" Buffy started to ask, but was cut off.

"No," Dawn answered simply, rolling her eyes as she quoted the article. "'Still in the same condition.'"

Willow and Tara frowned in disappointment. It felt better knowing it wasn't just them, but it still didn't seem to be answering any questions.

"There's got to be something in one of these," Buffy said in frustration, continuing to read the papers.

"Oh, uh, I think I might…" Giles spoke up, taking his paper and looking it over again for a moment. "Yes, I think we have something."

He walked to the table and put the full newspaper down, pointing at an article.

"'Mrs. Morrow was found in her neighbourhood three months after she died,'" Buffy read with a shrug. Giles motioned for her to continue. "'It was another five months later when she accidentally found her old police revolver in her bedroom. It was not long after that when her memories returned.'"

Buffy looked at Giles, waiting for an explanation.

"What does it mean, Giles?" Willow asked for her.

"I'm…I'm not sure," Giles offered lamely, shrugging. "She was a police officer, and she did die in the line of duty, but the actual significance of the gun is not certain."

"Could it just be that it was a personal possession?" Tara asked, going for the simplest solution.

"Most people that are, uh, gone that long would probably return to find few possessions still at their house," Giles nodded nervously, looking at Buffy and Dawn worriedly.

"Everything's still there," Buffy finally said with a sigh, looking at the two women in resignation. "I suppose we should…"

She was interrupted by a flash outside the front doors of the Magic Box.

"What was that?" Willow asked in surprise.

The whole gang quickly piled out of the store and out onto Main Street. They were met immediately by a large circular hole in the road. Inside the whole appeared to be another dimension, though all they could make out was a road and some trees.

"If that's a wormhole, I'm going to get mighty pissed," Buffy commented, giving Giles a look.

"I don't think it's a wormhole," Giles said with annoyance. "But, uh, I'm not quite sure what it is."

Tara eyed the anomaly for a second before looking at the group. "Uh, I think it's expanding."

"What?" Buffy said, looking up. As Tara said, it appeared to be ever so slowly growing in size. Suddenly, a car passed through the view, and another flash shot out.

This time, when the group looked back, they found the hole was gone.

"Well, that was weird," Buffy said, looking at Dawn in worry. "Are you okay?"

Dawn shrugged, looking at Buffy with a smile. "I think I'm good."

Suddenly a voice spoke up behind them.

"Wow, this is weird," Willow spoke up, shocking the crap out of Dawn and Buffy.

"W-Willow?" Buffy asked in disbelief, looking over her friend before running over, putting a hand on her shoulder, as if testing that she wasn't dreaming.

"This…something isn't right, Buffy," Willow said, looking around. "I don't think I'm supposed to be here."

"Well, you said you might appear back again immediately, but a few months late isn't too bad," Buffy said, hugging her friend happily.

"But-but that was only if I wasn't successful," Willow said, breaking the hug and looking at Buffy in confusion. "I was there, though, Buffy. I…I thought I got through to her…uh, me."

Buffy eyed Willow in confusion. Before she could ask another question, she heard Dawn scream from behind her. Looking at her, Buffy followed the line of sight, before looking at Willow in worry. The redhead's mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Uh, what's going on?" Tara asked in worry, looking around. "And where'd Giles go?"

Willow's moment of hesitation wore off, as she sprinted to hug the blonde witch. Completely working on instinct, she captured her lips in a long kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Tara eyed Willow in curiosity. "Uh," she managed to mumble. "I, umm, know there's some, uh…tension between us. But I kinda thought we had silently agreed we wouldn't go there until we got our memories back."

The distance between them allowed the whisper only to reach Willow's ears. "Memories…back?"

Tara broke away from Willow softly, looking around at the surroundings carefully, recognizing the Summers' house.

"Wait…weren't we just at the Magic Box?" she asked in worry.

Buffy looked at Dawn for a moment, before sighing. "Does it always have to be complicated?"

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

_A/N: So what happened? I'm not telling!_

_But it should be painfully obvious._

_I've been feeling the burn of writing a lot lately (I seriously wrote this in about a 5 day span), so I expect another chapter ready very soon. I've got the plot of it thought out, and almost all of the first scene all but written down. Writer's block can be a bitch, though, so as always, no promises._

_I believe that's it for this time. So, for the first time in a while: Happy reading!_


End file.
